Dating and Difficulty
by middlechild3
Summary: It starts with Dallas breaking her heart. Then her father brutally beating her...again. But out of everything in her life, Ally never expected Austin Monica Moon. To be her boyfriend, fiance, father of her kids, and husband in that order. This story starts at Ally's 17th birthday, and ends when her and Austin are in their twenties. Rated T just in case! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapeter 1

No one's POV

It was a normal day at Sonic Boom. Well...almost. There were lots of decorations. Streamers, balloons, etc. There was also a large "Happy Birthday" banner hanging from the ceiling. There were lots of people all around the store. But not to buy instruments. There were also lots of tables with food and drinks on them. Hopefully the "no food in the store rule" would slide just this once. Everything and everyone was in place. There was just one thing missing. Ally. Where was she? We were about to find out. Austin was standing at the door looking around. Turning his head left and right. Finally, he sees something. He turns and faces everyone.

"Everyone get down! They're coming!" he shouts.

People run around the store, hiding and ducking. Then, ally walks in hand in hand waill Dallas. There had beeen rumors that they were together. Some people said that they had even kissed. Dallas said something, but we have yet to know what it is. Ally nods her head.

"Okay. I'll do it." she says.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" Ally exclaims.

Ally hugs Dallas, Trish, Dez, and Austin. When she hugs Austin, Dallas does not look happy.

"This is amazing! I cant believe you guys did this for me!'' Ally says.

" Oh come on! Its your birthday. You deserve it." Austin says.

"This is great! Thank you!" Ally says hugging austin again. Dallas-once again-not looking happy.

"So, let's get this party started!" Trish says.

Music plays and people start to talk and dance. Austin walks over to ally.

Austin's POV

Okay. I'll just do this now. I hope she likes it. Oh what am i saying? This is Ally I'm talking about! She'll love it. I walk over to Ally and as soon as she sees me her face lights up. She gets the biggest smile n her face. I love her smile.

"Austin! This is amazing! No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you!" She says jumping into my arms again. But i dont mind. I love Ally's hugs.

"It was nothing really. So listen, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask pointing upstairs.

"Yeah sure. Be right back babe." ally says to Dallas. Babe? So the rumors were true. ally and Dallas were a couple.

We walk upstairs to the practice room. I,being a gentlemen, open the door for Ally, letting her in. I close the door behind me. I face her and she looks at me. I walk over to the table and grab the small blue box. I walk back over to her.

"I thought I'd give you your present now. Where ther isnt so much comotion." I say. I open the blue box to reveal the necklace in the shape of a treble cleff. Ally gasps and puts her hands over her mouth in shock.

" Oh my gosh Austin. It's...gorgous. It's beautiful." Ally says.

" I thought you might like it."

" Like it? I Love it!'' she says. That's the exact thing i hoped she would say. I take the necklace out of the box and clip it around her neck.

" I love it. Thank you." she says. She hugs me again. But then does something I didnt expect her to so. She kisses me. Not the lips. Just my cheek. But hey, its better than nothing.

"I love you. Thanks for being such a good friend." She says.

" Love you too Alls." I say.

Ally walks back downstairs and finds Dallas. They talk for a second, then kiss. ON the lips. I stand on the stairs and remember what she said to me.

" I love you. Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Friend. I hate that word." I say before I even know the words are out of my mouth. But i meant them. Ally only saw me as a friend. Oh well. I'll just do what we always do. Date some girl who's a dumb blonde cheerleader or who keeps a scrap book of every second of everything that happens with us. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic Boom. A few hours later. Trish, Dez, Austin, Ally, and Dallas are walking around the store picking up trash. Everyone else has left. Ally still has the necklace that Austin gave her around her neck.

Ally's POV

I cant believe Austin got me this necklace! It's so sweet. Dallas gave me a charm bracelett. I dont think I'll ever take either of them off! I walk over to Dallas.

" I'm so excited for tonight. I can't wait for you to see what I'm going to wear!" I tell Dallas.

"What is it?" Dallas asks.

"Its a surprise!"

"Okay well, I give you some to get ready. I need to get ready too. Meet me here around...8?"

" Sounds great."

"Hey, that rhymed!"

" Im a songwriter. Its what I do!" I say.

Austin's POV

What are Ally and Dallas giggiling about now? Wait, why do I care? Why should I care? I shouldnt. All that matters is that Ally is happy. Right?

about a half and hour later still Austin's POV

How could I be so dumb! But then again, I've done stupider things. Such as saying "stupider" as if it was an accual word. Leaving my phone at Sonic Boom is not the most stupid thing I've ever done. I walked in. Ally was no where in sight.

"Ally?!" I called.

"Dallas?!"

" NO it's Austin. I think I left my phone here. You seen it?!" I shouted. Ally was upstairs and I was downstairs so we were shouting.

" Uuuhhhhhh...OH! Yes! It's up here!" Allly shouts.

"Sweet." I say. I head upstairs and try to push open the door when,

"NO!" Ally screams slamming the door and locking it.

" Dont come in here!" she shouts.

"What? why? And how am I supposed to get my phone if you wont open the door?"

" Ummmm..."

" Ally just open the door. You know you dont have to hide anything from me. You can trust me with anything. What are you hiding?"

" Nothing"

"You're lying to me Ally. You know I thought best friends told eachother everything. I'll come get my phone tomorrow." I say starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Ally calls and i stop in my tracks.

" Hang on" Ally sighs. I press my ear against the door. I could hear Ally moving something in the practice room. I then hear a click.

" Okay you can come in." she says. I open the door. Ally had turned the piano to the side and she was hiding behind it.

" Your phone is on the table." Ally says.

"Um...thanks" I say suspisiously. I grab my phone off of the table and put it in my pocket.

"What's wrong Alls? Why are you hiding behind the piano?'' I ask.

"Okay fine I'll show you but, you have to promise not to laugh." Ally says.

" I swear." I say. Ally stands up and walks in front of the piano so I can see her. OH. MY. GOSH.

Ally's POV

Austin's eyes widen. Well this has certainly been and interesting night.

**That's it for chapter 2! I'll put up Chapter 3 right now but then I'm going to bed. I wont be able to update tomorrow but I'll try on Sunday. If not Sunday, Then defenatley Monday. I do not own any characters but i bet your Sooooooo excited to find out what Ally is hiding! Please review this is my first fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I do no own Austin and Ally. :(**

Ally's POV

Austin's eyes widen. Well, this has been an interesting night. I had y hair in a bun in the middle of the back of my head. I had small stands of hair hanging sown the side. I did dark smokey eye shadow and dark black eyeliner. I was wearing my necklace from Austin and my breacelett from Dallas. I was wearing a dress. Though it was hardly anything. It was strappless. It was a booty dress so it was defenatley...revealing. I was wearing sleep black pumps to match.

His eyes widen. His jaw drops. His eyes get lower...lower...lower. Oh boys. Gotta love em.

"Austin? My eyes are up here." he snaps back into reality. He looks at me. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Ugh. Fine get it out of your system." I say. Austin cracks up laughing. Did I really look that bad?

"Oh come on Ally Im just messin' with you. You look hot. That dress looks good on you. But where's the rest of it?" austin asks.

Wait. Did austin just call me hot? Weird.

"Look, it's kind of hard to explain. To make a long story short, maybe i dont want to be soft and sensitive goody-goody Ally anymore."

"Why not?'' Austin asks.

"Ally? Ally?" Dallas calls from downstairs.

Austin's POV

Dallas came before she could answer my question.

"oh! That's Dallas! Go!" Ally says pushing me out of the room.

" Okay okay I'm goin Im goin." I say in surrender. I walk downstairs to see Dallas.

" Hey Dallas" i say.

" Uh...hey Austin." Dallas says in an unpleasant tone.

" Dude! She looks AMAZING! You kids have fun." I say showing myself out of the store.

Ally's POV

I walk out the practice room and see Dallas but not Austin. I feel bad for just pushing him away. I didnt really say goodbye. Dallas' eyes widen. His jaw drops. As I walk down the stairs Dallas' eyes go lower...lower...lower. Oh boys. Silly boys. You...gotta love em.

" Dallas. Sweetie. My eyes are up here." I say.

He too, snaps back into reality once I say this. Are all boys the same? Whatever. Im going to have fun tonight.

"Wow. You _do_ look amazing." Dallas says.

_Do?_ What did he mean by that? Oh never mind.

" Thanks" I say.

" Didnt I tell you it would be worth it?"

"Yeah. and you were right. I'm glad I've changed. I'm glad im not a goody two shoes anymore. And I have you to thank for it." I say. And I kiss him.

"Oh come on. You had it in you all along. You asked me out. Remember?" Dallas asks.

"Yeah. I do. It felt good." I say.

I lock up, and we head to the resturant.

**Okay I lied. I have time to update one last chapter. But Lots of things were revealed in this chapter! Ally isnt herself and we will find out why in Chapter four! And i promise Auslly will happen(or start to happen) in chapter four. So please please read.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter** 4 yay! I do not own Austin and ally. Ashley and Brittany are characters i made up. Hope you love em. I do not own "Love the way you lie" by Rhiana.**

No one's POV

The next day. Austin walks into Sonic Boom but Ally isnt working the counter. Neither was Lester. Ashley and Brittany were working the store today. Trish and Dez werent at the store. Brittany sees Austin and points upstairs to the practice room. As if on cue, "Love the way you lie" by Rhiana starts to play on the piano upstairs.

"Thanks" Austin says to Brittany.

Ally's POV

How could he do this to me? After everything he told me. After everything I told him. After everything i did for him. I should have known better. A lot better. I'm so stupid. So I just play my piano. I let my feelings come out as I play. I feel betrayed and used. But I've gotten used to it. It's not different then what I've felt since...since...I cant even remember how long. Now, the only thing keeping me sane, is a certain blond boy. I hear the door close. I turn around and who do you think I see?

Austin's POV

Ally seems sad. So I close the door behind me so I can talk to her. She turns around and doesnt seemed to be surprised. Her eyes are sparkling from unshed tears.

"Ally? A-are you okay?" I ask.

"Um...N-no. Not really." Ally says.

"What's the matter? you've been acting weird latley."

" Well...accually...Dallas asked me to change."

"What!? Why!?"

"I dont know. I knew that he really liked rebelious and out going girls. So..._I _asked _him_ out. At first I thought it would seem desperate, but I just thought I would give it a shot. But he knew i was shy and good and nice. So he was kind of training me to be rebelious like I used to be."

"Used to be?"

Ally's POV

Okay. I'll just tell him everything. I'll come clean.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Of course."

" Okay well..." I say taking off jacket, revealing the bruises.

"ALLY!" Austin exclaims.

"Dallas. Did he do this to you?!" Austin asks.

"No. He didnt. My...D-dad did. I used to be super rebelious and outgoing. I have piercings. I got into a lot of trouble. And my dad punished me with...this. I havent done anything super bad in a while. So last night, I did something supe rextreme before the party." I say. I take out my toung, nose, and belly button piercings and put them in.

"What did you do?" Austin asks.

I lift my shirt-not all the way- to reveal the tattoo on my right side. Austin's eyes literally look like they could pop out of his head at any second. I put my shirt down and begin to cry.

" When my dad found out he-"

"Wait. Your tattoo is on your side. How did he notice it?"

" He doesnt just abuse me physically." I say.

**Okay so you may have to wait until the next chapter for Auslly to happen but we're really close I promise! That's is for Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yay! Okay but seriously, this is my last chapter of the day. I do not own Austin and ally.**

Austin's POV

Lester doesnt just abuse Ally physically? Did that mean? Oh no. This is terrrible. How could they do this to her. Well no matter what, I'm never letting anyone hurt my Ally again. Wait. Did I just call her _my_ Ally?

" Oh Ally" I say walking towards her as she begins to sob. I hesetate at first, afraid I would only make her fell worse, but she jumps into my arms and I hold her close. I almost begin to cry myself. Seeing Ally like this broke my heart. Inot a million pieces.

"Dont worry. Last night I called my mom. She's coming home from Africa and we're going to confront my dad together. She should be home tomorrow."

"That's brave of you."

"Thanks. And as for Dallas...he saw how upset I was so he assumed i would be more...vonerable i guess you can say. But he thought wrong. Before he could do anything I kicked him...there, and I left. He tried to take advantage of me. I may be a bit more outgoing, but he went too far."

" Aw man the next time I see that gerk I'm gonna-"

" NO! Austin please dont hurt him. I dont need anymore drama in my life. Promise me you will just ignore him. Please. For me."

I nod.

"Okay. For you and for you only" I say hugging her again.

Ally's POV

I'm glad I told Austin. But now I just want to put all of this behind me.

" Okay so...can we go do something fun? I would really like to get all of this family drama out of my head for a little while."

"Sure. We can do anything."

we went to the beach. Normally I hate the beach but the salt in the air, the wet dand on my toes, Austin holding my hand, it was nice. We just walked along the edge of the water and talked. We talked, pretty much about everything. Everything except the events of this morning and anything related to was nice being with Austin, my hand in his. We've held hands before, but only if we were dancing...or bungee jumping. But we were walking and I started to tear up again. So he took my hand and looked at me. With his thumb, he wiped the tear from my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back. I kept my hand in his. It made me feel safe. Austin made me feel safe. Austin meant everything to me. Some people at school (when we were in school. we're on summer vacation but only for two more weeks) asked if we were a couple. when we replied "no", they seemed confused. I love Austin, but not that way...do I?

Austin's POV

I'll admit, I was surprised that I reached for Ally's hand. I didnt even know what I was doing, but before I kenw it our fingers were intertwined. I was more surprised that she didnt let go. She kept her hand in mine. I think I may be falling for Ally. Okay that was a total lie. I dont think. I know. I am falling fo Ally. She is just so beautiful. Stunning. I just cant help but stare at her lips. I cant think about ow much i want to kiss her. Maybe I will someday, but not today. Not while she's like this. But the minute she's over Dallas and she's away from Lester, I'll take my chances.

Ally's POV

Austin's lips look so soft. Woah! Did I just think that? Yeah. I did. I think I may be falling for Austin. Okay that was a total lie. I dont think. I know. I am falling for Austin. He's just so handsome. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. To feel his lips on mine. I kissed Dallas. I felt no spark. Maybe if Austin and I would kiss, I would feel a spark. Maybe. Just maybe.

Austin's POV

we got back to sonic boom and went up to the practice room. Ally and I were talking about her mishap on the Helen Show.

"It's not funny Austin!"

"It was _so_ funny!" I said.

There's a pause.

" So Austin Listen."

" Yeah?"

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

" Okay. What is it?"

" There's one other reason Dallas and I broke up."

"OH...um okay well...what is it?" I asked.

"Dallas was jealous. Of you."

"What?!"

" I know it's crazy right?"

" Um yes very." I said.

" Yeah he thought...something was... you know...going on between you and I." Ally says.

"That's Crazy. I mean...I dont see why when people see a guy and a girl together, they instantlly think couple." I say awkwardly.

" Yeah totally. I mean...like...you and I could kiss and I would feel nothing." Ally says awkwardly as well.

" Yeah...nothing." I say. We both look at the ground in an awkward silence. My shoes suddenly became very interesting. Then Ally takes s tep forward. She looks at me and, I look at her. And the next thing I know her lips were on mine.

Ally's POV

What the heck am I doin?! Why am I kissing Austin. More importantly, why is he kissing me back?! But most importantly, why does it feel so right? I felt a spark. No. Fireworks. NO. Lighting. I felt lightning. this felt like the most right thing I've ever done since agreeing to being Ausitn's partner. WE come apart. I look doawn but i can feel Austin looking at me.

Austin's POV

We come apart. that kiss was the best feeling in the world. It was amazing! But Ally wont look at me. She grabs her purse and starts digging thru it. I look at the ceiling, trying to avoid accidentally seeing a tampon. Awkward. Fianlly she gets what she's looking for and I look at her. She wont look me in the eye. She drops teh keys in my hand.

"Lock up when your done." Ally says. and she runs out. Faster than I've ever seen Ally run before. She's out the door before I even know what's going on.

"Ally! Ally wait!" I shout.

" Comeback." I murmur into the empty store.

**Dun dun dun. Well that's it until Sunday or Monday. Hope you love it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while. I should be able to update on Monday but not Tuesday because I have practice. But over Winter break I will be uploadin like crazy. Enjoy chapter 6! I do not own Austin and Ally but how cool would it be if I did!**

Ally's POV(the next day)

I didnt get that much sleep. But when I _did_ sleep, I dreampt. And when I dreampt, I dreampt of Austin and the kiss. And when I dreampt of Austin and the kiss, I woke up crying because it was just a dream. Finally, I gave up on sleep around 6 AM. I got up and put on one of my usual dresses. I had lots of bruises so I did what I usually do when my dad hits me. I cover it with makeup. Lots and lots of makeup. I did my hair and face makeup. By the time I was finished it was about 830AM. I walked downstairs and ate an apple for breakfast. I see a blue car pull up in my drive way. Looks like dad is home from the bar early. I help him upstairs into his room and give him an asprin and a glass of water. I do this almost every Friday and Saturday. Dad goes to the bar Friday and comes home Saturday. Then leaves Saturday night and comes back Sunday.. Spends the night with his "Friends" as he says. But Im old enough to know who he really spends it with. The terrible thing is that him and mom are still married. He has had numerous affairs. I just hope that mom gets here soon.

As if on cue my mother pulls up in the drive way in a silver rental car. I walk outside and greet her.

"Hi mommy." I say hugging her.

"Hi Ally-cat. Now, I need you to listen to me. When we are finished in there, I need you to pack as much as you can into a duffle bag and you're going to stay with me at the hotel until we can bring this into court. I'll get custody of you I'm sure of it. Okay?"

I nodded my head yes. WE walked inside to find my father driinking"Coffee". What happend next was too fast for me to see coming.

Austin's POV(that morning)

I did not sleep. AT ALL. I kept myself awake thinking about a certain brunette. Ally kissed me and I kissed back. It felt like...like...everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever needed. All of the feelings I got when I was at my happiest (for example, the happy feeling I got when I was eating pancakes, performing Time Square on New years Eve, Dancing with Ally at Trish's quincineta.). All of my wildest dreams. All of my deepest, darkest desires. Combined into one, amazing kiss. It was fantastic. I wanted to see her today. But her mom was coming home today. I dont need to be involved in Ally's family drama.

Ally was so beautiful. Maybe I needed her more than I thought. I've always had a crush on her. But i thought it was just a faze. Or maybe if we dated, but then broke up, things would be awkward. Or that it would ruin our friendship. I couldnt risk that. Our friendship meant too much to me. Besides I thought it was just a crush. But when I danced with her at Trish's party, i knew I was in love. I just pretended to like those other girls to get my mind off of Ally. When she mentioned us dating that day at Mini's **(In the episode "Backups and breakups")** I was in denial when I said I thought it would be weird for us to date. But I still thought it was just a crush. Now I know im in love.I'll call her tomorrow when this whole "confronting Lester'' thing blows over. I hold the key to Sonic Boom she gave me. Ashley and Brittany **( the other employees I made up. REmember them?)** had their own keys to Sonic Boom and Ally would probably call or text them to let them know she wouldnt be there. Tomorrow was Sunday. Sonic Boom was closed on Sundays but Ally always went there to clean or practice. I would see her there tomorrow.

I look at my alarm clock next to my bed. 830AM. I wondered what Ally was doing right now. I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep for the first time since I got home last night.

Ally's POV

I clutched my treble cleff necklace that Austin gave me. With my other hand though, I held my throbbing cheek. Where my father struck me. Him and my mother were fighting. Shouting. Yelling. I finally let the tears slip. This was too much. And so, I let myself snap.

"THAT IS IT! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THE YELLING THE DRINKING THE HITTING! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? IS IT SOMETHING I DID? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? yOU KNOW WHAT? DONT ANSWER THAT! IM DONE! LESTER DAWSON, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE. YOU. ARE. DEAD TO ME!" I shouted running up to my room.

I do exactly as my mother instructed me to do. I grabbed a douffle bag and carmmed as much as I could in to it. I grabbed clothes. Makeup, my razor, deoderant, perfume, my tooth brush, toothpaste, my hairbrush, my pills **(we will find out why she needs pills in a further chapter)** and everything else I need. Lastly I grab my picture of Me, Austin, Dez, and Trish at Jimmy Starr's Halloweeen party. All of us in costume. That was one of the best nights of my life. I put it in my bag. I grab my cellphone and put it in the bag too.

I look out my bedroom window only to see police outside my house. Oh no. I walk downstairs to find my house empty. I walk outside. I get stopped by a police officer.

"Allyson?" he asks.

"Yes, but, please call me Ally." I say.

"Alright Ally. Your mother is going to be here for a while, answering questions. But this is not a good seen for you to be in. I will give you a poloce escort to your hotel and I will interview you on the ride there. Once at the hotel I'll leave you be. Do you understand?"

I nod my head yes. I look at the time on my phone. Holy Lord. Its already noon. But I suppose time flys when your having fun doesnt it.

Austin's POV

I wake up around noon. Ally still in my head. I go across the hall to the bathroom and take a shower.

* * *

Ally's POV

My hotel room is really nice. My mom is back. She has enough money to get room survice and we got steak for lunch. I may have the body of a veggetarian but I love my meat. But I still have Austin thoughts in the back of my head. I pretty much came clean about Austin with my mom. She somewhat understands. The worst part about this whole thing is that I told Austin I would feel nothing from the kiss and he said the same. But the truth is...

It was so not nothing.

Austin's POV

Ally. Ally. Ally. Ally. Ally. Ally. she's all I can think of. I call her. No answer. I text her. No answer. I chat her. No answer. I video chat request her. I get denied. I have to see her. Hear her voice. See her texts. Something.

Ally's POV

I wipe off my stake knife and set it on the counter. I take a shower.

* * *

The next morning. I wake up at 845. Oh no. I have to be at Sonic Boom by nine so I can clean! I scarmble to get dresses. I quickly brush my hair and put it in a ponytail. But that looks bad. So I let it hang down and put a beeenie on. I take a room key, say good bye to my mom and then I'm out the door. I slam the door hard. I hear a crash sound. I must've slammed the door so hard that it made something fall off of a shelf. No matter. Mom will get it. Oh! I forgot my song book. I walk back inside to grab it. The book is in my hands. Then, my legs go weak again. I fall on my left side and a sharp pain goes through me.

"OW!" I excalim. My mother comes running toward me.

"Oh gosh Ally are you okay?"

And that's when I pull the bloody knife from underneath me. I had fallen on the steak knife. The door slam made the knife fall off of the counter. I pull the bloody knife out from under me.

"I'm fine." I say.

**That's it for Chapter 6! I'm gonna take a break. I'll put up the next chapter in about an hour!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I do not own Austin and Ally. I wish I did but I dont. Sorry I couldnt update yesterday but I had Christmas with my dad and had no time to update. I got some really awesome presents though. Anyways, here is Chapter seven. R&R!**

Ally's POV

I dont care what my mother says. I am not going to the hospital. I grabbed the first aid kit that the hotel room provided and wrapped some gauze around my waist. I didnt look at the cut in fear that I would worry myself. I cahnged clothes because the outfit I was origanally wearing was no soaked in blood. I wore a black beenie, a red plad button up shirt, and regular skinny jeans. I put on some black pumps-I think im going to start wearing pumps more often, they're super cute- and once again, before my mother can stop me, I am out the door and on my way to Sonic Boom.

Austin's POV

I sit on the counter of Sonic Boom holding the key in my hand. I let myself in since I still had Ally's key. No one was here. It was just me. I was waiting for Ally to walk in the door. I knew she would. As if on cue she walks in. She looks tired. I feel bad for her. Yesterday Must 've been rough. When she sees me she stops dead in her tracks and looks very confused.

" I thought you might want this back." I say tossing Ally the key. She catches it.

" Thanks" she says.

There's a small pause.

" So..." I say.

" So..." she reapeats.

" Are you okay?" I ask.

" You look... I dont know...different. Did you get away from Lester?" I ask.

" Oh. uh...yeah I did."

" Why are you late? I thought you set like three alarm clocks every night just to make sure you wont be late?"

" I didnt know how to set the alarm in the hotel room." Ally says.

Hotel room? I didnt even have to ask to know what she meant.

" What happend to your cheek?" I ask. She had a large blue bruise on her left cheek. As soon as I ask this he rhands fly to her face.

" Oh um..."

" It's okay. You dont have to say anything thing" I say.

There's a long pause.

" Look, thanks for bringing the key-" she continues to speak. but as she talks, she puts her hands on her hips, but then pulls her hands away with a pained look on her face.

"-but I really think you should-ow..." she says.

" Are you okay?" I ask.

" Um...of couse I am!"

"You're lying"

" How do you know?"

" Because you aren't making direct contact like you always do. What is going on?"

Ally and I continue to talk as we walk up to the practice room.

" Nothing Austin."

" Ally-"

" Austin please. Cant you just trust me? Cant you just...just..."

"Just what?" I ask.

Then, Ally's legs collapse from underneath her.

" ALLY!" I exclaim, catching her just before she hits the floor.

Ally's POV

" Austin Please. Cant you just trust me? Cant you just...just..."

" Just what?" Austin asks.

I think I may have lost a bit to much blood. Either that or my muscle weakness **( Remember the pills?)** came into effect again. Though I think It may have been a bit of both. Because my legs collapsed from underneath me and I fall. Austin catches me just before I hit the ground.

" ALLY!" he exclaims.

Austin slowly sets me down. I sit my self up against the door.

" I fell on a knife." I say.

" Fell on a-"

"Yes! Its...a reallly long story." I say running out of breath.

I know I have to show Austin the cut. Im not sure I want to considering he is going to have to see my bra- the cut goes from my hip to the side of my breast- but I start unbuttoning my shirt anyways. It shouldnt be too terrible. After all, I've seen Austin in his underwear before. **(Filmaking and fear)**

I take the shirt off and set it beside me. I would be blushing right now if I had enough blood to fill mey cheeks. I peel of some of the gauze to reveal the cut. Austin gasps.

''Ally..." he says.

I lift up my arms to show that the cut goes all the way up the side of my breast. I put my arms down and find him starring at my tattoo. It was a red electric guitar engulfed in flames. It went from my hip to the side of my breast on my other side wich was my right side. I put my shirt back on and button it up. I know I need to go to the hospital.

"Austin...take me ...to the hospital" I say.

He nods and picks me up bridal style. I lean my head on his shouldure. he grabs the key and locks up the store. He carries me to his black Camero Convertable that his parents got him for his 17th birthday. He sets me in the front seat and I buckle myself in. I force myself to stay awake the whole way. Austin gets in the car with a worried look on his face. I cant help but wonder what's going on inside his head right now.

Austin's POV

Bad news. Ally is near death. Good news. I just saw Ally in her bra. Maybe this day wont be so bad after all. I just saw Ally in her bra. Score.

**Dirty boys! Well thats all for chapter 7! I'll update tomorrow after school after I get my homeowrk done. Love you guys! I've gota nothing bur good reviews. Lets keep it up. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I'll try to get as much done as I can today because I wont be able to update tomorrow. But Wednesday should be no problem. I also wont be able to update thursday becuase I have practice from right after school until right before I need to go to sleep. Friday is a maybe. I should be able to but I'm not sure. Any ways lets get on with chapter 8! I dont own Austin and Ally. I also do not own Taylor Swift. I dont own " I should have kissed you" by one direction. I dont own one direction. I dont own the great pumpkin from charlie brown.**

Austin's POV

OH Ally. She looked so miserable. Not just now. But ever since we told Mr. Starr that Ally sang for Taylor Swift at the halloween party last year, she'd been acting differently. I just thought I was rubbing off on her. I should have known that something was up. I'm not sure what to do now. I can tell she's trying to keep herself awake. She's lost so much blood.

I turn on the radio and " I should have kissed you" by "One Direction" comes on. Awkward.

I can tell that Ally would have been blushing if she had enough blood in her cheeks.

" Almost ther Alls." I say. She nods her head in responce.

I pull into the parking lot as close to the front doors as possible. I get out of the car and go over to the passenger side and open the door. I unbuckle her and pick her up bridal style again. I carry into the waiting room and set her down in one of the chairs. I go up to the front desk.

" Can I help you ?" the lady asks.

" Yes my friend fell on a knife."

" A knife?"

" Yes a knife. I know it sounds wi\erid but she i seroiously near death and she needs help!"

" What is the patients name?"

" Allyson Dawson."

" Flesh wound?"

" Yes." I say.

The woman types a few keys on her computer.

" Let me see... Do you know her middle name?"

" Maire. Allyson Marie Dawson."

" Okay...Allyson Marie-Oh!" she says.

The woman presseas a button and talks into an inter com.

" Dr. Parker we have an Allyson Dawson for you. Flesh wound. Please report to room number 428 in the intensive care unit." She takes her hand off of the button.

" Brad, wheel this girl to room 428 in the ICU." The woman says.

" Are your parents around kid?" she asks. Well this woman was super nice.

" No they're in Seattle." I say. My parents were in Seattle for the grand opening of their new "Moon's Matress Kingdom" branch there. I had my house to myself for another week.

" What about her parents?" the woman asks.

" I called my mom. She's on her way." Ally pipes up before I can even answer.

As if on cue Ms. Dawson walks through the hospital doors along with Trish and Dez. Ms. Dawson takes over at the front desk and that Brad guy takes Ally away in a wheel chair. I sit down and talk to Trish and Dez. Though we dont say much. As soon as Ms. Dawson walks away to Ally's room, I start to talk. I pretty much come clean about Ally. Their faces when I told them Ally and I kissed. Hilarious. Their faces when I told them I saw Ally without a shirt. Priceless. It took all of my will power to not start laughing. But I stayed calm.

* * *

Still Austin's POV

After about 30 minutes of silence, A woman in her late twenties walks up to us.

" Hi I'm doctor Julia Parker. You're here for Allyson, yes?"

" Yes." The three of us say in unicin.

" Alright. Austin is it?" she say talking to me.

" Yes."

" Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"uh...sure." I say.

We walk away down a hallway so that Trish and Dez cant hear the conversation we were about to have.

No one's POV

" I cant believe Austin and Ally kissed!" Trish exclaimed.

" Me either. I knew Austin Liked Ally, but i sont think I ever knew that Ally liked Ausitn." Dez says.

" Im not sure I did either. Mainly because she was with Dallas. I cant believe that Dallas would do this to her."

" Yeah well that's over. I wonder what's going to happen with Austin and Ally. Are they gonna get together, or are things just going to be awkward?"

" I dont know. Ever since Austin made himself look like the great pumpkin to prove that he didnt like Ally, I 've never really thought about htem being a couple. But to be honest, they'd be kinda cute together."

" Yeah. They would be." Dez agrees.

Austin's POV

" Has Ally told you about her condition?" Doctor Parker asks.

" Condition? What condition?" I asked

" Im assuming thats a no. Allyson was born with weaker muscles than a normal person. Her muscles are accually thinner than they should be. Smaller. Making them weaker. Its part of the reason Allyson is so small. Every once in a while, if shes been working hard, or if shes under a lot of stress, her muscles will go weak. That's what happend here. She fell on the knife becuase of her weak muscles. When we wealed her to her room, she could barley stand, mainly because of blood loss, but her muscle weakness played a big role in that too. And speaking of her blood loss, that's what I need to talk to you about."

" Okay"

" Well she does have a pretty bad flesh wound and shes lost over 80% of her blood. That's a lot. There is a surgurey we can do to sew up the wound, but her blood loss can jeopordize her surviving the procedure. Her chances of surviving are very slim unless we can get someone to donate blood for her surgery. WE need nearly 3 pints of blood. We already have one and one half."

" So, you need one and a half more." I say.

" Correct. Now, I've looked up the medical records of Allyson's mother, and everyone else here for Allyson. And guess wh owas the only one with the same blood type as her?" She asks gesuring to me.

So now I've found another thing Ally and I have in common. Blood. This whole weekend has just been interesting.

" I'd be more than willing to donate." I say.

" Great. Please follow me."

So, so far this weekend I've kissed Ally, seen her in her bra, brought her to a hospital near death, and now I'm donating blood to save her life. What else could go wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeeeyyyyyy! I'm going to try to put up a couple more chatpers to hold you guys over until wednesday. Enjoy chapter 9! I so not own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV

I dont understand what people are always complainign about. Donating blood was easy.

" Thank you Austin. You very likeley saved Allyson's life. Now, would you like to see her before we begin the surgery?" Dr. Parker asks.

I nod my head yes and stand from the chair.

We walk into the ICU and find room 428. She opens the door and there's Ally. Her makeup is removed from her face. She must've put makeup on her arms as well. Because she had bruises on her arm s that she didnt have before. Her mother is right beside her.

" Ms. Dawson, may I speak to you? THere's some paper work I need you to fill out." Dr. parker asks.

" Oh. S-sure." Ms. Dawson says.

They exit the room and close the door behind them, leaving me alone with Ally. I sit down in the chair next to her bed. She sits up and turns herself towards me. She looks me dead in the eye. She looks serious. Suddenly, Ally leans forward. Thinkning we were going to kiss again, I lean in too. And then Ally thumps my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask.

" For donating blood for me. Austin please dont do anything so stupid like that for me ever again!"

" Ally I cant possibly promise that. You know I'd do anything for you. And I know you would do the same for me."

" Well I...uh..." She's at a loss for words. She sighs.

" Yeah. I would. I'd do the same if it was you in my shoes."

" You see? Nothing had changed."

" What do you mean?"

" Well...last night...Im sorry. If things are going to be _that_ awkward between us than we can jsut forget-"

" Dont. Start. Apologizing. You did nothing wrong, okay?"

" Neither did you." I say.

" I...I know."

" So we can just...forget about it. Forget it happend"

" Yeah but... Austin,the thing is..."

" What?"

" I was lying."

" Huh?"

Ally takes a deep breath.

" I was lying...when I said...I felt nothing." Ally says.

" W-w...what?" I stutter.

" Look, if you want to forget it happend...t-that's fine but...I dont want to forget."

I pause, trying to think of words to say. Ally looks away from me. She looks out her window on the other side of the room. I stand up and go around her bed so that Im once again facing her. He hair is covering her eyes as she looks downat her hands. I take a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear so that I can look into her eyes. Her deep, brown, doe like eyes. Ally's eyes. Her beautiful eyes. She looks up, looking into my eyes as I try not to get lost in hers.

" I dont want to forget either." I whisper to her. She looks up at me when I say this. It's sort of weird looking at her. I'm not sure I've ever seen her without makeup before. But I think she still looks just as beaustiful with it than she does without it.

I put another strand of hair behind one of her ears. I cup her cheek. This time, I lean in. We were inches apart, centemeters. I'd been waiting my whole life for Ally, I just never knew it. Until now. Ourlips were sooooooo close when suddenly...

Ally's POV(finally!)

" I dont want to forget either." he whispers to me. At first, I didnt know why I said that I didnt want to forget about our kiss. I was embarrassed when he didnt answer. But when he told me he didnt want to forget either, all I wanted was to kiss him again.

It was like he read my mind. He place some strands of my hair behind my ears. He cups by cheek. We were inches apart, centemeters. I'd been waiting my whole life for Austin, I just never knew it. Until now. OUr lips were sooooooo close when suddenly...

" Allyson-"

" Its Ally.'' I correct Dr. Parker, who totally interuppted my moment with Austin. Thanks alot.

" My apologize. Ally, we are ready for you. The surgery should only take about and hour." Dr. Parker says.

" I'll be here waiting for you." Austin says. I turn to face him.

" Dont worry." he says. " Ill be right outside in that waiting room as soon as your surgery is done." he says. He kisses my forehead, and walks out the door.

Austin's POV

I walk back into the lobby. I tell Dez and Trish the whole schpeel. Then I sit down in my chair and put my head phones in.

* * *

Trish and Dez had to leave. Their parents wanted them home. I check my phone. Its been a little over an hour. As soon as I look up fro my phone Dr. Parker walks up to me.

" The surgery was a complete succsess! She's still asleep, but would you like to come in? I can imagine she wouldnt want to wake up alone." Dr. Parker says.

" Alone? What about her mom?"

" Oh. Ms. Dawson had to go back to the police station to ask some more questions and fill out some more papers."

Police Station? I wasnt even going to ask.

We walk to Ally's room.

Ally's POV

I took a pill, then blacked out.

* * *

I wake up, but dont open my eyes. i'm still numb, and cant feel a thing. My entire body starts to tingle as feeeling returns to my body. It feels weird. As feeling returns to my hands, I feel a hand in mine. Austin. He really did stay. That's so sweet. I'm not quite un-numb yet, but I open my eyes. I blink a few times trying to focus. I look to my left to see shaggy blond hair and dark brown eyes.

" Hey you." he says.

" Hi." I respond

" Are you feeling okay?" he asks.

" Somewhat. Im not numb anymore, so my cut does kind of hurt."

" You'll be okay."

" I hope you're right."

" You can trust me."

" I know." I say.

He gives me his signature smile. If only he knew how in love with him I was right now. He gets on his knees on the floor next to my bed. He strokes my hair behind my ears. He cups my . Finally. At last at last at last. Our lips collide. It was a very powerful kiss. Nothing inappropriate. It was just a gentle, normal kiss. Yet, it was so powerful I thought I would faint. His lips were soft. The kiss was sweet. I never wanted it to end. But it did. We come apart, and look into eachother's eyes. We smile at eachother. Im tryng my hardest not to look like a fool.

Austin's POV

Once again I put the strands of hair behind her ears. I cup her cheek. Then. Finally. At last at last at last. Our lips collide. It was a very powerful kiss. Nothing inappropriate. I was deffenatley gentle, not wanting her bruised, fraile self. It was a gentle kiss. Yet, it was so powerful, I thought I'd pass out. Her lips were soft. The kiss was sweet. I nver wanted it to end. But it did. We come apart, and look into eachother's eyes. We smile at eachother. Im tring my hardest not to look like a fool.

**That's it for chapter 9! I'll update one last chapter. I wont be able to update tomorrow because I hav eparctic ebut I will be able to update on Wednesday. Now, on to Cahpter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

I** feel like Chapter 9 went pretty well. Even thoug I only updated it a few minutes ago. The story isnt even close to being over. WE still have a looooooooong way to go and I hope you guys are ready for it. So far in the story, I ve got nothing but good reviews. So lets keep it that way! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 10! Yay! Double didgets! I dont own Ausitn and Ally and I also dont own Netflix.**

Ally's POV

Austin stands.

" Im going to get some stuff from my car." he says.

I grab his wrist.

" But you're coming back right?" I ask.

" Of course. Im here with you the whole night. But I've got movies on my laptop, wich is in my car. I promise, Ill be right back." he says. He kisses my forehead, then leaves the room.

* * *

Austin returns in literally one minute. H e had his lap top in hand .

" Hey you." he says.

" Hi." I reply.

" So the TV in here sucks. I've got Netflix on my laptop. Do you wanna watch something?"

" Sure." I say. I scooch over and pat the empty side of my bed, motioning for Austin to come over.

" Ally, That's okay."

" No please. Sit with me." I say giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He always caves when I give him my puppy dog eyes.

" Okay." he says. He gets in the bed next to me and I wrap my arms around him.

We watch Forest Gump **(Wich I do not own)**. I flinch whenever they show Jenny being abused by her father or whenever they mention it. Austin holds me tight in those parts. He's so goood at comforting me. I start to cry towards the end of the movie when **(spoiler alert if you've never seen this movie!)** Jenny dies and leaves Forest alone to take care of their son.

Austin's POV

Ally cringes and flinches whenver they mention Jenny's messed up past in Forst Gump, the movie we were watching. Ill admit, this was a sad movie. I, even started to tear up at the end of the movie when Jenny dies and leave Forest with their son. But I wipe the tears away before Ally can see. I cant help but wonder if me and Ally will be like that. Not the dying nessessarily, but being so in love, that we're together 'till death. Woah. What am I saying? I'm not even sure if we're " boyfriend & girlfriend" and Im already thinking aout spending my life with her? Yeah. I am.

" Austin?" I hear Ally ask.

" Yeah?"

" What does...a-all of this...mean for you and I ?"she asks.

" What do you mean?" I ask.

" You know..." she starts. Then she leans in and we kiss again.

" What does this mean for us ?" she asks when we come apart. " Are we like...together now?"

" Do you want to be?"

" Do you want to be?"

" I asked you first."

" I asked you second."

" Ally."

" Austin."

We both start cracking up again. I missed this. Just us being two teenagers laughing at nothing. we stop laughing and we both look into eachother's eyes. At the same time we lean in and kiss passionatley. Not hard, but a soft, passionate kiss.

" I want to be with you." I tell her. And I meant it .

" You do?" She asks, almost confused.

" Yes." I confirm.

" why? I mean-not that Im not happy- but you're like the only guy who has really like me for me. Dallas is the only other guy I've been with and he completley and delibritly tried to change me."

" I feel like I can really trust you. You're different from other girls. I've liked you since the day we met. I was just afraid of jeopordizing our friendship. Or if we would date, then...you know... breakup, it would ruin us. Things would be awkward our friendship would be ruined, we wouldnt be able to write songs. But now I've felt your lips, and Im never going back." I say.

" Neither am I." Ally says.

We watch a few more movies. Its about 10:30 and Ally has fallen asleep with her arms around me. I shut off my laptop and set it on the night stand next to the bed. Ally looked so peaceful when she slept.

" Oh, Ally. Im so happy to be with you. Im so happy to fell you hugging me . To feel your lops against mine. I just wish I wasnt such a coward. I wish I was brave enough to tell you how I really feel about you when you're awake. How in love with you I really am. I wish I wasnt afraid. I dont know why I am. Ive never been afraid to tell a girl how I feel. But you're so...different. I'll get the guts someday. I'll get the guts to tell you how in love with you I really am. I in love with you I always have been. I love you." I whisper. Now If only I could say that to her when she's awake. I turn off the lamp and curl up next to Ally, he rarms have bee naround my waist for an hour, and I love it. I just wish I was brave enough to tell her in person how I feel. I've never been afraid to tell a girl anything except for Cassidy. But that was really just to get Ally jealous. Unfourtunatley for me at the time, Ally isnt the jealous type. I most certainly have never had trouble telling Ally anything. For some reason, telling Ally that I love her, is just difficult.

Ally's POV

Austin thinks Im asleep. But im not. I heard every word. And I couldnt be happier. Because I love him too.

**That's for Cahpter 10! I cant update tomorrow because I have practice but I will update Wednesday. REview!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I was almost done but my little brother shut off the computer and the entire chapter got erased! So I have to start over. I might be able to update tomorrow but I most likely will not be able to. I can update friday but cant at all that weekend because Im goin to be out of town and waont hav access to a computer. But the rest of winter break I will be updating like crazy! Enjoy chapter 11!**

Austin's POV

I dont remember much of what happend that morning. I remember waking up next to Ally and seeing her smile. Her beautiful, gorgous smile. She got her pain killers and steiroids for her muscle weakness. I remember walking out of that hospital and feeling happy that Ally was goin to be alright.

* * *

Eight days later. Still Austin's POV

Ally got he stitches removed yesterday. She is soooooooo happy. Im happy for her. School started in one week. I wanted summer to last. But it wouldnt.

" Oh come on Austin. Only this year and next year then we're done!" Ally says.

"Ugh...two more years of boring school. That is two years too many!"

" Guess who got a job at the uniform outlet!" Trish exclaims. Dez and Trish knew that Ally and I were a couple now. They were more than supportive of us.

"um...you?' Ally asks.

"Man ally, how are you so good at this game?" I ask.

" I hate this job. Everyting is school related." Trish says.

" Oh come on guys Im not happy about summer ending either but lets enjoy what we have left of it." Ally says.

" That is such an Ally thing to say." I say.

" Okay how bout this? Tomorrow is my day off. Austin, if you behave, we'll go to the beach and I might- just might- wear a bikini." Ally says.

" Yeah. Sure whatever." I say as I head upstairs to the parctice room. When I reach the stairs,

" YES!" I silently exclaim silently enough so that Ally couldnt hear me.

Ally's POV

Austin thinks I cant hear him. How cute.

" Oh, boys. Gotta love em." I say to Trish. She nods her head in agreement.

" I already have a bikini, but I really want a new one. Can you get a job at the surf shop so I can get a dis count?" I ask.

" Ally, you're a celbrity. You'll get it for free anyways!"

" Well, you're famous too! So can you get it? I assume I can trust you to get me something not too terrible."

" No prob sis. I got your back."

" No animal print!" I shout after her as she walks out the store.

* * *

Trish returns.

" Did you get the stuff?" I ask like an old timy gangster.

" Yeah. Austin around?" TRish asks like and old timy gangster as well.

" Na. He walked out a few minutes ago to answer a phone call."

" Good. Good. YOu wanna see what I gotcha?"

I nod my head. Trish looks left, then right, as if this were a super secret that know one could know about. She pulls out just the top. It was bright white. It was a strappless bikini top with ruffles going down the middle.

" The bottom matches. You're welcome." Trish says dropping the top into the bag the nhanding me the bag.

" Thanks T." I say.

Austin walks back into the store with the biggest grin on his face.

Austin's POV

Jimmy called. Ever since a few months ago when we told Jimmy the truth about the Halloween party, he's looked at us differently. He called and said something I never thought I'd hear. I walked into Sonic Boom tell Ally the news. She was talking to Trish. Trish was handing her somethign in a bag. I was smiling ear to ear. Suddenly, Dez is just standing there. Next to me.

" Dez? Where did you come from?"

" Ive been here the whole time." he says.

WEll ok then.

"Anyways...Ally! Guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what?! Guess. What." I exclaim

" What?"

" Jimmy called. He wants me and you to record " Dont look Down" for my next album!"

Ally's face lights up. She had gotten over her stage fright and was okay with performing with me.

" Really?!"

" No im llying. Yes Really!" I say.

" This is so amazing!" Ally says hugging me. I kiss her, momentarily forgetting that Trish and Dez were standing there.

"Aawwwwwww..." Dez sighs. Trish slaps him.

" Continue." Trish says.

* * *

The next day Ally's POV

I. Love. This. Bikini. I'm in my room getting changed. My mom and I have been staying in my house ever since the police took my dad to jail.

Austin texts me.

**Ally**/_Austin_

_Hey you_

**Hi!**

_Im on my way_

**Yay!**

_Yeah I kno rite_

**Cute**

_Wat can I say?_

**Lol**

_Im turning down ur blok_

**u shouldnt txt while drivin!**

_Whatev. Im here._

**Kk**

I put some black shorts on and grab a yellow jacket. But I just hold on to the jacket. I wanna see Austin's face when he sees me in this bikini. My scar from the stitches is vaigley visible but my tattoo really pops! I walk out my door and see Austin leaning against his car wearing a white Tshirt and blue shorts that go to his knees. His jaw drops and his eyes pop out of his head. He's looking me all over. I walk up to him, place my hand under his jaw, and close it.

" Eyes up dude." I say.

Austin's POV

Holy Crap Ally looks hot.

* * *

Dez was back to school shopping and Trish was who knows where. So it was just me and Ally. We went back and fourth from swimming and tanning. It was the perfect nine-day-a-versery. Well,almost.

* * *

IT was hours later. The sun was setting over the water. We had a bonfire going. I was sitting on a lawn chair by the fire with Ally on my lap. I had a blanket wrapped around us and we were snuggling as we watched the sun go down. About a half an hour ago, Trish and Dez showed up. At first, we were all talking together. Pretty soon though, Trish and Dez were watching intently as Ally and I talked.

" Austin?" Ally asks.

" Yeah?"

" Why me?"

" What do you mean why you?"

" Out of the hundreds of girls in Miami, why did you choose me?"

"Why not? You're beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. You're just...amazing. To be honest, I've always liked you. I was just afraid of messing things up. But I could never ask for anything more now that we are together."

"Really?"Ally asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Awwwwww" Dez say. Trish flicks his forehead.

" Continue." Trish says.

" I really mean that much to you?"

" Ally, you mean the world to me. If someone kidnapped you and the only way to get you back was to give up music, give up pancakes, or even give up life, I would do it."

" I doubt that would ever happen. I wouldnt ask you to do any of those things though. Especially that last one."

" I know." I say.

There's a long pause.

" Awwww are you guys gonna kiss now?" Dez asks.

" I swear carrot top if you mess up one more moment-" Trish starts but Dez cuts her off.

" Look." he whispers pointing to Austin and Ally. They hadnt even noticed that Dez or Trish had said anything. They were too focused on the person in front of them.

Austin strokes Allys hair behind her ear. He cups her cheek.

" Ally?'' I whisper. We were both whispering now.

" Yes Austin?"

"I love you." I say. We havent been a couple for long. But I dont care.

" I love you too." She says.

Ally's POV

" I love you." he whispers. I had been hoping he'd say that. I knew he loved me , I heard him say it in the hospital. But I wanted to hear him say it in person.

" I Love you too." I whisper back. HE cups my cheek and we kiss.

No one's POV

It may have only been a little more than a week, but when They said they loved eachother, they meant it . Now, they weren't just "two teenagers makingout". They were to seventeen year old kids her were genually and trully in love with the person who had their lips on theirs. Kissing. Trish and Dez walk away to give their love birds some privacy. Trish begins to yell at Dez for interupting too many times. Austin and Ally come apart from the kiss to breath. They look eachother dead in the eye and smile.

" I love you" They say at the same time without meaning to.

" I love you too." They say at the same time, on purpose this time. They kiss again.

Ally's POV

I love him.

Austin's POV

I love her.

Austin and Ally's POV

Im in love.

**That's all for Chapter 11! CAnt update tomorrow but Friday for Sure. REview!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know its early but I couldnt sleep. So here's Chapter12! I do not own Austin and Ally.**

No one's POV

It was the last day of summer vacation. Ever since last week, Austin and Ally said their " I love you's " all the time. Today, Ally was working at Sonic Boom. Nelson walks in wearing a bright pink dress.

"HI Ally. Im here for my dress rehersal." he says

"Nelson honey , dress rehersal means that you wear what you're going to wear to the concert it...doesnt mean that you wear an accual dress."

"Aaahhhh Narts! Do you know how hard it was to find a dress my size?" and with that, Nelson walks out the door.

Ally turns to Austin.

"What am I going to do with that kid?" she asks.

"Beats me." Austin looks around the store.

" You know, there's not too many people here today."

"I know. THe elementery schools are already back in class and everyone else is getting last minute supplies. We dont get much people this time of year."

" Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well in that case"... Austin leans in and kisses his girlfirned. They come apart.

" So how do you think the people at school are going to react to us? Junior year. Should be interesting." Austin says.

" You'll be breakin' hearts left and right." Ally says.

" Hey not just me. I know quite a few guys who about wanted to kill Dallas."

" So that means quite a few guys are going to want to kill you? "

" yep."

" Are you prepared for that?"

" Baby please. A couple of stupid jerks could never keep me away from you."

"Really?"

" Of course. And you know why?"

" Why?"

" Because I love you."

" I love you too." Ally says, kissing him again. They come apart.

" Oh! Did you get your schedual yet?" Ally asks.

" Yeah. Lets see if we have any classes together." Ally grabs hers from underneath the counter and Austin gets his out of his pocket and unfolds it.

" Okay um... Oh there's one! Uh...two three four...Oh yay! Seven out of nine.! Not including lunch. That's pretty good."

" What classes to we not have together?" Austin asks.

" Um... gym, and when you have English and math, I have creative writing and calculus."

" Of course." Austin says sarcastically.

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I put on a neon green tight fitting mini skirt, a white tube top, a black jacket, white pumps with neon greeen poka dots, my usual smokey eye makeup, braided my hair, and put on a neon green beenie. I'll admit, I looked pretty good. I put in my pircings. My white shirt was see threw, so you could see my tattoo on my side, my silver belly button piercing, and my strapless black bra. I grabbed an apple for breakfast. I ate it down to the core. I got a text from Austin.

**Ally**/_Austin_

_hey you_

**hi babe**

_babe?_

**Ya. Is that a problem?**

_No. Its cute._

**yay!**

_Anyways, Im on my way._

**R u txting n driving again?**

_No I just walked out my door. No worries._

**Good.**

About five minutes later he pulled up in my drive way. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I walked out the door. I found Austin leaning against his car.

No One's POV

Austin had on a black shirt with red stripes on it, black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from them, red shoes, and his whistle necklace. **( I watched the very first episode, and Austin accually blows his whistle necklace! So therefor, it is not a dog whistle necklace, but a regular whistle!) **Tipical Austin outfit. His eyes popped when Ally walked out the door.

Austin's POV

Holy Crap Ally looked amazing. She looked beautiful. I hardly ever say she looks hot anymore. I think beautiful has a more powerful meaning in describing her. Oh man, I think She's starting to rub off on me.

"Hey you." I say.

" Hi." Ally says. She gets on her tip toes-even in those heels she needs to be on her tip toes- and we kiss.

I open the door for her and she gets into the passenger seat of my c ar. I love this car! But not nearly as much as I love Ally. Can I tell you a secret? Of course I can, who are you going to tell? No one I hope. Anyways. When Ally and I first said our "I love you's", I realized how in love with her I really was. How much I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I already have most of it planned out. Im just afraid of how she'll react. But we've only been like "together" together for about two weeks. We've known eachother for like two years though. But I dont have money save up for it yet. And I dont plan on saving for it until I talk to Ally's mom about it. Mearly out of respect. That, and Im pretty sure Ms. Dawson would kill me if her daughter came home with a ring on her hand and she had no idea about it. But if all goes well, Ally is going to be in for the shock of a lifetime on her 18th birthday...if we're still together that is.

We pull up to the school.

Ally's POV

We pull up to the school. Yesterday, Megan interviewd Austin and I about us being a couple. Though she hadnt posted it on the cheetah beat website yet. So people most likely didnt know about us. ...This should be good.

Austin's driven me to school before, so that wasnt something people were surprised to see. I got out of the car and put my hand in Austin's. That's when people started to get suspicious. I keep my hand in his and walk close to his side.

Our lockers were pretty close to eachother. Austin grabbed his stuff for class and met me at my locker.

" Hey you."

"Hi." I say. People were staring, and I loved it. I backed up against my locker as Austin leaned forward. I put a sly smile on my face. He wraps his right arm around my waist and his left hand on the locker against my head. He smiles too. I keep my eyes on him, but out of the corner of my eye, I see every head turned to us.

" No teachers are looking." I say.

" Oh I know." Ausitn says. He leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him. WE come apart to the sound of gasps and murmurs around us. But we act like its nothing.

No one's POV

Junior year was going to be one thing. But senior year...would make this year seem simple.

**That's it for chapter 12! I wont be able to update tonight but tomorrow for sure!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldnt update earlier. I got home and had to do chores. Then went last minute Christmas shopping and then my steptdad was hogging the Im here now and I will defentatley put up more than one Chapter. I wont be able to update tomorrow because Im going to be out of town. Sunday is a maybe. Anyways, on to Chapter 13. There is a mystery in this chapter that continues on through the story until Ally's 18th birthday. Enjoy!**

Austin's POV

Ally and I have officially been together for over two months! Things are going pretty well. Tonight is homecoming and-obviously-I'm taking Ally. Tonight should be...interesting, because I really need to talk to Ms. Dawson about something. And I am absolutley. Positivly. Terrified of how she'll react. My plans for Ally and I next year will shock many, but Im ok with that. Although we've only been seeing eachother for two months, we've known eachother for two years. Maybe it wont be so bad...oh boy. I drive my black camero up to Ally's house. I get out and ring on the door bell. Ms. Dawson answers.

" Hi Austin! Ally's still getting ready, come on in."

"Thanks." I say stepping inside.

" Ally, Austin's here!" Ms. Dawson shouts upstairs.

" In a minute!" Ally shouts from her room.

" Hey Ms. Dawson, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

" Sure. Is everything okay with you and Ally."

" Yeah. Everything is perfect! It's accually Ally I want to talk to you about." I say.

Ally's POV

I zip up my dress.

" Ally, Austin's here!" I hear my mother shout from downstairs.

" In a minute!" I shout.

I add a bit more hairspray to my head. I put some more mascara on, them close my eyes and hairspray my face. I know it sounds weird, but hairspraying your face keeps your makeup from smearing.**(True Story)** I grap my midnight blue pumps and put them on. I look at myself in the mirror one more time. I look good. I grab my purse, put my phone in it, and head downstairs.

Austin's POV

" Well...Austin I have to admit Im a bit...surprised." Ms. Dawson says.

" And yet...I was expecting this to come up sooner or later." She says.

" Really?" I ask.

"Yes. But Austin this is not my decision to make. If this is what you think is right for you and Ally then I'd say go for it. It's all up to you." She says. Then, Ally walks donwstairs.

She looked...stunning. She had a bun in the middle of the back of her head with little strands hanging down the sides. She had her makeup done. Her bruises on her arms had faded away, so she had no need for makeup in those areas. She was wearing a midnight blue dress. The straps her ribbons that tied together around her neck. She had blue pumps. She looked so beautiful.

" Hey you." I say.

" Hi." she says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh...dont kiss me in front of your mom." I say when she leans in.

"Oh...uh...right." Ally says blushing.

" OKay love birds you're not going anywhere unti I get some pictures." Ms. Dawson says.

Ally's POV

I walk downstairs.

" Hey you." Austin says.

"Hi." I say walking towards him. I put my arms around his neck and lean in.

"Oh... dont kiss me in front of your mom." Austin says. I instantly back away.

"Oh...uh...right." I say blushing.

"Okay love birds you're not going anywhere until I get some pictures!" my mom says pulling out her camera.

* * *

The dance is fun. Trish is with...some guy, and Dez went with-or was probably forced to go with-Mindy. He didnt look too thrilled. He looked more or less scared. It was pretty funny. Austin held me close during the slow dances. I didnt dance during any fast songs. In case you havent noticed, I have two left feet. I just talked with some of my other friends. This was the first time I've ever come to homecoming. Ay other school dance I would just go with Trish but homecoming was different. The other dances were more like parties but with no alcohal and there were chaperones. But we would just wear normal clothes and talk to our friends. We didnt need dates. Homecoming, thers the dresses and the slow songs and the boys. I nver wanted to show up without a date. So I never went. Until Austin asked me to go with him. I acted like it was no big deal. But when I got back home that day I was about ready to scream my head of with joy! Trish got a job at a dress store and we got our dresses. I'd say i'm a pretty good actress. Because right now I wanted to scream because I had the perfect guy. Who treated me in the perfect way. The guy who every girl wanted. But I had. The guy who every girl wanted. But who everyday,told me he loved me. And you know what? I loved him too. I sure hope he likes me, because I dont plan on dumping him anytime soon.

When the first slow song comes on, Austin puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his neck and we dance. I'd say I wanst half bad. The song was "Rain" by "Bruno Mars". But it was really romantic when Austin's song "What do I have to do?" comes on. He was such a flirt! HE pulled me in and I lay my head on his shouldure. He whispers the lyrics to in my ear and I smile ear to ear.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asks me.

" I could ask the same to you." I say.

" Do you know how many girls that want you want to kill me right now?" I ask.

" I dont care. Nothing anyone says. Nothing anyone thinks. Nothing anyone does. Will ever ever ever ever. Keep me away from you." Austin says.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Nothing can keep me away from you either." I say.

" I love you." he says.

" I love you too." I tell him.

He kisses me. Hard. It wasnt not school appropriate hard. But it was hard. And I loved it. We come apart to find every single person staring at us. I loved that too.

" I love you." he repeats, louder this time so people can hear.

" I love you too." I say.

Austin's POV

I sure hope Ally likes me. Because I dont plan on dumping her anytime soon. Only ten more months until her 18th birthday.

**Can you guys guess what's going to happen on Ally's 18th birthday? That's it For Chapter13! I dont own "Rain." by "Bruno Mars". and I also dont own "What do I have to do?" by "Ross Lynch". I'll start typing up Chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14! This is going to be kind of a slow chapter. But its going to get better I promise. I do not own Austin and Ally. The mystery continues.**

Austin's POV

Ally and I have been together for three months now. Only nine more months until Ally's 18th birthday. I know Im going to sound like a girl-such a girl-when I say this but Im super excited to see her face when she sees what I got her! Im also very-very-afraid of how she'll react. This could ruin our entire relationship. Or it could make it even better. I've started saving up for it. Once there's two or three months left, I 'll tell Trish andDez so that the ycan help me with a plan to surprise her. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Wow, I sounded like Ally when I said that. Anyways, I just got our invitation to Jimmy Starr's Halloween party. This year, its at Clineridge Mansion. **(I dont know if there really is a Clineridge Mansion but if there is I dont own it. :P)**

" Hey you!" I chime as I walk into Sonic Boom, seeing Ally work at the counter. Ever since the mishap with Lester happend, Ally pretty much ran Sonic Boom. Lester was bailed out of jail by his rich new girlfriend, Nicole. Ally and her mother had a restraining order against him. THough the store was still owned by Lester, so he pays the bills. He works here when Ally and I are at school. Brittany is a senior, so she'll work it next year and Lester wont even work here anymore. He'll just pay the bills.

" Hi!" Ally smiles when she sees me.

" Guess What?" I ask.

"What?"

" Jimmy gave me our invite to his Halloween party!"

"Oh yay! Where's it at?"

"Clineridge Mansion."

Trish comes in.

"Guess who got a job at Halloween Town?" she asks.

"Another Halloween store?" Ally asks.

" Do you guys want discounts or not?" Trish asks.

"Trish, we got invited to Jimmy's Halloween party. This year, its at Clineridge Mansion." I say.

''Sweet." She says.

"Where's Dez?" Ally asks.

" Right here." Dez says popping up behind the counter. Ally opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it and turns to Trish.

" So I'll look for a costume over my lunch break." she says.

Ally's POV

"Trish I want something that people wouldnt expect to see me wear. Something that'll really make me pop!" I say.

" You want something that'll make you pop. Huh. Okay lets see..." she begins to browse the shelves. She finds a costume. Its a scanky cop.

" No." I say. She scans the shelves again. She find another one. I scanky cat.

"No." I say. I look on the shelves as she looks too. Then I see it. You're familiar with the game of twister right? It was a white, strappless booty dress-though it wasnt as short as the black one I wore on my date with Dallas-with blue,red,green, and yellow dots all over it. There was a headband of the game board withe the black spinner. Oh yeah. This was the one.

" Hey Trish." I say pointing the one twister costume. Her jaw drops.

"Oh perfect. Why dont we make this a bit more fun? Let's bet. I say when Austin sees you in this, he wont blink for...five minutes."

" I say ten."

" You're on." Trish says. And we do our handshake.

Austin's POV

Im at the Halloween party. Im dressed as a soldier. Im hanging with Dez who is dressed as Thor. I cant seem to find Ally or Trish anywhere. I decide to walk around and look for her. I see some people talking. Maybe one of them has seen her. I tap on one of the girls' sholdures.

" Excuse me, have you seen-Ally is that you?" I ask.

" Hey babe." Ally says.

Holy Crap. She looked ...she looked... I was in shock. It was amazing. She was dressed up as the board game Twister. She was wearing a short white dress with red,blue,green, and yellow dots all over it. She had a head band of the game board with the black spinner on her head.

I try to blink, but I cant. My eyes are aaalllll over her.

"HA! Trish, you owe me twenty bucks!" I hear Ally say.

" Ugh." Trish says handing her the money. Ally looks fantastic.

Ally's POV

Ha! I got twenty bucks. Austin hasnt blinked since he saw me. Ten minutes ago!...Maybe I should be concerned.

"Uh. Austin." Trish -who was dressed as a witch-says as she waves a hand in front of his face. HE still doesnt blink.

" I got this one Trish." I say. I step in front of Austin.

" Oh no. My bra came unsnapped." I say.

" Im sorry what?" austin snaps back into reality. I high five Trish. She walks away and starts talking to some other people.

" Now shut up and kiss me you idiot." I say to Austin. I kiss him.

Austin's POV

I feel like such an idiot. This is me and Ally's fairytale. I'm supposed to be teh sweet, kind hearted prince. And now Im acting like the dirty peasant who cant keep his eyes off the princess. I really have to clean up my act if I even want to think about popping the question on Ally's 18th birthday.

**POPPING THE QUESTION!POPPING THE QUESTION!POPPING THE QUESTION! That's right. ON Ally's 18th birthday, Austin is going to propose to Ally! Ah! But that's not going to be for quite a few more chapters from now. Next Chapter, Austin tells his parents his plans.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This is going to be A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER. Its going to be ALL AUSTIN'S POV. This is Austin telling his parents about his plans to PROPOSE to ALLY on her 18th birthday.**

Austin's POV

I woke up Saturday November 1st. I was terrified right now. Today is the day that Im going to tell my parents that Im going to propose to Ally on her 18th birthday in nine months. This should be good. I walk downstairs.

" Hey guys." I say to my parents.

" Hi sweetie how was the party?" my mom asks.

" Really fun." I say.

"Pancakes?" my dad asks.

"Do you even have to ask?" I say. Then I remember what I need to tell them.

" Hey so...can I talk to you guys about something?"

" Of course sweetie. What is it?" My mom asks. I grab my plate of pancakes and sit at the table next to my mom. My dad sits next to her.

" Well...its about Ally." I say.

" You see...in nine months-"

" Oh God Ally's pregnant!" my mom exclaims

"What?! No! Why would you...MOM!" I shout.

"Sorry kiddo. Go on." My dad says.

"Ally's not pregnant. I was going to say, her _birthday_ is in nine months. I know that that's a really long time from now but..." I pause.

" But what?" My dad asks.

" Ok. Before I say anything more, I need you guys to know something. I love Ally more than anything else in the world. And I need you guys to know, I. Am Not. Asking you to do this. Im telling you that I am doing this."

" Okay." my mom says.

" Two weeks ago, when I was picking Ally up for homecoming, I managed to talk to her mom about this."

"About what?" my dad asks.

I just come out and say it.

"On Ally's 18th birthday Im going to propose." I say. My parents pause. I can imagine they're trying to figure out if I said what they think I said.

"What?'' my mom asks.

" Look you guys made a deal with me. The deal was that the day I turn 18, Im out of here. I turn 18 two months before Ally does. So I'll be out of your hair and in my own place in time for it. I've already started saving up for her ring. Im not sure how Im going to do it yet. I know we've only been dating three months, but by the time I do it, it'll be our one year anniversery. That is...if we're still together. I ...havent really planned on what I'd do if we broke up. I dont even want to think about it. Look, you guys can say or think what you want, but nothing. NOTHING is going to change my mind. I love Ally so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So, long story short, on Ally's 18th birthday, Im going to ask her to marry me." Austin says.

My parents look stunned.

"So...you're going to move out...propose to Ally...and do senior year of highschool in that order?" My mom asks.

" Yep. And there's nothing you, or anyone else can do, to stop me.'' I say. I finish my pancakes and go upstairs to get dressed. Im going to See Ally at Sonic Boom. I'm in a pretty happy mood. I call her my girlfriend, soon my fiance, and in a couple years-hopefully-my wife. Austin Monica Moon and Allyson Marie Moon. Like music to my ears.

**Muah hahahahahahaha. I'm so excited. But the "will you marry me" chapter isnt going to be for quite a while. I hoped you guys like it. I cant update tomorrow but over the rest of winter break Ill be updating like a mad woman!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This chapter is slow at first but the ngets good in the middle! I've had some really good reviews so lets keep it up. Btw, I do not own Austin and Ally. In this chapter, Austin does something you wont ever see Coming!**

Austin's POV

Something weird is happening, and Im starting to get worried. Ally wasnt at school today. THat's normal for people who arent Ally. Ally has never missed a day of school in her life-that I know of. Today was Monday. I texted her after school and I got no responce. I called. No answer. I chatted her. No reply. I video chat requested her. Denied. Lastly, I went over to her house. No one answered the door. Did I do something wrong? Is Ally trying to ignore me? Something Doesnt add up.

* * *

Tuesday. Not at school. Not responding. I go to Sonic Boom after school. Neither Ashley or Brittany have seen Ally or know where she is.

* * *

Wednesday. Not at school. Not responding. Not at Sonic Boom.

* * *

Thursday. Not at school. Not responding. Not at Sonic Boom.

* * *

Friday. Not at school.

Lunch.

This food is disgusting. Trish and I push our trays away, but Dez digs in. Oh dez. Ive known you my whole life and I still dont understand you. I turn to Trish.

" Im worried about Ally" I say.

"Me too. This isnt like her." Trish says.

" I wish I knew where she was." I say.

Then Trish gets a look on her face. An idea face.

"Oh I know that look. That's your thinking look. I never get that." Dez says.

"Do either of you guys have your mytabs on you?" she asks.

I pull mine out and hand it to her.

" What are you doing?" I ask.

"You see there's this app. It's a tracking device app. If you know the password to someone's phone,you type it in here, and if that person has their phone with them, it will tell you their exact location!" Trish says.

I watch her type in Ally's password.

" Her password is _A&A4ever_? That's so sweet." I say.

" Yeah yeah mushy mushy love stuff. We get it. Okay. Now, according to this, Ally's just at home. It says she has a call in progress." Trish says.

" Oh! Austin if you have head phones, I bet I can hack into the system and you can hear the phone call." Dez says.

" But wouldnt that be wrong? I dont wanna snoop on my girfriend."

" Austin this may b eyour only chance to figure out whats going on with her. Thi scould be the answer to all our questions!" Trish says.

" Yeah...okay I guess." I say.

Trish hands Dez my mytab and I get my headphones out of my packpack. Dez presses a few buttons.

" Hurry!" Trish screams.

" Im going as fast as I can!" Dez exclaims. He presses a few more. I hand him the head phones. He plugs them in then hands everything to me.

" It should be working." Dez says.

I put on the headphones.

Trish's POV

Austin puts the headphones on. I hope this figures everything out. Its not like Ally to be absent from school for a week and not tell us why.

Austin listens. At first, he just has a straight face. then his eyes slowly get wider. Wider. Wider. Wider. His face drops. He looks scared. Terrified. He starts to shake his head.

"No." he murmurs.

"What happend?" Dez asks.

Austin removes the head phoens and presses the end button.

"Ally's dad. He got out of jail and is saying all of these mean rotten horrible thigns to Ally. The ywere just screaming at eachother! He's threatend to kill her we've got to help her!"

"Woah, calm down Austin. As soon as school lets out we'll find her location again and we'll find her." I say.

Austin's POV

I hear the final bell. I grab my things, slam my locker, and run out to my car. I drive and call Trish on my bluetooth car phone thingy**(Im not sure what those things are accually called but they are so cool!) **She picks up on the first ring.

"Austin! Ally's at Sonic Boom! You have to get there ASAP!"

" Im on my way." I say.

I turn into the parking lot of Mall of Miami. I grab my bag wich was really heavy. It was Friday so we had no homework. This was All of Ally's homework. Everything she missed this week. I see Sonic Boom!

There are police cars outside the store. Oh no. I see to police men with a man inbetween them. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. Lester. I run over in his direction. I reach them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I exclaim.

" I have the right to remain silent." Lester says with pure venom in his voice.

" Hey kid." a police officer says to me. I walk over to him.

" Are you in close aquaintence with Allyson?" he asks.

" Yes."

" While all of this was happening she said she wanted us to find some guy named Austin. Do you know wh this Austin person is?"

"YES! Im Austin!"

" Then go find her. I think we've finished everything here for now. She'll explain everything." The officer says. And with that, he walks away. Well he was a huge help. That was sarcasim if you couldnt tell.

I run into Sonic Boom and see Ashley. She is picking up instruments that have fallen down. Fallen down?! Was this really that bad? Ashley turns around and sees me. She has tears in her eyes. She points to the practice room. As if on cue, I hear the piano upstairs. A melody I didnt reconize. I walked upstairs and who do you think I see? Ally. She was wearing a simple black shirt and white skinny jeans. She had new bruises on her arms. Her left hand had gaws all around it. On her right foot, was a boot. They type of boot you wear when you break your foot. She was playing a melody I didnt reconize. But it was a pretty sad melody. She finishes. She lays her arms on the piano and puts her head in her arms, making many notes go off at once. I swear that girl had eyes in the back of her head.

" Close the door Austin." She says without looking up. I do as Im told, then sit next to her on the piano bench.

She looks up at me and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her small, frail waist. I was gentle because I know that if I hugged her tight, it would hurt her. I lift her on to my lap and hold her bridal style. She cries on to my shouldure and I rock her back and fourth. I know she most likely isnt going to watn to talk about it. So I just say something that will make her feel safe. Something that she doesnt have to respond to if she doestn want to.

" You know, when I turn 18, Im moving out of my parents place and Im taking you with me." I say.

" You'll feel safer." I add.

She doesnt move from her position, but she speaks.

" He violated the restraining order." She says playing with the treble clef necklace.

" He came to our house. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I hid in my closet. HE kicked open my door. I stayed hidden. I was too scared to even cry. But I knew what I had to do. I swallowed a steiroid**(remember she has a muscle weakness)** hoping that it would help me when I would need it. When the noise died down, I crawled-literally crawled-out of my closet. I cut my hand on the glass from a broken bottle." She says holding up her bandaged arm. I wasnt happy that she got cut, but beofre I thought she had done it to herself. I was relieved that she wasnt like that.

" I opend my window, and without another thought, I jumped." She says. I could feel my jaw drop.

"Ally...were you trying to-"

" No Austin I want trying to kill myself." She says cutting me off.

" I just had to get out of there and that was the only way how. But falling, I felt so free. I felt so alive. Then I heard a crunchng noise as I hit the ground. I felt nausious. I called 911 took me away. I was released from the hospital Wednesday Afternoon. My dad was always calling me. Giving em death threats. Then today, he found me today and assalted me in every way shape and form." she says.

" Im sorry Im so messed up!" She exclaims. Austin continues to rock her. He'd stay with her all night since tomorrow was Saturday. His parents were in Tampa for a mattress convention.

" Thank you." Ally murmurs. She lifts her head and kisses my cheek. Her sobs come to a stop and she falls asleep in my arms. I carry her to the couch and set her down. I walk downstairs. Ashley is gone. But I see Ally's mother.

" Oh, Austin. There you are. Is Ally with you?"

"Yeah. She fell asleep upstairs."

"Asleep? She hasnt slept since..."She trails off.

" I'll stay here with her." I say.

" Oh...okay thankyou. Um, if s-she wakes up, keep her here. It's not safe anywhere else at the moment."

"Will do."

" Thank you " she says. She walks out the door without another word.

No one's POV

Austin closes and locks the doors. He flips the open sign to closed. He locks the cash register and sets the alarm. He begins to walk back upstairs to the practice room. He almost walks in, but then pauses. HE closes the door, then does something that he hastn done in a while. He doesnt bow his head. He doesnt get down on his knees or fold his hands or close his eyes. HE just walks around the store and talks as if he were talking to a normal person.

"Why? Why do bad this happen to good people? How could you let this happen to her? she's so kind and sweet and that idiot almost killed her! Oh I know. The first conversation we have in years and this is what I say to you? This is what Im praying for? Well, it is. Ally is kind and sweet and beautiful. She never disobeyed you she never used your name in veign. You mean so much to her. She relies on you to keep her safe. To keep her alive. And so far, you have done a horrible job! Ally means the world to me and I am not going to lose her. Not again! Im not going to let her slip through my finger tips."

Austin pauses. He leans against the counter and puts his head in his hans.

"Ally's amazing. She would never talk to you like I am now. She'd never...shout at you like I just did! Now that I've said it, I feel horrible. The first time I talk to you since I was five yars old and this is what comes out. But I still dont understand why this happend to her. Why she is being punished. If anyone should be punished, it should be me. I've said some things I shoulnt have. Done some things Im not proud of. All of them, without even asking for you to forgive me. And Im sorry. but now, all Im asking is that you help her. Ally is the love of my life. You know that. So please. Help me, help her. You and I , we may not always get along. But she needs us now more than ever. And as for August**(Ally's birthday is in the month of August.)**please let it be forever. I need her. She is my everything. I would drink sulfuric acid for her. I would do anything for her. And she's in so much pain right now. Her mom needs you. Ally needs you.

Austin closes his eyes when he says this last part.

"I need you."

He opens his eyes. He walks back upstairs. When he opens the door, he sees Ally, awake, looking in the firdge. She's not crying anymore, but her eyes are still red and puffy. She gets two sodas and hands Austin one. He closes the door.

"Hey you." he says.

" HI." Ally says grabbing her cruches. She sits and so does Austin.

" Ive never broken a bone before. It hurts." Ally says.

" Are you coming to school Monday?" Austin asks.

"Probably. This has all just been so awful. I just couldnt go. But Im okay now that you're here."

" You know, when I turn 18, Im moving out of my parents place and Im taking you with me."

" I know. You already said that."

"Because I mean it. You dont deserve to be in so much pain."

"I know."

" Good." Austin says.

Then, without meaning to, they say in unicin,

"I love you." They laugh. Then this time, intentionally, they say in unicin,

" I love you too." Austin cups Ally's cheek, Ally throws her arms around Austin's neck, and they kiss passionatly.

**What do you guys think? Kind of a sweet chapter right? I'll start working on Chapter 17 in a few minutes but that one is going to be VERY SHORT. Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys this is going to be a pretty short Chapter. But I think you guys will like it.**

No one's POV

As the months go by, these events happen in the following order.

1.) Austin and Ally perform together for the first time in a long time. Ally performs as herself. Everyone is extremly proud.

2.) When Jimmy sees Ally perform, he offers her a record deal! But she turns it down. She's willing to perform with Austin when_ he_ wants her to. But performing isnt Ally's dream. She is perfectly happy writing songs for Austin.

3.) Everyone has happy holidays. They throw a party at Sonic Boom on New Year's eve. They couldnt believe that it was already a year ago that Austin had performed Time Square.

4.) Austin and Ally spend their first Valentines Day together as a couple. Very Romantic.

5.) Ally and Austin's Six-month-a-versery rolls around. Also, very Romantic.

6.) Without her knowing of course, Austin saves up more and more money for Ally's engagement ring.

7.) Spring Break rolls around and Austin performs at many of the telivised spring break beach parties. He's getting more and more famous.

8.) Austin records another album-this one also has Ally singing dont look down with Austin. The fans love Ally so much, they wanted her to be on the album again. Austin was so happy! The album is released a few weeks later.

9.) Junior prom rolls around. Of course, Ally and Austin go together. Trish goes with...some guy. And Mindy gives Dez death threats unless he takes her. Austin, Ally, and Trish, have the time of their lives. However, Dez watches the time of his life slip away as Mindy squeazes him.

10.) The last day of school. Only one more year of school for Team Austin.

11.) Austin keeps his promise to Ally. The day he turns 18, he moves out of his parents' house and into an apartment. He takes Ally with him.

12.) Only 2months,3weeks,and four days left until Ally's 18th birthday.

**I'll start writing chapter 18 right now! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muah hahhahahahahah! We are inching closer and closer to Ally's 18th birthday. If you jsut skimmed the last chapter I suggest you go back and read it or else you'll be confused.**

Ally's POV

Its been two weeks, but living with Austin was still a little new to me. I remember Trish and Dez's faces when they found out. Priceless.

_Flashback_

_A week and a half earlier._

_"Closing time! Ugh. Another long day." I said._

_" Yeah but we have a lot of fun here." Trish says. The boys nod in agreement._

_" Okay well lets just head back to our place." Austin says to me. As we walk out Trish grabs Austin's shirt collar._

_" Woah woah woah." She says._

_"Our?" she asks._

_I look at the door._

_"OH well look at the time we should go." Austin says. He and I frantically walk away._

_End of Flash back. _Still Ally's POV

I was upstairs in my-accually our-bedroom. Doing my hair and makeup. I could hear Austin talking on his cellphone. I coulnt undertand what he was saying.

No one' POV

What Ally didnt know, was that Austin had bought the ring. He was on the phone with an employee at the store that sold the rings because he had it custom made.

"Yes...Uh huh. Put it under Moon...yes...What do you mean how do you spell it? It's Moon M-O-O-N!" Austin says starting to get frustrated. He sighs.

" So when do you think itll be ready?...Two weeks? That's good. Tuesday at noon? Yeah that works. Uh huh. Yeah. Okay thanks so much." he hangs up the phone.

" I bet a hundred bucks, that that dumb chick was blonde." he says to himself.

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom with two smoothies.

" Hey you." I say greeting Ally.

" Hi." she replies.

" Zinga Juice?"

" Strawberry Kiwi?"

" Your favorite!" I say handing her the smoothie.

" Yay!" she says taking the smootie. I give her a quick peck on the lips.

" Now, if I'll excuse you, you have customers waiting." I say. Ally turns around to help the customers as I walk upstairs to the practice room.

Trish and Dez are up there -once again-fighting over somethign completly stupid and pointless. I close the door, put two fingers in my mouth, and whistle. Loud. Making Dez and Trish stop.

" Woah. Why'd you do that? Isnt that what this is for?" Dez asks nudging my whistle necklace.

" Ally taught me so I thought I'd give it a try. And speaking of Ally, you guys wanna know what Im getting her for her birthday this year?" I ask.

" Her birthday isnt for another two months." Trish says.

" I know but, its packed today. This may be my only chance to tell you without her finding out." I say.

" Okay so tell us." Dez say.

I honestly dont really know how to say it. But I do anyways.

" Okay...well...Im gettin her, a ring." I say.

" Oh thats so sweet. Ally loves jewelry." Dez says.

" Hang on Dez. I dont think Austin means _just_ any ordinary ring." Trish says.

" Austin, is this...an _engagement _ring?" She asks.

There's a small pause before I say,

" Yeah. It is."

Ally's POV (finally!)

Gosh its really busy today. These past couple of weeks have been all kinds of crazy. Austin turned 18 the day after the last day of school. He moved into his own apartment and convinced me to move in with him. I wasnt sure at first, but there really was nothing to worry about. My mother was completly fine with it. She trusts Austin and I do too. Its still all a little new to me. I can imagine he feels the same way. But Ive gotten used to falling asleep and waking up next to him everynight. He's so sweet. In the back of my mind, I was kindof afraid of how the first night would turn out. Afraid he would...you know... try to take advantage. But he didnt. He has so much respect for me! We've been together for almost ten months. I cant believe it. He really does love me. I dont know what I was afraid of that first night. I should have known that he would never try anything like that until after marrige. Woah! Did I just say that? WE havent even been together for a year and Im already thinking about sex and marrige with Austin? Yeah. I am. And Im not ashamed of it. He's always saying how much he wants to be with me forever. I want to be with him forever too. I'll admit, this isnt the first time I've thought about Austin and I being married. Its...uh...*cough-cough*also not the uh...first time I've thought about sex with Austin Either...

So anyways...awkward.

Austin's POV

"OH MY GOSH AUSTIN!" Trish squeals.

" I dont...understand what's going on here." Dez says.

" Dez, Austin's proposing. He's going to ask Ally to marry him!"

" She's not wrong." Austin says.

" But how on earth did you afford it?" Trish asks.

" I saved up for it."

" For how long?"

I was afraid she'd ask that.

"Oh...you know...since homecoming." I say.

Both Trish and Dez's jaws drop.

" You've been saving up for this since October?" Trish asks.

" WEll you see, when Ally and I said 'I love you' for the first time, thats when I knew I wanted to propse to her. I told myself I would wait until she's 18 wich I did. But I wanst going t oask her to mary me at such a young age and then having her run off and tell the world. So when I picked Ally up for hoemconing, I managed to talk to he rmom about it. And after the Halloween party, my parents. Neither of them were thrilled but, they're supportive. So _that's_ when I started saing up for it." I conclude.

" That's so romantic! I'm so happy for you!" Trish squeals.

" Yeah. So how areyou gonna do it?" Dez asks.

" Well, I havent figured that part out yet. But hey, I 've got two months." I say.

" I dont know. I dont think two months is as long as you think it is." Trish says.

" What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you have to look at it from a girl's persepective. You have to figure out what time of day you want to do it, where you want to do it, how you're going to get to that place without Ally knowing, how you're going to get Ally to that place, how you're going to surprise her, what you're gonna say, what you're gonna wear, and finally, how you're going to ask her to marry you." Trish says

There's a long pause.

" Yeah, I've got two months." I say with a lot less confidence in my voice. I continue.

" Well, I get the ring in two weeks. Im having it custom made. I'll start to really focus on it then. Bu tin the mean time, you guys cannot, CANNOT, say a word about this to anybody. Not your relatives, not Jimmy, not Megan and epecially, not Ally!" I say.

" Relaax buddy. You have our word." Dez says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"I'll just keep him away from all of those people yo listed." Trish says.

* * *

Ally and I were at home watching a movie. Its been two weeks, but living with Ally is still a little new. But Im glad shes with me. Ive grown used to falling asleep and waking up next to her everyday. Though the first night, I could tell she was somewhat nervous. She never said it, but I could tell she was afraid I would try to take advantage. But she knows Im not like that. I would never do something like that until after our marrige-if she says yes that is. Woah! Wait a minute. Ally and I have only been together for barley ten months and Im already thinking about sex and marrige with her? Well, marrige obviously since Im getting her a ring, but sex?...This is obviously not the first time I've thought about marrying her. Ally being my wife is all I can think about right now. I absolutly admit that. But uh...this um...isnt exactly the first time Ive though about sex with Ally either.

So anyways...awkward. Eh...Im a guy. What can I say?

**The next chapter will be Austin getting the ring! Ah! Enjoy! Oh but just incase you're wondering, Austin and Ally wont be "doing anything" for a while. So dont get your hopes up...yet.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Time for Chapter 19! We are inching closer and closer to THE BIG WAMO PROPOSAL CHAPTER! I dont own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV

Two weeks later. Today I get the ring! I have the perfect idea of how. I just hope Ally's hungry.

"Hey you." I say to Ally.

" Hi."

" You hungry? I was gonna run over to McDonalds to get luch."

" Sure. I'll take a-"

"Double bacon cheeseburger no onions extra pickles and a coke?"

"Diet coke." Ally corrects me.

" I always forget that part. Ill be back in a few. Love you." I say giving her a peck on her lips.

" Love you too." she says. I walk out of Sonic Boom. Perfect. She doesnt suspect a thing.

I go into McDonalds and -quickly so that no crazed fans see me-walk into the bathroom. Just as planned, there was Dez with my disguise. You see, not only am I trying to avoid crazy people at McDonalds, but Im going to keep this disguise on when I get to the jewelry store. If papparazzi sees me with the ring, they'll snap a picture and put it in a magazine in five minutes! It would totally ruin the surprise.

This was kind of an emo, goth kid type of disguise. Lucky for me, Dez is an extraordinary makeup artist. I took of my red jacket and replaced it with the black one. I put on the jet black wig. I t was exactly my hairstyle just a different color. Lastly, I put in the green contacts and take off my necklaces. Dez puts the clothes in the duffle bag. We walk out and order the food. After that, I tell Dez to sneak into Sonic Boom without Ally seeing him and to meet me in the practice room. He takes the food and walks out the door.

I run to the jewelry store. I find Trish. She must've gotten a job here. Perfect timing too.

" Trish." I call.

" Do I know you?"

"Its me Austin. This is a disguise to avoid papparazzi."

"Austin? Wow. I didnt even reconize you. Come on, we've got the ring for you back here." Trish says.

We get the ring. Trish gets fired. Also perfect timing. I need her to distract Ally while I get into Sonic Boom.

" Dont worry. I got this one." Trish says. She walks in and I walk in a few steps behind her.

" Hey Ally,check out my manicure." Trish says showing Ally her hand. As Ally looks at her hand I bolt up to the practice room.

"Cute." I hear Ally say.

I close the door and quickly get back to my normal self. I rip off the wig and put my red jacket back on. Then I wave for Trish to make another distraction.

" Um...OH! C-check out these new shoes." Trish says. I walk downstairs and out the back door.

" Oh my gosh those are so adorable where'd you get them?" I hear Ally ask.

I go around the building to the front doors to make it look like I just got back from McDonalds. Though, I couldnt help but feel like I forgot something. I shake it off for now.

" Hey you." I chime as I walk into Sonic Boom.

" Hi." Ally says.

" I hope you're hungry."

" I am I-wait."

"What?" I ask.

"Austin Look at me." she says.

I widen my eyes and look her dead in the eye. Then it hit me. Uh oh.

"Austin,y-your eyes,their GREEN!"

"What no uh...Look over there!" I say pointing in the opposite direction. I run up to the practice room as fast as my legs will carry me. Dez follows. I shut the door and look in the mirror.

I begin to take the contacts out.

"That was way too close." I say.

" Dude dont worry. Just act totally oblivious. Like nothing ever happend."

"Uh...yeah okay. I can do that." I say taking out the second contact. I walk downstairs. Ally runs to me.

"Austin look at me."

"Is everything okay?" I ask looking at Ally.

" No...that cant be right. Austin I swear just a couple seconds ago your eyes were GREEN. Bright bright green. Now they're back to normal."

''Sweetie, you're probably just imagining things because your hungry. I know _there's no food allowed in the store_ but just take the burger." I say handing her the burger.

" But Austin your-"

"Shhhhhh" I say cutting her off, putting my index finger on her lips.

"Eat. The burger." I say. She nods her head and eats the burger, excepting defeat. Phew.

Ally's POV

I absolutly positivly swear that Austin's eyes were bright green. I dont know what he's up to, but I am determined to get to the bottom of it.

Austin's POV

Ally was helping the last few customers of the day. Dez, Trish and I were up in the practice room.

"So, lets see the ring!" Dez exclaims.

I remove the small black box from my pocket and open the lid to reveal the ring.

" Wow." Trish says.

"So this is really happening."she says

I nod.

" We're happy for you." Dez says.

" Thanks guys" I say.

**Chapter 20 is next! Ah! So excited. Btw I do not own Mcdonalds, double bacon cheeseburgers, coke, or diet coke.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Hope you love it! I dont own Austin and Ally.**

Austin'sPOV

Ally's birthday is in two 's no time to lose as I passed Ally-who's helping a customer-without her seeing me. I walk up to the practice room where Trish and Dez were doing what they do best. This time, I use my whistle necklace to stop the argument. I put the whistle in my mouth and blow. It was pretty loud. they stop and look at me.

" if you two are done screwing around, I need your help."

"With what?"

"The proper way to throw a potato. What do you think? I need help with Ally's birthday!" I say.

"Have you figured out how your gonna ask her to marry you?" Trish asks.

"Yep. I just need help with the setup." I say.

"Okay so what's your plan?" Trish asks.

"I have it all set up. This year, Ally's birthday is on a Tuesday. The day before Ally's birthday, Monday, Ally's mom is taking her to Key West to spend some time with her. They're driving Monday morning and driving back the day after Ally's birthday,Wednesday. wednesday is our one year anniversary. wich is when I'll propose. Now, when Ally's gone, I'll be the kind, sweet boyfriend Iam. I'll answer her when she calls me. I'll text her for hours when she wants me to. Then, on Wednesday, I ignore her completley. I avoid seeing her. I dodge her calls. I dont respond to her texts. That will make it more of a surprise when she sees me." I say.

" where are you going to do it?" Trish asks.

"Here. Normally, Wednesday is Ally's day off. But since she's going to be gone, she's working the minute she gets back wich will be around noon. Trish, when her shift ends at nine, I need you to keep her in the practice room for about 20 minutes while Dez and Iget some of the stuff set up. Wich is where these supplies come in. Trish I need you to get a job at any place that sells flowers of flower petals. Then, any place that sells Ally's favorite scented candle wich is Vanilla-Lavender."

"Easy. Next." Trish says.

"Okay. This is a lot. I need about five thousand rose petals. Twenty-five-hundred of them red, twenty-five-hundred of them white." I say.

"Got it. Next. " Trish says.

" I need five-hundred Vanilla-lavender candles."

" Got it." Trish says.

"Great. Now Dez, this is where you come in."

" Hold on Austin. Before we get into detail, do you need to know the proper way to throw a potato? Im armed." Dez says holdingup a bucket of potatoes.

* * *

Two weeks later still Austin's POV

"Alright. Love you too baby. Bye" I say hanging up my phone. That was Ally. I walk into Sonic Boom. I see Brittany working at the counter as customers start to walk in.

"Hey Brittany. Have you seen Dez or Trish?"

"No but if I play my cards right, in about five seconds, Dez will come in with something stupid." she says.

"Hey guys! I got roller skates!" Dez exclaims as he skates in the store, around the counter, and ut the door. Brittany speaks again.

"And...cue Trish Job."

"Guess who goot a job at the flower cart?" Trish exclaims.

"Impressive." I say to Brittany.

"Austin, I'll have all five thousand rose petals by 3:30. turns out, the flower cart isnt just a cart, but a whole factory and store!" Trish says.

"And the candles?" I ask.

" Thats tomorrow's project." Trish says.

"Oh and by the way, if you prove to my boss that im accually selling these rose petals to 'Austin Moon' you get'em for free!" Trish says.

dez rolls in again.

"WOO-HOO!" he exclaims. Brittany comes out from behind the counter and trips him.

"WOO-HOO-OH!" Dez says falling to the ground.

"Oh, I love my job." Brittany says. Trish and I walk out.

* * *

Trish, Dez and I were walking to Trish's car with boxes of fake rose petals.

"Trish its so cool that you got _all_ of the rose petals today. I'm kind of in a hurry since Ally will be back in two days." I say.

" We'll just keep all of these boxes in the trunk and backseat of my car unti lwe need them."

"Works for me." I say.

* * *

"Thanks so much for helping me with all of this.'' I tell Dez and Trish.

"No prob buddy." Dez says.

" yeah but Ally means the world to me. I just want this nght to be perfect. It wouldnt be without you guys." I say.

"Oh come on Austin. We knew this was coming. to be honest, we want it to be pefect too." Trish says.

" Yeah. I mean pretty soon youll be having kids and-"

"Woah hold on there. We're eighteen. Okay? Lets not get too ahead of ourselves." **(Foreshadowing!) **I say cutting Dez off.

* * *

The next day at Sonic Boom Still Austin's POV

" Hey guys! Guess who got a job at burning wax?" Trish exclaims.

''Come with me Austin. I have to prove to yet another boss that Im selling a product to _Mr. Austin Moon_ for the future _Mrs. Ally Moon._ Come on." Trish says as we walk out.

_Mrs. Ally Moon. _Like music to my ears.

* * *

hours later in the practice room.

"Do you guys think shell say yes?" I ask nervously.

"Of course. why wouldnt she?" Dez asks.

" well...We're only 18. And we still have a year of school left. Maybe its too soon. She might say no." Austin says sadly.

"Austin? Did your hear tell you to do this?" Trish asks.

" Yes."

" Then why would fate, tell your heart, to tell you to do this if she wasnt going to say yes?" She asks.

There's a pause.

"Come on man! You're _Austin&Ally_! Practically a match made in heaven. You two are meant to be! There's no denying that." Dez says.

" Im still worried." I say.

"Oh come on Austin." says Dallas.

**Dun dun dun. Dallas returns! Whats gonna happen now? Your gonna have to wait and find out! I'll update tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I left you with a cliff hanger last time. Lets take a recap, shall we?**

Previously on Dating and Difficulty (May not be exact)

_" Do you guys think she's going to say yes?" Austin asked Trish and Dez._

_"Of couse she is! Why wouldnt she?" Trish asks._

_" We're only 18. And we still have a year of school left. Maybe its too soon. She might say no." Austin says._

_"Austin? Did your heart tell you to do this?" Trish asks._

_"Yeah." Austin says._

_" Then why would fate, tell your heart, to tell you to do this if she wasnt going to say yes?" Trish asks._

_There's a pause._

_" Come one man. You're Austin&Ally! Practically a match made in heaven. You two are meant to be! There's no denying that." Dez says._

_"Im still worried." Austin says._

_"Oh come on Austin." Dallas says._

No one's POV

" Dallas? What are you doing here?" Austin asks.

" Well im a little late but, I came here to apologize to Ally for...all of the bad things Ive said." Dallas says.

"A _little_ late?" Austin says. Dallas ignores this comment.

" But I guess she's not here." he says.

" No. She's not." Austin says.

" Look Austin, I know you probably hate my guts right now. If I were you id hate me too. But ive seen way you and Ally are. You're that one couple that everyone wants to be. And not because you're famous. Because you have somone you can tell anything too, the love of your life and a best friend all wrapped in to one. Do you know how many people want that?Do you know how many epople are trying to find that special someone but never do?How many girls are longing to find their prince charming and would be so jealous that Ally has finally found hers? I was so jealous of that spark that you two had, I left her."

" There was also the fact that you didnt aprove Ally for who she was. You completely and delibratley tried to change who she was and for what? You end up making fun of her messed up past and shattering her heart into bits. She loved you. She was heart broken. She loved you so much that for the first few weeks we were dating I was afraid she'd run back to you. And boy am I glad she didnt."

" Yeah. There's that too." Dallas says.

" Why? Why would you do that? How could you do that to her?"

" I saw that spark that you two had and I was afriad of losing her. I also knew that she would do anything to impress me. so I told her I liked girls who were outgoing and wild. So _she _ended up asking _me _out and I said yes. I tried to change her because I thought that if she was a different person, maybe you wouldnt like her as much and I would have a better chance with her. Now I see that Ive failed. You and Ally are absolutly perfect together. You will be together forever and have a fairy tale ending. And there's nothing I can do about it. So umm...just tell Ally I stopped by. Bye" Dallas says walking out.

"What just happend?" Dez asks.

" The person who's guts I hate the most just gave me a bit more faith." Austin says.

Ally's POV the next day

I'm home. Im at me and Austin's apartment unpacking. He wasnt here so maybe he's at Sonic Boom. This is weird. Austin has avoided my calls, texts, and every other way of being able to contact someone that I ve tried. He's ignoring me. On purpose? No. That cant be right. I'll just go to Sonic Boom.

* * *

I walk in and Im imideatly greeted by Trish and Ashley and Brittany. Though the boys are no where to be seen.

"Where's Austin?" I ask.

" Beats me." Trish says.

" I dont understand. He hasnt responded to any of my texts of answered any of my calls. It's our one year anniversery. You dont think he's _trying _to avoid me do you?"

" What? No. Just try to get your mind off of him. You have customers waiting. Well I gotta go make a phone call." Trish says. She frantically runs out of the store.

That was weird. Oh no. I just realized something. It all adds up. Austin wasnt at the apartment when I got there this _morning_. Morning. He hasnt bothered to talk to me all day. He hasnt called or texted me back. Morning. He wasnt home this _morning_. You dont think he's...no. Austin would never cheat. Would he. Ive seen it in so many movies and TV shows. The girl goes away for a few days and the guy finds his chance to have a one night stand behind her back. I guess it all makes sence...

I cant believe Austin cheated on me.

Austin's POV

I knew Ally would be back in the morning. I have to avoid seeing her all day in order to make the proposal a bigger surprise. So I stayed the night at Dez's and we played video games all night. It was soooo fun. Dez got in an argument with some foreign guy, and out of the blue Dez starts shouting things in some random language into the headset. Hilarious. My phone rings.

**Trish**/_Austin_

_Hello?_

**Austin?**

_Yeah?_

**We have a bit of a problem. Where are you?**

_Dez's place. Why?_

**Well, the plan is defanatly working. Ally is totally oblivious. But Im worried. She seemed pretty upset that you were ignoring her.**

_Trish! Just last night you were telling me I had nothing to worry about. Now you're saying I _do_ have something to worry about?_

**I know and Im sorry. But I havent seen Ally that upset in a long time.**

_Well as long as everything goes to plan, everything should be okay._

**You'd better hope so. This is your plan so its your fault if it goes down the drain.**

_I know._

**I gotta go. I'll test you deats if it gets worse.**

No one's POV

Trish hangs up the phone and walks back into Sonic Boom. Ally is jotting down in her book but as soon as she sees Trish she closes it. When Ally walks away to use the restroom, Trish sneaks a peak into the book. She knows she shouldnt, but she coulnt help but wonder what was going through Ally's mind on Today of all days. What Trish sees shocks her.

_Dear Diary,_

_I cant believe this is happening. Austin wasnt at the apartment this morning and has been completly ignoring me. I feel horrible saying this, but I think he might have cheated on me. It all adds up. He probably spent the night at some girl's house. Hes probably with her now. Eating her face off. NO. I cant think about this. Not now._

_I cant believe I spent-no, waisted- a year of my life I wont ever get back with him. Maybe Im overreacting? But if I dont see him tonight, I will have proved my cheating theory. Maybe I should...I cant believe Im saying this... maybe I should patch things up with Dallas. I mean, I know he said some things he shouldnt have but, we all do sometimes. He's tried to change me before he can change me again. He can transform me into something perfect. I'll be to good for Austin. He'll regret doing this._

_ -Ally_

Trish takes a picture of the page with her phone and sends it to Austin. Trish closes the book and acts like nothing happend. Ally walks out.

" Trish d oyou think you can handle my shift and do a good job for like 15 minutes. I have an arrand I need to run."

" Sure. Where you headed?"

" The library. Be back in a few." **( Dallas works at the library!)**

Trish calls Austin.

**Trish**/_Austin_

_Trish?_

**Did you get the picture?**

_Yes! This is horrible!_

**Its gotten worse.**

_What?! How could things possibly get worse?_

**She's going to the library. Where Dallas works.**

_What?!_

**Dont worry. I'll fix this. But you may have to come down a bit early. Ill call you.**

She hangs up the phone.

At the library Ally's POV

I walk into the library and see Dallas. He's working the register and looks rrreeeeeeeaaaallllllllllllyy yyyyyyyyy bored. I walk up to him and he instantly perks up.

"Ally?" he asks.

" Hi Dallas." I say.

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! The next chapter is when the big question comes. Will Ally say yes after all that has happend? Youll have to read to find out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HI GUYS! we arent even close to being done. We still have a lot to go. Hope you love this chapter. Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

Previously on Dating and Difficulty (not exact)

_Ally walked into the library and sees Dallas. He was working the register and looke rrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa allllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy bored. Ally walks up to him and he instantly perks up. _

_"Ally?" he asks._

_" Hi Dallas." Ally says._

Ally's -present-POV

"Um...is everything with you and Austin ok?" Dallas asks. That was weird. It was like he read my mind.

"Oh...not really. Not at all. Its just not working." I say.

"Oh. Im sorry."

"No Im sorry. Im the one who waisted a year of my life with him."

"Waisted?"

"Yes, waisted."

"Oh." is all Dallas says.

I sigh.

" Dallas...do you...do you think that maybe you and I could...you know...give it another try. Us?"

Dallas pauses.

" Ally, you have no idea how much I want to say yes...but I cant. I just cant. I couldnt do that to Austin."

" But Dallas he-"

"No." he cuts me off. He continues to speak.

"I dont know what happend between you two, but I do know, that you two are meant to be. Austin loves you more than anything else on this earth. H can give yo so much more than I can. I still have feelings for you. Im still in love with you. The only reason I wanted you to change your image is because I thought if you were a different person, Austin wouldnt have feelings for you. I let my own stupid jealousy blind me from the girl I love. But thats why you have to stay with Austin. I love you so much and all I want for you is happiness. But happiness is something that I cant give you right now. Go with Austin. Marry him. Start a family with him. Do everything with him I wish I could do with you. Listen to him say to you everything I should have said. I love you Ally. So go be happy."

I look at Dallas. Stunned. I hesetate at first, but then walk out of the library without looking back.

* * *

I go back to Sonic Boom.

" Hey Trish. Everything ok?" I ask.

" Yep...everythink ok with you?" she asks.

" Yeah. You know Ive been thinking, Austin and I live together. Even if I dont see him for the rest of the day, I'll see him tonight at home. I'll talk to him then."

"Okay." Trish says sounding relieved. Weird.

Austin's POV

I walk into the library. I see myself in the reflection of the glass double doors and I look furious. But thats because I am. Im going to kill Dallas. I walk into the library and see him. He sees me too and I give him my drill sargent death glare.

"Dallas. Outside. Now." I say.

We walk out side and go into an alley so no papparazzi will catch what is about to happen. I face Dallas and he faces me.

" What did you want to talk to me about?" he asks.

I punch him in the jaw.

" First you break her heart, and the nyou steal her away from me?!"

" I didnt steal her!" Dallas says clenching his jaw.

" Yes you did!" I shout.

Before I know it, Dallas gets up and punches me in the stomach. I fall to the ground.

" I know how much you love her. I know how much she loves you. I told her that. I told her how much I love her and-"

"YOU WHAT?!" I say cutting Dallas off. I kick him..."there". He yelps and falls to the ground. He stands up panting hard, then punches me in the mouth. I taste blood.

"You...didnt..let me finish." Dallas says.

" I told her how much I love her. How much I want her to have happiness. but happiness isnt something I can give her. But you can. I told her how much she means to you. Dont worry, I didnt mention the ring." he says out of breath.

" So what are you saying?" I ask him.

" Go get her. Ask he to marry you. Watch her say yes. Watch her say yes. Watch her walk down the aisle in that long white dress. Listen to her say 'I do'. And give her the happiness I should have, but cant." he says.

There's a pause.

" Go get her." he says.

I honestly dont know what to say, except for nothing at all. So I run off-rather limp because where my Dallas punched me in the stomach really hurt!-without another word.

Ally's POV

" Ally, you've had such a long day. why dont you close up early and practice piano int the practice room?...There might also be some birthday presents from me and Dez up there." Trish says.

" Eh. Sure why not?" I say. I flip the sign from open to closed, lock the doors and regester, and set the alarm. I walk up to the practice room.

No one's POV

Ally plays the piano upstairs as Trish sends a text to Austin.

**You, Dez. Sonic Boom. NOW!**

Trish goes to the closet and gets two boxes. Ally stands and turns and stands from the piano bench. She walks over to the couch next to Trish.

" Open this one first. Its from me." Trish says.

Ally opens the box and gasps. She takes out the red dress. Trish had gotten her a red dundress that went to Ally's knees.

" Oh my gosh its beautiful. Thank you." Ally says hugging her friend.

" You're welcome. Now, open this one its from Dez." Trish says setting the present in Ally's lap. Ally just stares at it.

" well arent you going to open it?" Trish asks.

"Dez got it. Im scared." Ally says.

Trish rips open the box and takes out the bright red wedges.

" No way. Dez got me these?" Ally asks.

" Well...I picked them out but Dez paid for them." Trish says.

" Thankyou." Ally says.

"Well dont just stand there. Try them on." Trish says.

She leaves the room to give Ally some privacy. She walks out of teh room to see the begining of the trail of rose petals going out the door.

" You made it." Trish says.

"Yep." Austin says popping the"p" sound at the end.

" Dez is out doing rose petals. He'll text me when he's halfway-" Austin's phone buzzes. He reads the text.

"Its him! Get Ally!" Austin says.

" Trish?'' Ally calls from inside the practice room.

"Hide!" Trish says. Austin hides under the stairs.

Trish walks in to see Ally holding teh dress to her chest. The dress was strapless.

" zip me." she says. Trish walks over to Ally and Zips the back. Ally twirls around.

" So, what do you think?"

" I think, that that is the perfect outfit to wear when you find Austin's annibirthdaysery present."

"Huh?"

Trish opens the door and Ally gasps. She sees a trail of red and white rose petals that lead out the doors of Sonic Boom.

" How did this happen? The doors were locked." Ally says.

" Austin had his ways my friend." Trish says.

There's a small note. Ally picks it up. In Austin's handwriting it says.

"_Follow the roses."_ Ally looks at Trish who is smiling ear to ear.

" Well go on." She sas. Ally follows the roses and goes out the door.

**And on to Chapter 23!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THIS IS IT GUYS! THE BIG WAMMO PROPOSAL! But dont worry this is NOT the last chapter. We still have about a year and a half of Austin and Ally's lives to see! Enjoy! I dont own A&A.**

Previously on Dating and Difficulty(may not be exact)

_Ally was wearing the new red strapless sundress that Trish gave her and the knew red wedges that Dez "gave" her._

_"So, what do you think?" Ally asks Trish._

_" I think, that that is the perfect outfit to wear when you find Austin's annibirthdaysery present."_

_"Huh?"_

_Ally opens the door and gasps. She sees a trail of red and white rose petals leading out the doors of Sonic Boom. There's a small note. Ally picks it up. In Austin's handwriting it says,_

_"_Follow the roses."

_Ally looks at Trish who is smiling ear to ear._

_" Well go on." she says. Ally follows the roses and goes out the door._

Austin's-current-POV

I run out of my hiding place as soon as Ally walks out the door.

" The candles!" I tell Trish. We start taking out candles and setting them up. Dez walks in, out of breath, still spreading the last bit of rose petals.

" Dez! The sound system!" I say tossing Dez my mypod.

Ally's POV

I have a feeling these rose petals are just leading me in a huge circle around the mall. But I dont care. This is so romantic! I knew Austin would never cheat! This was all just part of his plan to surprise me! I follow the rosepetals. Im in the food court now. I find another note on a table at Mini's.

_"Sorry to keep you walking so much. I just needed to set some things up. But you're halfway ther! Now follow the rose petals to the place we first met and Ill be there awaiting to see your beautiful face"_ The note said in Austin's handwriting. Aaawwwwww! This was so sweet!

Austin's POV

We've finished lighting the last few candles. All of the lights are off and the room is illuminated by the hundreds of candles.

"Okay now go! Leave! GO!GO!" I say pushing Dez and Trish out the back door. I sit on the piano bench and grab my accoustic guitar. I wait for Ally. I cant wait to see her. I dont see her, but I know she's near by because I can hear the _clickclackclickclack_ of her shoes.

No one's POV

As Ally gets closer, Austin plays his guitar and begins to sing.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby_

_There'd be no clear skies_

_If I lose you baby_

_And just like teh clouds my_

_eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain_

_rain rai-ai-ai-ain_

Ally walks in as he sings the final verse. Her jaw drops. The nshe smiles ear to ear.

"Hey you" Austin says.

"Hi." Ally says.

She looks around the room. Austin sets his guitar down and stands. Then approaches her and hugs her.

"So how are you?" he asks.

" I dont know." she says.

"Look, I know this hasnt been your best day, but it was all part of the plan."

"Plan?"

"Care to dance?" Austin asks. He grabs a remote, presses a button and "Rain" by "Bruno Mars" begins to play. He holds her close. He spins her around and dips her down. Suddenly all of teh memories from Trish's quinceneta return. Except there was no one to blow an air horn in Austin's ear making him drop Ally. No istead he brings her back up and kisses her. They come apart.

Austin turns the music donw, so it can still be heard, but Ally can hear him speak.

"I love you. Your perfect. The way you walk. The way you dance horrible aside from slow dancing. Your voice when you sing, even when you talk. The way your perfect brown hair, falls perfectly together on your perfect shouldures. I love your big brown eyes. Your personality. They way you love life. You're perfect. In every way shape and form. But there is something that's been bothering me for quite some time now. And if you'll let me, there's one thing Id like to change about you."

"What's that?" Ally asks.

Austin stops the music completly.

"Your last name." he says.

"What?!" Ally exclaims.

Austin turns to face Ally. He gets down on one knee. Ally puts her hands over her mouth in shock and begins to cry. Tears of joy of course.

Austin isnt nessessarily crying, but he does tear up. He lets one tear fall from his eye and doesnt care that Ally sees it.

"Ally I thought I lost you. When I heard you were going back to Dallas I was heart broken and I knew I had to stop you and Ally Im so sorry. But I am never. Ever. Ever. Ever. to lose you agin. Im not letting you slip from my fingertips. I love you. And I want to be with you. Forever."

Ally cant speak. Austin pulls out the small black box. Ally grips her necklace with one hand. She's still crying. Austin lets a few more tears fall. He opens the box to reveal teh diamond ring. Austin honestly has no idea what he's doing. He just hopes for a yes. Ally is fearing that this is all just a wild crazy fantastic dream and at any minute she'll wake up. But she doesnt. This is real. And both are in complete and utter joy. As well as complete and utter fear. Austin lets the words come out.

"Allyson Marie Dawson." he starts. Austin takes a deep breath.

" Will you marry me?" he asks.

Once again, Ally cant speak. Words cant express the joy she's feeling. She nods her head and mouths the word "yes". She gets on her knees next to Austin. He slips the ring on her,then wraps her into a tight embrace. They both let themselves cry. They were engaged. They were getting married.

Allyson Marie Moon.

Ausint Monica Moon.

Together.

Forever.

Finally.

* * *

They get back to their apartment. Austin carries Ally in bridal style. Ally kicks off her shoes. Her feet were KILLING HER. Austin carries her bridal style upstairs and kicks the bedroom door shut as she works off his shirt. The rest shall be untold...

**Yay! Austin and Ally are engaged! And as of what just happend, Ally's not going to get pregnant...yet. But when Christmas rolls around on the other hand...**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT?! I was looking up episodes of season 2 of "Austin & Ally" and there is are episodes called "girlfriends&girl friends" where Austin gets a crush on Jimmy Starr's daughter. "Chapters&choices" where Ally's mother returns and believes that Austin like likes Ally. Lastly the one Im looking forward to most is "Couples&Carreers" ! I dont know what that one is about but that HAS to be Auslly! Im so excited. But I found those on wiki so they may not be accurate but everyone on wiki is talking about it! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Auslly may finally be happening! But now on to Chapter 24! btw Merry Christmas! I do not own Austin and Ally.**

No one's POV

Most of you were probably wondering. But no. Austin and Ally did not have sex. They just had a really long makeout session after they got home. They were now engaged to be married. Even though they were engaged, they went no further than kissing...with the occasional tounge...anyways.

You would think that it would be Austin wanting to go further with Ally stopping him. But-surprisingly-it was the other way around. Austin refused to go further mearly out of respect. Ally loved that he was such a gentlemen. That night when Austin proposed made them fall in love with eachother all over again.

All was bliss.

Ally's POV

It was the following last day of summer vacation. Then, we were seniors in highschool.

I woke up with Austin next to me. As usual. The ring was in the black box wich was sitting on the night stand next to our bed. I took the ring off whenever I slept or showered in fear of losing it. Austin thinks Im overreacting. But if you've seen me, I tend to lose things. Austin just rolls his eyes. I sat up and put it on. I stood. I walked around to Austins side of the bed. he was still asleep. I kneel down and kiss his forehead. Then I head downstairs.

After pouring myself a cup of coffee, I sat and looked out my window. The sun shined on my ring. The way the diamond and smaller diamonds surrounding it sparkled in the sunlight made me smile. I get an idea in my head.

Austin told me we should think of a crazy way to tell the world that we're engaged. I came up with one.

I get out my camera and press record.

" Hey guys. Austin's still asleep. I know I dont post videos of me very often but all of you know who I am. Its me, Ally. I have some news. Austin told me that I should think of a crazy way to tell you guys this news, so I figured Id put it on the website for millions of people to see at once. So here it is. All of the Auslly fans out there will love this. But to all of the girls who want to marry Austin, Im sorry to tell you that the position has been filled." I say. I hold my hand up to the camera to reveal the ring.

" That's right. On Wednesday, Austin got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. As you can tell by the ring on my hand, I said yes. It was so romantic! There were a trail of rose petals leading me to him, there were candles everywhere, and my personal favorite-though he's not going to be thrilled that Im telling you this but I am anyways-Austin even cried! Well...we both did. But Austin never cries! Ive never seen him cry since the day I met him. True story. But what guys dont know, is that girls think that guys who are super hot, and are softy's, are sexy. Am I right? So thanks for listening, and spread the word. Im going to make breakfast, and by that I mean pancakes. We love you guys. Bye!" I say.

I start making the pancakes. I get out the butter,syrup,whipped cream,strawberries,blueberries, and chocolate chips.

After about 20 minutes I hear Austin walk down the stairs.

"Hey you" Austin says.

"Hi"

"Yay pancakes!"

"Duh." I say.

Austin looks at his phone. Austin gets notifications whenever someone posts something on the website.

"You posted a new video?" he asks.

"Yeah watch it. I think youll be pretty pleased." I say.

He presses play. I continue to prepare the pancakes. He laughs at some parts. When it ends, he looks at me, then his phone, then me, then his phone, then me again.

"Huh.I should cry more often." Austin says.

"Yes." I push the plate to Austins chest."Yes you should."

Austin's POV

The next day

"WAKE UP!" I hear. Then I feel a pillow hit my face. I sit up and see Ally holding a pillow.

"WE have to get ready for school." Ally says.

"Uuuugggggghhhhhh." I moan.

"Stop complaining or no pancakes."

"Yay school! I cant wait!"

Ally's POV

I hear the alarm and shut it off. Ugh. 6 AM. I look over at Austin still asleep.

"Austin. Wake up baby." I say. He doesnt budge. I grab a pillow.

"WAKE UP!" I shout, hitting him with the pillow. He sits up.

"We have to get ready for school." I say.

"Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh." Austin groans.

"Stop complaining or no pancakes."

"Yay school! I cant wait!" Austin says. Austin will do almost anything for his pancakes.

* * *

We get to school. Everyone-literally,everyone-stops what they're doing and stares at us. Austin takes my hand and we walk towards teh building. Some people whisper, some people point out the ring. Then out of no where, some one starts to clap. Then everyone joins in and pretty soon Austin and Ally are surrounded by a round of applause. I guess they're congradulating us. I blush. We walk into the school and are surrounded by more applause. We find Trish and Dez.

"What is going on?" Austin asks.

"Austin and Ally being engaged is the most interesting thing to ever happen here! Everyone is happy for you guys!" Dez says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep. That, and we're famous. People are nice to the famous." Trish says.

**Thats it for Chapter 24! I know it was kindof a slow chapter. chapter 25 should be decent. Chapter 26 will be funny. But chapter 27, somethin huge happens! Hope u luvs it! Merry Chirstmas!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys. Merry Christmas again! So in this chapter,we learn a bit more about Ally's past. Hope you love it!**

No one's POV

Since Austin and Ally still had a year of school left, they knew it would be a while before they could get married. But little did they know, it would be a lot longer than they expected. Quite longer.

They told their parents. The world knew. But then it hit Ally.

Ally's POV

The whole world knew about me and Austin being engaged. It was about 9:30. But then it hit me. I had finished my shift at Sonic Boom. Austin and I were at home watching TV when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I grab my phone and go to the kitchen. I go to the fridge and grab a large pickle from the jar. Then I much on it as I walk upstairs.

Austin's POV

I was downstairs watching the "Dinka Channel"**(Disney Channel)**. I was watching "Houston&Hally"**(Austin&Ally lol!).** Ally's always saying I look like Ross Lynch. But I just dont see it. It was kindof weird how similar the lives of Ross Lynch and Laura Marano's characters were to mine and Ally's. If I didnt know better, Id say we were the same person.

I heard Ally upstairs talking on her phone. She was yelling. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV colume donw. I cant make out the words she is saying. But I could tell she was frustrated about something. I walked upstairs towards Ally's voice. She was sitting on our bed crying as she spoke.

"The bruises may be gone but I still have memories that wont ever go away!I am so much safer here with Austin than I ever was with you!" she shouts.

Ally doesnt see me in the hallway out side our bedroom door.

"Well fine! Be that way!I dont want you! I dont need you in my life! I dont deserve the pain you've caused me all these years! You used to be so good! Now you mean nothing to me!" Ally hangs up her phone and puts her headphones in. She listend to that weird melody again. Remember last year beofre we engaged, the last time Ally's father hurt her? she was playing a sad melody on the piano. This was the same melody that she was listening to. THere were lyrics, though I couldnt make them out. She listend to the song with her headphones on and sobbed. She stops the music.

"Austin get in here. I know you're there." she says.

I walk in and sit on the bed next to my fiance,who was still sobbing.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"OH yeah! Im just fine and dandy! Im crying for absolutly no reason at all!" she says sarcastically.

"Well whats wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with my dad."

"Hes trying to get a hold of you again?"

"No. I called him."

"What?!Why?!"

"Because ever since he lost custody of me he hasnt reall been in the rock-star loop like the rest of our parents have. He didnt know we were getting married. He is my father. And I wanted to tell him myself before e hsees it on TV or the cover of a magazine."

I couldnt argue with that. She was right.

"Im not saying I want him to walk me down the isle or anything...cause I dont." SHe says.

Suddenly, there was a flash outside and a huge BOOM! Ally screams. She hated thunder storms. She was terrified of them. Deathly scared of them. I never knew why. But I was about to find out.

"Oh perfect timing." I say. I cradle her in my arms.

"Ally?"

"What?"

"Why are you so afraid of thunder storms?"

She pauses.

"You want the truth?" she asks.

"No Ally I want you to completly lie to me." I say sarcastically. Ally gives me "The look".

"Yes. I want the truth." I confirm.

"When I was younger, by dad used to beat me in the middle of storms. Right when the thunder struck. He did it so that the neighbors couldnt hear me cry."

I pause. How in the heck do you respond to that? Thunder crashes again and Ally screams. We hold eachother tight. Ive never seen Ally so terrified. Ever. It accually scared me to see her so frightend. After about an hour, her sobs silenced and she fell asleep in my arms. I. Am. A miracle worker! I slowly lay Ally on the bed and cover her with teh blankets. I slip off her ring and put it in the small balck box like she always does. I turned off the light and walked downstairs.

I grabbed a picke from the fridge and munched on it. I like pickles nearly as much as Ally does-it was kind of freaky how much that girl loved pickles-but they made a good midnight snack. Or in this case, a good 10:15 snack. I couldnt stop thinking about Ally. Ive tried so hard to make her feel better. I just wish I could protect her from all of the harm that the world has to offer. I guess I cant though. It makes me so frustrated! Why cant everything just be perfect? Why cant we just all be happy all the time? They say everything happens for a reason. Or, what doesnt kill you makes you stronger. I hope thats true. And I certainly hope I find a reason for Ally to be in all of this misery.

I turn of all of the lights and walk back upstairs. I reach our bedroom but then pause. I stand in the door way and look at Ally. She's awake. Shes lying on her stomach looking out the window,watching the rain fall. She flinches everytime the thunder crashes. Then, she does something I didnt expect. She sings. The mystery melody!

**I dont know what this song is called or who its by but I dont own it and its a really sweet song.**

_So I'll dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she's here in my arms_

_Before we know it_

_The clock will strike midnight_

_and shell be_

_ gone_

When she finishes, her eyes flutter close.

Im not even sure how to respond to this. I wait a few minutes until I know that Ally's asleep. I walk in the room and put on PJ's minus a shirt. Classic me. I lay next to my fiance. I look at her as she sleeps. I can see her eyes moving under her eye lids. Shes dreaming. I only hope that it isnt a nightmare. My hopes are answered when I see the slightest smile curl across her face. I was another thing. Tomorrow was Saturday. Perfect.

**Now, on to Chapter 26!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. I own nothing. Lets go!**

Ally's POV

Home coming came and went. Everyone had fun except for Dez who was-once again-forced to go with MIndy. No one quite knew what she saw in DEz. No one.

At sonic boom.

"Hey you." Austin says.

"Hi."

"Hows work?"

"Fine I guess."

" Guess What I got?"

"What?"

"Our invite for Jimmy's halloween party."

"Sweet!"

"And this year, its not at some creepy haunted mansion. This year its at The Allure."

**"**NO way! Ive heard of that place. Its a super high up rich people ballroom. The hugest parties EVER have been hosted there!"

" I know Im super excited" Austin says.

"when is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Time?"

"Ten."

"Okay. Ill start looking for costumes soon. I bet I can get something even cuter than last year." I say.

"I will love you so much if you can get a costume hotter that the costume you wore last year." Austin says.

Saturday. Austin's POV

I was waiting for Ally. I have all black on. Ive got my ahir spiked up and-Im not proud of this-Ive got black eyeliner under my eyes. Im that stupid vampire all those girls like.

Ally comes downstairs. she has a small, tight fitting cheetah print dress and black pumps. She has her hair in a really high bumb.

"Im that dumb brat from New Jersey All those guys like." she says.

She walks over to me, places a hand under my chin,and just like last year,closes my jaw that had dropped.

"Keep your mouth closed. Youll catch flies." she says.

Ally's POV

AT the party.

We find trish-who's dressed as a princess-and dez-who is the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Jimmy walks up to us dressed as a bellhop.

"Hey guys! Havin' fun?" he asks.

"yeah. Really great party. As usual." Austin says.

"Great. Now you kids are 18 right."

''Yeah..."i say suspiciously.

"Okay so under 21. If I were you, I wouldnt drink the punch..." Jimmy says walking away.

"Okay...putting that aside, Ive got some big news." Trish says.

"What about?" Ausitn asks.

"Well, I know its not for some time now,but what would you say if I booked you to perform half-time at the superbowl?!" Trish says.

" I would say YOU ARE THE BEST FLIPPIN' MANAGER EVER!" Austin says. We all have one big group hug.

Jimmy gets on stage.

"Hey everybody! What do you say we have a little kareokee action!" he says. The crowd cheers.

"Any takers?" Jimmy asks.

Austin's POV

"Any takers?" Jimmy asks.

Ally turns to me.

"Why dont we do a duet?" she asks.

" You want to?"

"Yeah. Lets go!"

I raise my hand.

"How bout Ally and I do a little duet action?" I say.

" Come one up!" Jimmy says. The music begins to play.

**Austin**/_Ally/_both

**Yeah**

**Woah**

**Im walkin on a thin line**

**And my hands are tied**

**Got no where to hide**

**Im standin at a cross roads**

**Dont know where to go**

**Feelin so exposed**

_Yeah Im caught_

_In between _

_where Im goin and where I been_

_but I know_

_that theres no turnin back_

_yeah_

Its like im balanced

on the edge

Its like im hangin

by a thread

but im still gonna

push ahead

so i tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Dont look down down down down x4

**itd be so easy**

**just to run**

**itd be so easy**

**to just give up**

_but im not that girl_

_who gon turn my back _

_theres not turnin back_

No turnin back

_its like im balanced_

_on the edge_

**its like im hangin**

**by a thread**

_but im still gonna _

_push ahead_

_so I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

Dont look down down down down x4

**Thats it for 26! Austin is performing the Super bowl! NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE TEAR JERKERS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright guys. Lets get right down to buisness. These next few chapters will be tear jerkers. Also very suspenceful. Some people have asked me if Ally is going to be prego anytime soon. My responce is...wait until they start to mention Christmas. Anyways, here is chapter 27.**

Austin's POV

I walk up to the practice room and hear Ally playing that melody again! The one she played when Lester broke the restraining order, the one she listend to and sang when Lester found out about Ally and I being engaged, did something happen with Lester? I would find out. I closed the door and Ally turns around. She doesnt look surprised to see me.

"Hey you." I say

"Hi"

"Are you okay?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"You seem sad. Whats wrong?"

Ally sighs.

"My mom is going on another research trip. Shes going to be in Scottland for three years."

Im not quite sure how to respond.

"Oh." is all I say.

"Im gonna miss her I guess." Ally says.

"I dont blame you." I say.

"Why dont we do something fun?" I suggest.

"Like what?"

"The beach!"

"Come on. Austin I almost always have bad experiences at the beach!"

"Yeah. Almost. The last couple of times werent so bad. You can trust me. I wont let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart,hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Wow. You really want me to come to the beach."

"Yep."

Ally sighs.

"Okay lets go." she says.

"Yes! I promise you'll have fun. Get changed and well go."

"Okay." Ally says. She grabs her midnight blue bikini out of the closet. We keep swimsuits and clothes in the closet for occasions like walks out of the practice room and changes in the bath room.

"Yeah. Change in the bathroom. Thats what I meant." I say aloud to the empty room.

* * *

At the beach Ally's POV

Dez and Trish are arguing...again. Austin has taken off his shirt and Im trying SO hard not to stare at his six pack. I take out all of my piercings and out them in my bag. I take off my ring and put it in there too. I stand up. Austin is wearing sunglasses put I can feel his eyes on me as I shrug out of my sundress so that Im just wearing my bikini. I put my dress in my bag then lay on my towel on my stomach. Austin opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I dont care if I get tanlines Austin I am NOT unstrapping my bikini top." I say.

"How...do you DO that?" Austin says.

"Its a gift!"

"Anyways, do you want to hit the water?'' Austin asks.

"Well since there are sharks and jellyfish and whales and a bunch of other stuff that could potentially kill me out in that ocean, no thanks. Ill pass."

"Oh come on Ally. There is nothing to be afraid of. Nothing out there is going to hurt you. And if anything tries, they have to answer to my fist."

This makes me laugh.

"Sweety come on. Ill protect you. Nothing bad is going to happen. You can trust me." Austin says.

"Oh fine. Lets go to the water." I say.

We leave Trish and Dez, still arguing. When we get to the water, Austin jumps right in. I walk in. The ocean water is always warm so I have no trouble. I close my eyes and go under. I come back up a second later. Austin pops up a few yards ahead of me. I sneak up behind him, splash him and jump on his back.

"Guess who!" I exclaim.

" Oh it is SO on!" Austin says. He falls backwards, dunking us both into the water.

* * *

A while later, still Ally's POV

It was about 1:30 and I was starting ot get hungry. Either Austin can read minds, or he was feeling the same.

"Wanna go get some food?" he asks.

"sure." I say. We start heading back to the shore. We were still in the water. Im glad I came. Austin was right. I was having so much fun! And then, it happend.

We were walking up to the was a few paces in front of me so he didnt see what happend,but frankly,neither did I. I was walking when I feel a sharp, electricuting, excrushiating pain. It was horrible. The worst pain Ive ever felt in my life. I scream at the top of my lungs. I see Austin nearly jump out of his skin. I scream until my throat hurts. I scream until my lungs burn. I scream until every single bit of oxegen inside of me has been released. Austin turns and faces me. At first, I just stand there. Then, I go into shock and look up,up,up until my eyes nearly roll into the back of my head. I collapse to the sand.

"ALLY!" I hear Austin exclaim. My eyes are open but everything is blurry. My eyes dont shut,but everything goes black. I see nothing but darkness. And that was when my heart stopped beating.

Austin's POV

We were walking towards the shore. I was a few paces in front of Ally so I didnt see what happend at first. Then I hear a bloodcurdling scream come from behind me. I turn around and see Ally. At first she just stands there. Then she looks up,up,up until her eyes nearly roll into the back of my head. She collapses onto the sand.

"ALLY!" I exclaim.

Her eyes are wide open but they arent moving. The color was beggining to drain from her. What happend? Was this her muscle weakness? No. She would have had symptoms and she took her steroid this morning like she was supposed to. What happend? Then I saw in the water. It was a jellyfish. but not just anyjelly fish.**(Im making this part up.)** Im not quite sure what this sort of jellyfish is called cause it has a really long name. This sort of Jellyfish was poisonous. it could kill people. Kill. Die. Dead. Thats when I snapped.

I pick up her wrist and feel for a pulse. None.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" i shout once people have started to gather around. They taught us how to do CPR at school, so thats waht I started to do. I pressed on her chest-not like that, I was saving her life here! I tilt her head back and breath into her. I repeat this as the life guards rush over. I let teh tears fall.

"Come on Ally baby stay with me." I whisper.

A life guard comes over and kneels down next to Ally. Im just about to give her another breath when

"Stop!" The life guard shouts to me.

"Ive got a pulse." he says.

I lean down and put my ear to her mouth. Heat. Breathing. Life. She came back.

"Shes in shock." the lifeguard says.

Ally was moving slightly. I almost couldnt hear it. But I do.

"Where's Austin?" I hear Ally say faintly.

"Im here sweetie. Keep your eyes open stay with me everythign is gonna be okay." I say.

The ambulance arrives.

**Dun dun dddduuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn. Cliff hanger! Now onto Chapter 28! I have gotten some really good reviews and I would like to keep it that way. Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I dont own A&A. Lets go!**

Austin's POV

In the hospital.

Ally was taken to the ICU. I wasnt yet aloud in her room. So I sat on the floor outside her room. I curled my knees to my chest and put my heads in my hands. Im still crying. Im getting really tired but I force myself to stay awake. I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Give this to her when shes done." I hear Trish say. I hear a thump next to me and then footsteps walking away. I dont look at Trish, but I can tell by her voice that she was crying. I glance at what was next to me, then accually look up into the blinding lights of reality and see what was layed next to me. It was Ally's bag. All of her things were in it. I break down when I see her necklace and ring. This was unbarrable. Then,something else inside the bag catches my eye. Her book. I wasnt thinking. Im not sure why, but I pick up her book and read from the begining. I see when she first got the book,when the abuse started,the day she met me-wich was a really sweet entry-with some songs inbetween such as double take, the day she first layed eyes on Dallas, when Dallas asked her out, our kiss-wow that was an interesting one-,when we started to date,a few more songs, right before I proposed when she thought about going back to Dallas, the day after I proposed and how happy she felt, and our latest song. I start to cry even more. This is torture.

I drop the book back into the bag. This is all my fault. If I hadnt asked Ally to go to the beach or even go into the water none of this wouldve happend. Ally wouldnt have died and I wouldnt have had to bring her back with CPR. I feel so guilty. I wont ever forgive myself for this. Ever.

The door opens and several doctors walk out of Ally's room. I stand and I see Ally's doctor Dr. Julia Parker.

"She's alive. Weak,but alive." she says giving me a sad smile.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes. We got all of the poison out of her but it left a nasty wound on her foot. She'll be on cruches for three days. "

"Okay."

"Do you know where her mother is?" Dr. Parker asks.

Then I remember.

"Scottland. Another research trip."

"Who has she been staying with?"

"She's lived with me for a few months now."

"Alright. Would you like to see her?"

I nod and walk into the room and see Ally fake sleeping! must notve noticed. The doctor walks out of the room and closes the door behind her, leaving me alone with Ally. I sit on the edge of the hospital bed and stroke a strand of Ally's hair behind her ear. I take the ring out of Allys bag and slip it on her finger.

"Ally the doctors are gone you can stop faking." I say.

Ally's eyes flutter open and she smiles at me.

"Hey you." I say.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"This is all my fault Ally Im so-"

"Dont! Even. Start. Apologizing." she says.

" But its my fault that you-"

"Stop saying-"

"But-"

"You know what? Ill except your apology, but only so I dont have to hear _im sorry im sorry im sorry_ over and over again."

" Thank you."

She pulls me next to her and hugs me tight. I hug her too. Trish and Dez come in too. We all talk and laugh like teenagers should. It felt good to laugh. It seems like its been a while. Trish and Dez leave about two hours later. I plan on staying with Ally as long as shes here. Wich I dont know how long.

"How long are you going to be here?" I ask.

"They're letting me out tomorrow."

"Great. Ill stay with you the whole night."

"Really?"

"Of course. Im never leaving your side again. Not after last time."

"Stop it. You have no reason to feel guilty."

"I have a whole bunch of reasons to be guilty. The main one, we're here." I say gesturing to the hospital room.

"The other reason being that cast around your left foot." I say pointing to her foot.

"Austin will you please stop. I love you and I want you to stop worrying about me. Im okay."

" I love you too. And if it makes you feel better Ill stop blaming myself...outloud."

Ally playfully hits my arm. We just talk and talk about a lot of different things. What us being married will be like. We dont just talk about us. We talk about lots of things. Though, the one about us that I cant really stop thinking about is the conversation we had about us possibly having kids one day. It wasnt long. It only lasted about five minutes. I havent really thought about it much until now. Now I cant help but wonder what it would be like. We'd probably be about 20 or 21. After we're married of course. I wonder what it would be like to have a son or daughter. Maybe even both. **(Foreshadowing! Extreme foreshadowing!)** Then Dr. Parker walks in to give Ally some more drugs and the thought is instantlly pushed out of my head. Im just worrying about Ally now. The guilt is coming back. How am I ever going to survive this?

**Just a few more chapters until it happens. When you find out what in particular I am foreshadowing. Silly Austin thinks he'll be 20. Oh Austin. Silly Austin. It will be so much sooner than that. So. Much. Sooner. Hope you guys liked this chapter and next is the big break up cha-you know what? Maybe I shouldnt say. You'll have to read for yourselves. Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I would really like to hit tripple didget reviews soon. Tell your friends! I need some more publicity! This is an IMPORTANT chapter. VERY IMPORTANT. Hope u luvs it. R&R.**

Ally's POV

The next day.

I dont remember much of the next morning. I wake up next to Austin. No surprise there. I remember walking out in the parking lot to the car on cruches. Austin was super worried about me. He didnt say it because he knew that it would irritate me, but I could see it in his eyes. Its so sweet how much he cares about me. Im so lucky to have him in my life. Last night though...was...interesting.

We talked about a lot of things. Just to keep us from getting bored. We talked about what our married life will be like. Austin's carreer. Music. Our families. And families led to a very interesting topic. Kids. Mine and Austin's. Kids. It wasnt a long conversation. About five minutes. It started with us talking about our parents. How we were trouble makers when we were little kids. That got us into talking about kids in general. Then our kids. Ive only thought about Austin and I having kids once or twice. Not very often though. It just wasnt my biggest priority. But now its all I can think about. I cant help but wonder what it would be like to have a son or daughter one day. Maybe even both.** (BOTH! FORESHADOWING! EEEEXXXXXTTTTRRREEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMEEEEE FORSHADOWING!)** But then Dr. Parker walked into the room to give me some more medication and the thought was pushed away from my head. Medication is just what I needed because my foot was really starting to hurt.

* * *

In the car Still Ally's POV

Should I bring it up again? I dont know why. I just really want to talk about it. But why bother? We've-mainly Austin...as surprising as that sounds- made it pretty clear that nothing will...um..."happen" until after Austin and I are married. I really shouldnt bring it up again. Especially with Austin so worried about me. Ill just let it slide...for now.

Austin's POV

Should I bring it up again? I dont know why. I just really want to talk about it. But why bother? Ally and I-mostly me...surprisingly-have made it pretty clear that nothing is going to be..."happening" between us until after we're married. Wich is going to be after we graduate wich isnt for six months. Then considering how thurough Ally is, its probably going to take a year of planning. *Sigh*. Oh well. It'll be worth the wait. Though I can assume that no kids will be showing up until we're in our twenties. **(Foreshadowing! Sorry Austin, for you are completly and utterly wrong.)** But right now, my main focus is Ally. Im glad shes ok.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for...saving my life...again."**(Donating blood saved her as well when she fell on the knife. Remember?)**

"And Id do it again. Id do anything for you Ally. You know that."

"Yes I do. Id do anything for you too." she says. I smile.

"We're almost home."

"Yay. No more creepy hospital rooms."

"No more creepy hospital rooms." I confirm.

We pull up. I help Ally get out and we go into the apartment.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." I say when we step inside. I pause.

"Or apartment sweet apartment." I say.

"Close enough." Ally says.

Ally's POV

Three days later.

No more cruches for me. Freedom! And we started Winter break a couple of days ago. So no school! We're just hangin' at the apartment with Dez and Trish. Austin and Dez are playing a video game and Trish and I are doing Mani Petties. It feels good to feel like a teenage girl again. So much has been happening. Its good to clear my head with the brain cell killing fumes of nail polish. Feels good.

"Man how can you guys stand that smell?" Dez asks refering to the nail polish.

"We hang out with _you_ every day. We're used to it." Trish says.

Dez returns to the video game. I look at the scar on my foot. Man, how much more scars can I get. The scars from the abuse, the knife wound last year, and a scar on my foot from the poisonous jelly fish sting. Geez. Im covered. And Austin still thinks Im beautiful. Oh Austin. We havent talked about...you know...since we left the hospital. Wait,why do I care? Why should I? I mean, of course I want kids. Im a girl. Its normal. So why cant I stop thinking about it? I push it away when I hear Trish say.

"Woah."

"What?" I ask.

"The jellyfish sting and everything that happend at the beach. It was on almost every news station in the country."

"Really?" Austin asks.

"Yeah check it out." Trish says. She tabs a few buttons on her pair pad and we see a blond woman holding a microphone. Trish presses play.

_"Good afternoon Im Victoria O'neal. Im here at Miami beach where song writer Ally Dawson has just died. But was brought back to life through CPR, wich was performed by her partner and long time lover, Austin Moon. Dawson was stung by a very poisonous species of jellyfish. It killed her almost instanlly. As soon as this happend, her fiance began CPR. She was brought back as soon as the ambulances arrived. This happend two hours ago. Dawson was taken from the seen in an ambulance and taken to Miami Hospital. She was taken to the ICU and is in critical condition. But bystanders say that her lover, Austin Moon, most likely saved her life. If he hadnt begun CPR when he did, they were sure Ally would have been gone for good. Austin saved Ally's life for the second time since they've met. The first time was when Ally fell on a knife and desperatly needed someone to donate blood for her surgery. The rest of Team Austin followed the ambulance to the hospital and are there now. We'll have more on this story as it develops Im Victoria O'neal, Channel 7 news."_

Austin's POV

"_We'll have more on this story as it develops Im Victoria O'neal, Channel 7 news."_

I felt sick. I was glad that the video was over. I wanted to forget that day. Pretend it never happend.

* * *

An hour later still Austin's POV

Trish and Dez left. Dez's phone buzzed and screamed,

"FREDDY NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" and he left the apartment.

"Remind me again who Freddy is." Trish says.

" I believe a turkey." Ally says.

"Yeah well I better go and get back to Party Palooza. I started my 15 minute break yesterday." and she left the apartment.

"And then there were two." I say.

No one's POV

Ally begins to limp upstairs.

"Does your foot still hurt?" Austin asks.

"Yeah a bit." Ally says.

She was half way up the stairs and Austin begins to follow her. He speaks.

"You know Ally i still feel bad about-"

"DONT!" Ally says cutting Austin off.

"Dont what?"

"Blame yourself AGAIN. You promised me you'd stop and you havent and Im starting to get sick of it."

"Sick of it?"

"Yes. Sick of it!"

We were upstairs and in the bedroom now.

" OH come on Ally. It was my fault and you know it! Just admit it! You know what _Im_ sick of? You always having to be right!"

"I do NOT always have to be right!"

"See? You just did it again!" Austin says.

"Oh, so thats how its gonna be." Ally says sitting on the bed.

"Alright. Im sick of you _never_ doing _anything_ with me!" she says.

" What do you mean by that?!"

"Ooohhhhhh you know EXACTLY what I mean!"

"Oh okay. Okay. Im sick of you always being to big of a sassy little wimp, to take a chance!"

''Take a chance? Take a chance? I have taken way too many chances. Do you remember the first time I 'took a chance'? The first time I got my heart broken! **(Ally with Dallas.)** The second time my father brutally yelled at me through my cell phone! **(Ally telling her father that she and Austin were to be married).** And the third time...gee I wonder what happend then. What was it again? Oh yeah, I DIED!''

Ally gets on her knees, crawls over to the closet, and starts to stuff some of her stuff into a bag. Clearly, she'd had enough. Austin speaks.

"Oh so we're on _that_ subject again. What happend to _Oh Austin it wasnt your fault stop blaming yourself._ What about that?"

"Its not my fault that I got stung. But it _IS_ your fault that I even started taking chances in the first place!" Ally screams.

"What?! That is so not true"

"Oh isnt it? Before we started dating you would always tease me about how shy or weak or uncool I was. So _I_ sang for Taylor Swift. _Im _the reason we nearly died jumping off of a bridge in attempt to get a magazine cover. _I _put the kick me signs on the backs of you,Dez,and Trish!"

"That was you?"

"Yes! Who the heck else?! And most importantly, _I _asked _Dallas _out!"

" I knew about those things but why wouldnt you tell me you were hurting and _thats_ why you started taking chances?"

"Because it was none of your buisness. And that's another thing."

"What is?"

"You! Always being in other people's buisness. Why cant you just worry about yourself for once?"

"Because I find it selfish."

"Its not selfish."

"Yes it is! You should know plenty about that! You're like the queen of selfish! You know what? This. Is. Stupid! And not just this argument! This ENTIRE relationship! Maybe I should have just let you die on the beach that day! We would BOTH be resting in peace right now. But I would probably be on a beach eyein' the girls in bikinis playin' volleyball!"

Ally's jaw drops and she gasps.

"AUSTIN YOU SON OF A-"

"Dont you DARE finish that sentence!"

"Dont you DARE tell me what to do!"

"Allyson Marie Dawson did your parents teach you nothing?"

Ally gasps, walks over to Austin, then without another thought, slaps him right across the face.

"NO! THEY DIDNT! And you know why? BECAUSE THEY NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!" Ally exclaims.

Austin holds a hand to his cheek where Ally-with her ring hand *ouch*-slapped him. He opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off my Ally.

"NO! You know what? Im done. Im DONE!" she says.

"And as for this piece of junk," she rips off her engagement ring, then throws it on the floor.",I hope I never see it, or you,again." She takes her bag full of things and walks downstairs. She grabs her wallet,purse, and phone. She takes her key to the apartment out of her purse and slams it on the counter. Lastly, she opens the fridge and grabs a pickle. Then, she's out the door.

Ally's POV

As I walk out the door with tears streeming down my face, I see a rock on the ground.**(Dont try this at home)** I pick it up. I walk over to Austins sleek black camero. It was an expensive car. It really was a beautiful car. Not for long. I then do something I never thought I would see myself do. I throw the rock at Austin's car, shattering the windsheild, sounding the alarm. But this,wasnt enough.

I dig into my purse and take out my pocket knife. Yes, I own a pocket knife. Miami is dangerous and I am one who believes in self defence. Anyways. I quickly-before Austin realizes its his car alarm going off- slash all four of the tires. Then I reach through the shattered windsheild and ingrave "AD" in both front leather seats. Then with the knife,on the hood of Austin's car, I ingrave,

_With love,_

_ Ally_

I quickly rip out the brakes. Then take off my treble cleff necklace and hang it on the review mirror. Before I leave I shout,

"HEY MOON! COME CHECK OUT YOUR CAR'S NEW LOOK!"

I run into my car and pull out of the parking lot,look into my review mirror, and see Austin. Freaking over the sight of his car. I put on my sunglasses to hide my tears. I take a bite of my pickle. I roll down my windows and blast "Trouble" by Taylor Swift **(Wich I do not own)** loud enough for Austin to hear. I drive away.

Ausitn's POV

My cheek really hurt. I pick up the ring where Ally had left it. I could hear Ally doing something downstairs. The door slams shut. I walk downstairs and found Ally's key to the apartment on the counter. So that was it. She really left. maybe she'd come back? No. Not after what I said.

I cant believe I said that. I cant live without Ally. Id rather die than be without her. And I knew it. Maybe this was all a strange,dememted, horrible, crazy, twisted nightmare that Id soon wake up from. But whether this was real life, or a bad dream, I wanted this torture to end. One way. Or another. I let the tears roll down my face. I hear a car alarm, wich made me jump, but I pushed it aside. I walked into the kitchen. Grabbed a knife. I walked over to the sink. So if this was real blood I was about to shed, I could wash it away, and not a soul would know. I held my left wrist over the sink with the knife over it. I never thought I would cut myself. I knew soem kids at school who did it. I had thought that they were crazy. Suddenly it didnt seem so crazy anymore. I cant watch myself do this. So I look straight ahead, and slide the knife across my wrist. I drop the knife into the sink as I let the pain set in. I look down. Im not surprised at what I see. Blood. I turn the water of and place my wrist under it when,

"HEY MOON! COME CHECK OUT YOUR CAR'S NEW LOOK!" It was Ally's voice. I turn off the water. I walk outside and snap back into reality at the sight of my car. Ally was backing out of the parking lot in her pink slug bug blasting "Trouble" by Taylor Swift loud enough for me to hear. Then she was gone. I look at my car, completly destroyed. But then something catches my eye. I see Allys treble cleff neckalce thatI gave her for her 17th birthday, hanging from the review mirror. I call a tow truck and when they leave I walk back inside the apartment. I let the tears fall. i look at my wrist and sigh. I grab the knife from the kitchen sink, then walk to the upstairs bathroom, knife ready.

**Dun dun dun. I wont be able to update this weekend so youll have to wait and see what happens next!**


	30. Chapter 30

Hey** guys! Dont worry. Austin and Ally WILL get back together. However, it WILL NOT be in this chapter.**

Austin's POV

Dont worry I didnt kill myself. But I now have two slashes on each wrist. I cant live without Ally. She is my everything. I cant live without her. I dont want to live without her. Without her I am nothing. Ally left two days ago and I have just been a wreck. I havent left my apartment. I havent even left my bed. I havent eaten. i havent drank. Im a mess. In every way shape and form. I am broken. I have tried to get ahold of Ally but she ignores me. Ive hurt her. I havent slept since the day before seh got stung. I was so worried about her then. And now I just want her back. I have black bags under my eyes. Im getting thinner. Im getting weaker. Everyonce in a while Ill go downstairs and get a glass of water because peopl can only survive so long without water. Though Im not sure how long I want to live. But I cant kill myself and then have Ally come back only to discover Im dead. I cant do it. something is telling me to fight on. So I do. I dont like it. But I do it. I fight to stay alive. I stand and go to the bathroom to ad a couple more slashes. I dont flinch. I dont cry. I just watch the blood flow. I rince the wounds unti the blood begins to seese. Then I wrap bandages/gauze around my wrists. I now have three on each arm including the ones from earlier. I go back into the bedroom and flop on the bed. I let the tears come again. I stare at teh ceiling until its night time. Then, I stare at darkness. I sleep. But only for about an hour. Im awakend by a dream. It was a good dream. But I wake up crying because it wasnt real.

_Austin's dream_

_I see the inside of a huge house. A mansion. Im walking down a stair case whe nI suddenly find my self in a kitchen. Two small children are sitting in stools by the counter waiting for what I assume is their breakfast because they're still in their pajamas. _

_"Good morning daddy." one of the children says. It was the boy. Both children look the same age. Though they look almost nothing alike. _

_The boy has straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is pailer than the girl. _

_"Hi dadddy." The girl says quietly. The girl says quietly. She has curly blond locks and dark brown eyes like the boy. These kids are brother and sister. They're my kids. Now it makes sence._

_The girl has my hair color, but Ally's hair style. She has both of our eyes, and Ally's shy,timid personality. The boy has Ally's hair color, but my ahir style. He has both our eyes, and my fun, outgoing personality. They look to be about three years old._

_I find myself walking over and picking up the girl who clings to me tight. _

_"And how are my two favorite kids today?" I hear myself say._

_"Good." They say in unicin._

_Then, I see her. Ally. Bringing over a tray of pancakes. I see a ring on her hand. But it isnt her engagement ring. I then notice there's one on my hand too. Are we married?_

_"Hey you." I hear myself say to Ally._

_"Hi." she says._

_"Pancakes!" both children exclaim. I set -I guess- my daughter down so that seh can eat. Ally and I get plates ofpancakes for the children and ourselves._

_"Gosh look at the twins." Ally says. Twins? They look almost nothign alike!_

_"It seems like just yesterday I was in a horrible,agonizing labour. But it was absolutly worth it."_

_"They're the best things that have ever happend to me. Besides you." I hear myself say._

_" I love you." she says._

_"I love you too." I hear myself say. We lean in to kiss... And then I wake up._

Reality Austin's POV

I wake up confused and depressed. Oh the things I would do for that dream to come true. But dreams like that, just dont happen. Especially after what happend with me and Ally. She isnt ever going to forgive me, and Im foolish for thinking she would.

Today was December 22nd. Three days until Christmas. I dont want to spend it without . Shes the only person who means anything to me anymore. I stare at the ceiling until I see sunlight. Im still thinking about Christmas. I remember one year she told me about what she calls "The true meaning of Christmas". I pretended like I wasnt listening but the truth is I was listening everything she had to say. You see, Id never gone to church. Like ever. So id never heard this story before. The whole thing sounded all out of wack. A fourteen year old girl getting pregnant without sex. An angel visiting her fiance to tell him that everything was going to be ok. Traveling far away only to give birth in a barn. And the baby seh gave birth to was our savior? I qustioned it highly. I found it confusing yet very interesting. Sometimes I question God's existance. When Ally would tell me these things, they somewhat made sence. But not entirelyly.

I remember the last time I prayed. When Lester violated the restraining order and assalted Ally at Sonic Boom. This "God" person helped us then. And frankly, I see no other option. Its my only choice.

I look over at the book shelf. All of the books on the shelf were Ally's. Then I see it. It was a small black leather book. I saw her read it once or twice. When she was stressed or depressed. Or if she just had a long day. It was kind of cute. She would change into her pajamas,puton her glasses, flop on the bed adn read it. Sometimes she would fall asleep reading it and I would always put it back in its spot on the shelf. But other than that, I never once even gave it a passing glance.

I take the bible off the shelf and hold it on my lap. I just stare at it. Im not really sure what to do now. There's only one thing I can think of. I dont close my eyes or get on my knees or fold my hands. I guess I do sort of bow my head. But its more of me staring at the bible in my lap. I just talk like you would a normal person.

"Please. Help me. You know what happend so I dont think i need to explain it. I need your help. Im lost in a dark tunnel and I need you to help me find my way out. I cant live without Ally. But if it wasnt meant to be, help me get over her. Help me sleep help me eat. Help me get back on my feet. If it wasnt meant to be, help me get over Ally. If it was meant to be, if that dream was a sign,please help me get her back." I say.

My phone rings. Trish. I pick it up.

**Trish**/_Austin_

Hello?

**Austin!**

_Yes?_

**You have to stop Ally!**

_What do you mean?_

**She is so heartbroken, so hurt, that she never wants anything to d owith any of us again! She's getting on a plane to Scottland to be with her mom! She's starting over. You're the only one who can stop her!**

_What? Trish! I have tried countless times to get a hold of her. She wants nothing to do with me. Ive failed. There's nothing that I can do about it! _

**Austin please. Just try. If you can talk to her she'll listen to you. I know you miss her.**

_Miss her? Miss her? Of course I miss her! Ive got the scars on my wrists to prove it!_

**I know-wait, what?!**

_You heard me!...I was so heartbroken that Ally left I ...started to cut myself._

**Austin! **

_Look just leave it alone. I dont want to talk about it. Ill try to get a hold of Ally._

**Thankyou. bye.**

_bye._

I put the bible back on the shelf. I grab my phone and dial Ally. I wait. and wait. and wait. Just like the rest of the times. But then, on the very last ring.

**Ally**/_Austin_

**Leave me alone Austin!**

_Ally please Im sorry. Trish told me everything please please don go. I need you Im lost without you. Im so depressed you wouldnt believe the thigns Ive done._

**...What have you done?**

_You wanna know?_

**Yes. What have you done because of your depression? And I want the truth!**

_I prayed._

**...W-what?**

_I prayed. I was so depressed and I wanted you back so bad. I didnt know what else to do. So I prayed I would get you back and right now all Im hoping is that my wishes are coming true. I cant live without you. I thought you may never come back and-_

**Im not.**

_What?_

**Im not coming back.**

_But you didnt let me_ finish.

**Finish what?**

_The unthinkable things Ive done in hopes of curing my broken heart._

**...What else have you done?**

_Okay. Dont freak out. Dont get scared but...I started cutting._

**...What!**

_I started to cut myself._

**I cant come back.**

_Why not?_

**Because its just not my place. Im sorry Austin. The plane is going to take off and I have to turn off my phone. Dont call me back. Bye.**

_Wait! No wait Ally wait!_

But there was nothing. Nothing. She was gone.

I cry. I cry until I fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning still Austin's POV

I wake up at 3 PM. wow. 14 hours of sleep! December 23rd. Two days until Christmas.

I decide I need to get ahold of myself. Ally has been in Scottland for about three hours now. I get some more sweats and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

No one's POV

While Austin is in the shower, his phone rings. The caller leaves a message-a long one at that-then Austin's phone dies.

**Who called? Youll have to keep reading and find out!**


	31. Chapter 31

Hey** guys! This is one of my favorite chapters! There will be some humor too. I dont own A&A.**

Austin's POV

I got out of the shower at 3:30PM. So I was in there for a half an hour. Today was December 23rd. Only two days until Christmas. I notice that my phone is dead. So Iplug it int othe charger.

"I am so bored." I say aloud to myself.

Infact, I was so bored,that I did something I didnt think I would see myself doing anytime soon. I cleaned. The whole apartment. I vacumed. I made the bed. I did the dishes. I did a couple loads of laundry. That's how bored I was. When all of that was done, it was about 5PM. I needed to clear my head. I needed to get out. I didnt want to see Trish or Dez. I made myself ramon noodles**(wich I also do not own but they** are** soooooooo good!) **and tried to think of what to do. The sun was still out so I decided to go for a jog. I didnt make eyecontact with anyone. Ignored the crazed fans.

"OH MY GOSH ITS AUSTIN MOON!" is all I heard. So I finally decide to turn around and go back to the apartment. I walk in and smell something really bad. Then realize it was me. I was really sweaty. S o Igo upstairs and take another shower.

* * *

When I get out of the shower its about 6:30. I go downstairs and watch the first two zaliens movies. Ally hated these movies. Oh Ally. I turned off the Tv. Both of these movies were really long so it was about midnight when I finished them. Ally is still in teh back of my head no matter how hard I try to push her out. She's just there. But I guess that's just what happens when you break up with someone. It had now been four days since Ally left. I just want her back.

I go upstairs and change into sweats/pj's.

I flop into bed and fall asleep. I was tired. I completly forget about my phone. But I dream.

_Austin's dream_

_I was slow dancing with someone. I almost couldnt recognize her. Ally. She looked stunning. She was in a white dress. She had her hair in a bun in the middle of the back of her head. There was a veil clipped onto the bun. I wan in a tux. She had a ring on her hand. But it wasnt the engagment ring that I gave to her for her 18th birthday. There's a ring on my hand too. Is this our wedding? Looks more like the reception. I held her close. She has a sly grin on her face. She leans over and whispers into my ear,_

_"My mother says she'll keep the twins tonight." _

_She looks back at me with a sneaky smirk on her face._

_" Ally Dawson I love you SO much right now." I hear myself say._

_"Hey. Its Ally Moon now."_

_"Ally Moon. Like music to my ears." I say. I kiss her._

_Wait. Keep the twins? We have twins in this dream too?_

Reality Austin' POV

I wake up at noon. That's not unusual. Christmas Eve. Now, Im depressed. My favorite time of year and the love of my life isnt here to spend it with me. All because I was too stupid to stop apologizing over the jelly fish sting. But this really is my fault.

You see, if we never had gone to the beach that day, we never would have gone in the water. If we'd never gone in the water, Ally never would've got stung. If Ally had never got stung, Iwouldnt have constantly been apologizing. If I hadnt contstantly been apologizing, we wouldnt have gotten into the fight. If we'd never gotten into the fight, Ally would be waking up next to me and I would be walking downstairs to see Ally making Christmas Pancakes. *sigh*

I go downstairs and make myself some breakfast. Pancakes. What else? I wash those dishes and the dishes from last night. By the time I finish this, its 1PM. I go upstairs, get some more sweats, and take a shower. Im tempted to add some more slashes to my wrist, but I decide against it. I need to stop cutting.

When I get out of the shower, its 1:30 PM. I look myself in the mirror. Im not as pale, but I still am. Im not as thin, but I still am. Im slowly growing back to health.

My wrists are nothing but scars now. They dont look like cuts. Just light pink lines on my skin.

I watch some more Zaliens movies...all of them. Wich takes pretty much all day. I dont have time for all of them. Its 9:30 PM. I know its late, but I decide to go for another run.

Everyone is with their families of friends so no crazed fans are there to stop me. Its peaceful. When I cant see the sun anymore, I turn around and head back.

When I return to the apartment its 10:00. I wasnt out for very long. I go upstairs and take another shower. I change into another pair of sweats. I go downstairs and grab an apple and munch on it.

I go back upstairs to the bedroom and unplug my phone. Its charged. It probably has been for a while. My screen says,

_1 new voicemail from Ally3_

Ally called me? I press on the message and put in on speaker. Then I set the phone down and stare at it as the message plays.

**Hi Austin. Well, Im here. In Scottland. Its um...really pretty here. I found my mom and...everything is good...Oh who am I kidding? I just couldnt stop thinking about what you said and it was really...sweet.**

"Sweet?" I ask the phone as if it would respond.

**And then when you said you cut yourself and...I dont know I just got scared. I didnt know what to say or what to think. And then I started thinking about all of the things I should have but didnt. And I dont know why I didnt. I should have told you how much I love you too. And how sorry I am about what I said. I shoulndt have left. I should have stayed and made you sleep on the couch.**

This makes me laugh.

**Oh my gosh. I shouldnt have left. I love you. I mean of course I do. I love you...I love you. Ive gotta get out of here.**

"What!?" I exclaim

**Mom! Mom Ive got to get back to Miami!**

"She's gotta get back to Miami!" I shout. I can hear Ms. Dawson complaining in the backround

**Oh mom just listen to me!**

"Just listen to her!"

**Mommy please try to understand Ive gotta get on a plane!**

"She's gotta get on a plane!" I shout. Silence.

"Did she get on a plane? Did she get on a plane?!" I ask the empty room...or so I thought.

"I got on a plane!" I hear from behind me.

It was Ally. I turn around and see Ally. I walk over to her.

"Oh my god." I say.

"Hey you." Ally says.

"Hi." I say.

"Austin Im so sorry I left I-"

"No stop. It was us apologizing that got us into this stupid fight in the first place." I say.

"I missed you so much." She says.

"I missed you too." I say.

She jumps into my arms and I hold her tight. I had my Ally back.

Ally's POV

I remove my jacket and kick the bedroom door shut. I kiss Austin. It feels like its been years since Ive seen him. He must've missed me alot too. Because that night, Something happend that Austin swore would not happen until after we were married. Butneither of us could contain ourselves any longer. We had just really missed eachother. I kick off my shoes and work his shirt off. The rest shall be untold.

Austin's POV

I know what I said. I said nothing is going to be happening unti we were married. But I missed her so much. I kissed her hard. Seh removed her jacket and kicked off her shoes. Seh worked my shirt off and we went under the covers. The rest shall be untold.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you watch out for Christmas. Ill update in a few days! Oh and just so you know, this is NOT JUST making out if you know what I mean. Ally's back. Wait for the next few chapters. THEY WILL BLOW YOU AWAY! I need you guys to start thinkingof boy and girl names that start with the letter "A". Why?...No reason. Muah hahahahahahaha**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Happy 2013, year of Auslly! Ive done a lot of research, and this is our year baby! Its happening and its happening soon! Just go to google and type "season 2 episodes of Austin and Ally spoilers" and there's a whole bunch of stuff! Look for the episodes "Tunes&Trials, Chapters&Choices Girlfriends&Girl friends, and the one Im looking most forward to, Couples&Careers." The new episode on January 13th is called "Ferrris Wheels& Funky Breath." and I am sad to say it doesnt look like Auslly is going to be happening then. And the reason I say that, is because if there was Im sure that they would show it in the commercial. But we're on our way. So anyway's Im sssoooooooooooo Sorry for such a long wait but Ive been really busy. But here's chapter 32 and I hope you love it. Our younger readers may want to stop now.**

Ally's POV

There's no point trying to hide it. No point trying to lie about it. I'll just come right out and say it. Austin and I had sex. I wont go into detail, but after we went under the covers we got a little bit carried away. I missed him, and he must of missed me too. I never should have left. But then again, if I hadnt left, I wouldnt have just had sex. The only reason that it happend is because I was gone and we were just so greatful to be able to see eachother again.

I woke up. In nothing. Next to Austin. Also in nothing. He was behind me and had his arms wrapped around me. And because he had his arms around me, I could see the scars on his wrists. Wow. So when he said he cut himself, he literally meant he cut himself. It brought tears to my eyes. I feel like its my fault that he did this. If I hadnt left he wouldnt have almost killed himself in depression. On the bright side, the cuts didnt look fresh. Maybe he stopped? I'll talk to him when he wakes up. I manage to wiggle out of his arms and on to the floor. I get dressed. But in yoga pants and one of Austin's sweatshirts. I put my hair in a messy bun. I pass by the book shelf. The treble cleff necklace and the engagement ring. He kept them. I take the necklace and wrap it around my neck, then put the rings on my finger. It felt good to have these back. It felt weird not having them. Im about to walk out when something else catches my eye.

You know how whenever someone makes the slightest movement of my book, I notice it? Well i can do that with other things too. My bible, is one of those things. It was moved. My bible moved. Oh my gosh. That's when it hits me. Austin said he prayed. I didnt think he meant it. I thought he was just saying that to get me back. But he didnt. He meant it. Austin prayed, to get me back. Wow. I never thought Id see the day. Sometimes I thought Austin was an atheist. I didnt want that. I've been trying to inch Austin closer and closer to god. I smile ear to ear. I put my bible back in its place and walk downstairs to make some Christmas pancakes.

30 minutes later Austin's POV

I wake up. Alone. Was it all a dream? I look around the room and at myself. Nope. Not a dream. Defenatley, not a dream. I put on some sweats. I decide against a shirt. I notice that Ally's ring and necklace are gone. She put them on again. I couldnt help but smile.

There's no point trying to hide what happend last night. No point trying to lie about it. Ally and I had sex last night. I know what Ive said. I said so many times that nothing would happen between us like that until we were married. We arent married. I guess I just missed her so much. I wont go into detail, but after we went under the covers is when things started to take off. I remember everything, but I wont be telling you anything. I'll just skip ahead. After we had sex, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I put on some navy blue sweats and walk downstairs. To be honest, I half expect to see an empty apartment. But I dont. I see Ally, flipping pancakes. She looks so cute.

" What's cookin' good lookin'?" I ask.

Ally turns around and sees me.

"Oh! Hi. Merry Christmas! Pancakes sound good?" She asks.

"No Ally pancakes sound awful." I say sarcastically.

Ally giggles.

"So...are we...okay now?" I ask.

"No Austin. I just had sex with you and put my ring and necklace back on for no reason." Ally says sarcastically.

We laugh.

"Can you get the toppings?" she asks.

"Sure." I say.

I get the usual toppings. Butter, syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, and blueberries. Then I get out the Austin and Ally signature toppings. Peanut butter, cream cheese, chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, pretzles, jelly, marshmellows, and pickles. Yeah. Signature toppings.

I set the toppings on the counter and walk over to Ally. She must've put like ten pancakes on my plate! Then i remembered how scrawny I am. Maybe I need it. I sat down with Ally and we dug in. I havent eaten much since Ally left. I was just glad to have her home.

We finish our breakfast and put our plates in the dish washer. We go into the living room and sit on the couch. I turn on the " A Christmas Story" marathon. I hear Ally sigh. I turn to face her.

"Austin." She says.

She grabs my wrist and look at me with a scared expression on her face.

"We need. To talk about this."

Ally's POV

I need to talk to him about it. He cut himself. I need to make sure he isnt going to continue. I sigh. Austin turns to face me.

"Austin." I say.

I grab his wrist and look at him.

" We need. To talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Austin. You CUT yourself. I need to know that your going to stop."

"Ally please. You're home. I no longer have a reason to cut myself. You make all of my pain go away. I no longer have a reason to feel the need to feel pain. I dont need to cut myself."

"But Austin cutting becomes and addiction."

"Im not addicted. If anything, you're my addiction. You know how when people are trying to quit a drug they go through withdrawl?"

"Yeah." Ally says.

"Well you're my drug and cutting was my withdrawl. But I have you back. So therefore, I have no reason to cut myself."

"You promise?"

"Absolutley."

"Okay." Ally says. She kisses me and I kiss back. I missed her lips. I missed her hugs and her kisses. I missed her. There's a reson for everything. Maybe, the reason for the scars on my wrists was to teach us a lesson. So that if we ever get into another fight, we can look back on those scars and know that we need to be together. Know that without Ally, Im nothing. Without my drug, I'll go through a never ending withdrawl until it kills me. My drug makes me high. My drug makes me happy. Ally is my drug. Ally is my addiction. And without my addiction, I am nothing.

Ally stands and goes into the kitchen. She opens a cabinet and gets two pills. **(Remember her muscle weakness?)**

"Wait I thought you're only supposed to take one steiroid a day." I say.

" Yeah. This one is a steiroid," she swallows the first pill

", And this one is birth control." she swallows the second pill.

"Birth control? Why do you need...Oohhhhhhhh" I say. I facepalm myself.

"That one should have been obvious." I say.

"Wait when did you get birthcontrol?" I ask.

"Last week. I bought it, and I waited. And waited. And waited.-"

"Okay I get it." I say.

"At least now you have a use for it." I say.

"Yes. Yes I do." Ally says.

She kisses me. I kiss her. I lift her up bridal style. I walk upstairs to the bedroom and we continue where we left off last night. Again, I wont go into detail. However I will tell you this. Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Tee hee hee. Okay guys. Hope you liked it. Im going to chapter 33 right now. Oh and I dont own "A Christmas Story" or Austin and Ally. I forgot to mention that in my author's note at the top. Review! KEEP BRINGING THOSE NAMES IN!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! I dont own A&A. Let's go! This is going to be a SHORT chapter.**

No one's POV

From December 26th until January 2nd, these events happen in the following order.

-Austin and Ally get a hold of Trish, Dez, and Jimmy and tell teh mthat Ally has returned.

-Jimmy informs Austin that he needs to begin the rehersals for the Super Bow. The Super Bowl this year, is on Feburary 5th.

-The fans were able to vote online wich songs the ywish for Austin to sing. Teh top three were "Double Take","Can you feel it", and "Better Together".

- Everyone had a relaxing new year.

-School resumed from holiday break on Janurary 2nd. Everything prety much went back to normal, except for the fact that during homeroom, Team Austin would go into the Auditorium for Superbowl rehersals and they would reherse after school from 5-9 oclock.

**-**Ally is starting to feel a bit off. Not feeling well. She doesnt know why yet, but when she does find out, it would seem VERY obvious.

**Hey guys. I know this was really short but chapter 34 is coming RIGHT NOW! Oh btw plz keep SENDING IN NAMES! Boy and girl.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok guys so this is how this is going to work. I dont know how many of you accually read author's notes but if you do LISTEN UP! Ok so you know how Ive been asking you guys to send in names right? Ok so you guys know how Ive been asking you to come up with names? Well what Im going to do is, Im going to pick the top three names you guys came up with that I like the most. You guys are going to vote for wich name you like the most and wich ever name is most voted for will be...well, you're going to have to read and find out! Love you guys! Review!**

Ally's POV

Today is Saturday January 5th. I havent been feeling so well these past few days and no one can figure out what's wrong with me. I dont have a fever. I dont have a cough or a runny nose. But I have thrown up, but only once. Austin thinks it may be the stomach flu. It seems like the most reasonable answer.

I threw up last night when we got back from super bowl rehersals. But I havent since. Austin persuaded me to relax and let him take care of me until he has to go to rehersals.

"No Ally. You are in no shape to cook. Let's just get a pizza from Domino's." Austin says.

I sigh.

"Oh,fine." I say.

"Great. Now you relaz. Ill get you your pills then Ill call the pizza place." Austin says.

"Okay." I say. Im tired. I have bags under my eyes. Im pale. Icover myself in blanket and put on "Houston&Hally." It was one of her and Austin's favorite shows. Mainly because our lives, and the lives of the TV characters were very similar. It was kind of creepy accually.

Austin walks back into the living room with a flass of ice water and my pills. A steiroid, tylonal, and birth control-even thoughwe havent had sex since I started to feel sick. I swallow the pills.

"Pizza should be here in about 20 minutes." Austin says.

"Great." I say.

I feel awful. Positivly. Absolutly. Awful.

* * *

The pizza came. I felt a little bit better with some food in me. I havent thrown up since teh night before.

"Maybe I only threw up last night from food poisoning. We did have Burger Queen." I say.

"That's true. Fast food is evil. But you and I ordered the same thing and I feel fine."

"Well i dont know what else it could be. Ive only pucked once, I havent felt right in three days. Doesnt the flu only last like one day?"

"It's different for everyone who has it." Austin says.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Dont worry. Im sure you'll be fine by Monday."

"Yeah...oh. Maybe its PMS-"

"Oh dear God." Austin says cutting her off.

"Really didnt need to know that." he says.

"Hey. If we are going to be married you are going to have to man up and deal with it."

"Dez always said I should never trust something that bleeds seven days straight and doesnt die." Austin says under his breath, thinking I wont hear him. I give him "The look."

"Probablly _is_ PMS" Austin says once again under his breath, once again, thinking I wont hear him.

"Anyways, you're right. I should be better by Monday." I say.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally was not better by Monday. But she went to school anyways. She said she was fine, but I knew she wasnt. Ally hasnt barfed since that once night. But she really didnt look good. She wasnt acting like herself either. Honestly, none of us knew what was wrong with her.

It got worse and worse. Ally hardly ever barfed. She wouldnt let herself. But when she did, it would last for hours on end. She would still go to school, no matter how much I tried to get her to stay home.

"Austin Im fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

No one's POV

Little did Austin and Ally know, that in only a few short weeks, when Ally would say she was "positive", it would have a whole different meaning.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Keep bringin in those names! I dont own A&A. Lets get right down to buisness.**

Austin's POV

"Ally its been weeks! Its Saturday tomorrow and I have a CD signing. I want you to stay home and rest as much as you can."

I sat on the bed next to Ally. I hate to say this since she's my fiance, but she was NOT a pretty sight. She was laying on the bed. Her eyes were red. Hey that rhymed! Anyways, she was pale. She had bags under her eyes. Its gotten to the point where Ally kept a trash can next to the bed because seh was throwing up so much. She's tried to eat, but would just throw it back up. I would take her to a doctor, but she cant go 20 minutes without throwing up unless she's asleep.

Ally nodded in responce then, drifted off to sleep. I watched her sleep. I felt so bad for her. We had absolutly no idea what it could possibly be. Ally looked so miserable. Even in sleep. I feel guilty that I dont know how to help her.

No one's POV

Austin would feel even more guilty when he finds out that he's the reason she's so sick. When they'd find out why, it would seem so obvious that they would feel stupid.

Austin sighs. He turns off the light and goes to sleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I feel so crappy. I wake up at. 11:30AM. Alone. I get a text. My phone says,

_One new message_

_From:Austin_

I click the message.

_Hey babe! Had 2 leave early. I wil b back round 2 oclock. Feel better. Luv u! :)_

I sigh. I do feel a small bit better today. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I turn on the TV. Its on a random channel. I think the news. I get a glass of water. I was taking a sip when I hear the news anchor say,

_"All this and more, coming to you today, January 27th"_

"The 27th! That cant be right!" I think out loud.

I run up to the bedroom and grab my phone off of the night stand. You see, I have this app, that tracks my "monthly gift". Its accually pretty cool and very helpful. I go to the app and look at the screen, then drop my phone in shock.

"Late! Im very very late!" I exclaim. I run downstairs.

Im about to run into the kitchen, when I see the broken glass all over teh floor. I grab a dust pan and broom and quickly clean up the glass. I talk to myself.

"No. No this cant be happening. Not now. What am I going to do?"

I finish cleaning up the glass. I open the cubbord, take out the jar full of her birth control pills, and dump all of the pills on to the counter and begin to count.

"1,2,3..." My eyes get bigger and bigger with each number.

"18,19,20. 20! Im only supposed to have 16!" I exclaim.

My hands fly to my stomach.

"Oh no." I say.

But before I can say anything more, Im in the bathroom puking again. When I finish, I look at the time. Noon.

I walk back into the kitchen and put my pills back into the jar. Then I throw the jar away. There's no use for it now. I grab my cellphone. I take a few deep breathes, and then, I call Trish.

No one's POV

**Trish**/_Ally_

**Hello?**

_Trish!_

**Ally. Are you okay?**

_Um...Im not sure._

**What's wrong? Do you want me to get Austi-**

_NO!_

**Huh?**

_Listen, are the boys anywhere near you?_

**They're off raiding the food table.**

_So Austin cant hear this?_

**I dont think so.**

_Okay. I need to tell you something. And I need you to listen VERY closely._

**Ally what's going on?**

_I need you to find and excuse to leave._

**What?**

_Then I need you to go to a pharmacy and by me a...a..._

**A what?**

_A pregnancy test!_

**What?! Wait...you and Austin...-you slept with...Are you KIDDING ME!**

Austin hears this and then walks over to Trish with a concerned look on his face.

"Trish what is going-"

"Shhh!" Trish says cutting him off.

_Im dead serious_ Trish.

**Okay Im on my way**

Trish hangs up the phone and turns to Austin.

"Austin Im so sorry but I HAVE to go. Its an emergency." And she runs out the door without another word.

Ally's POV

My phone rings. I pick it up without even looking at the caller ID.

**Ally**/Austin

**Trish?!**

What? No its Austin. Do you know why Trish had to-

**Sorry wrong number!**

I hang up the phone. I turn off my phone to avoid more calls.

_Knock knock knock_

I open the door and see Trish.

"Hey I got you the-" but before she can finish her sentence, I ripped the box from Trish's hand and run into the bathroom. Trish stands and waits for me. I take the test then go out.

"You have to wait five minutes. Its one of those that tells you how far along you are too. You know, if its positive." Trish says.

I let out a heavy sigh.

" I though Austin made it clear that you guys WOULD NOT be having sex until after you were married." Trish says.

" I know. I know. But when I came home from Scottland we were so grateful and happy to be together again we kissed and then we went under the covers and the next thing I know Im waking up Christmas morning naked and him next to me and-"

"Did I ask for detail?"

"Oh. Sorry." I say. I can feel myself blushing.

"So how do you think he'll react if its positive?" Trish asks.

"Oh my God Austin. Oh this isnt a good time in his career to raise a child. What if its positive?"

"Well...you can always a-"

"NO. No way am I aborting my child and even if I wanted to there's no way Austin would let me."

" I wasnt going to say abortion I was going to say adoption." Trish says.

"Oh...I dont know. Austin told me that he would never give his child up for adoption."

"You guys have talked about kids before?"

"Well...yeah once. But my point is, Austin wouldnt have the heart to give his child up."

"Well, he probably meant when he's like 25 when you guys have kids...you know...intentionally."

"Not helping!" I exclaim.

"Sorry. So if you wont do abortion or adoption, what happens then?"

"I dont know! Ill probably keep it and Austin will leave me for some dumb chick who doesnt for get to take four of her birthcontrol pills and get herself pregnant at 18!" I exclaim.

" Ally stop it. Okay Austin loves you more than anything else in this world! Do you remember what he did to himself the last time you split up?"

"Dont remind me."

"Your five minutes are up." Trish says.

I turn to face the bathroom.

"OKay. Here we go."

I walk into the bathroom and pick up the plastic stick. I take one look and my eyes widen. I sink to the ground with my knees up to my chest. All of the memories from Christmas came back. Trish walks in.

"Well?" Trish asks.

I gulp.

"Looks like Im a mom." I say. I turn the stick over so Trish can see it. The plus sign.

**Dun dun duuunnnnnnnnn! Review! On to the next Chapter. Hope u luvs it!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! So a lot of you have been telling me how much you love my story. But most of you guys are thinking Im a teenager right? Wrong. Im accually a 12 year old girl. I discovered fanficton and instantly fell in love with it. Im a 12 year old girl from Valparaiso Indiana. So now yall know the real me. I know this is kind of a...mature story for a girl my age to be writing but I love my story and I love you guys! I hope that this doestn change the way you think of my story. So now, on to a new chapter! I dont own Austin and Ally.**

_Previously on Dating and Difficulty (may not be exact)_

_ I walked into the bathroom and pick up the small plastic stick. I take one look at it and my eyes widen. I sink to the ground with my knees to my chest. All of the memories from Christmas came back. Trish walks into the bathroom._

_"Well?" she asks._

_I gulp._

_"Looks like im a mom." I say turning the stick over so that Trish could see it. A plus sign._

"Four weeks." I say.

Trish looks at her watch.

"Ally IM sorry but I have to go. Austin is probably going to be here any second." she says.

I throw away the test and wash my hands. I wipe my hands on the towel.

"Okay. Ill be okay" I say.

Trish hugs me. Austin's car pulls up in the parking lot. Trish opens the door and Austin looks REALLY confused.

"Trish? What are you-"

"LA LA LA LA I CANT HEAR YOU! LA LA LA!" Trish says walking to her car.

I walk into the bathroom and take another test just to make sure the first one wasnt a glitch.

"Allyson!" Austin calls.

Allyson? Austin never calls me by my full name.

"In a minute." I call from inside the bathroom.

"Are you throwing up again?"

" No I-hang on." I say.

I walk out of the bathroom and Austin is no where in sight.

"Austin?" I call.

Austin walks downstairs.

"Hi Allyson."

"Hello Honey." I say.

"Oh thank God." Austin says running up to me and hugging me.

"I thought something horrible happend!" he says. He kisses me. But I dont kiss back.

Austin comes off and gives me a suspicious look.

"When Trish left, she said it was an emergency. I knew something was wrong with you. You guys didnt answer my calls or texts. sorry wrong number? Really?" Austin asks. He looks at me and his face drops. I can now tell that he is VERY worried.

"And now I know something's wrong. Because when I came home you called me honey. You've never done that."

"Pfft. Whaaaaaaaaat? Ive called you honey before."

"No. Dont lie to me Allyson. When I kissed you, you didnt kiss me back. Dont lie. Tell me now. What. Is. Wrong." Austin says. He sounds angry now. Oh great.

I start to tear up.

"um...hang on." I say.

I walk into the bathroom and check the other test. Positive. I throw it away and wash my hands. I walk out and see Austin, still standing in the same place as before.

"I ...have...some news. And its pretty um...its pretty big. Maybe you should sit down." I say.

Austin and I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. I open my mouth to say something, but then start to ball into my hands. Austin wraps his arms around me.

"Sshhhhhh sweetie what's wrong?" he asks.

I remove Austin's hand from my waist.

"Dont hate me." I say.

"Hate you? W-why would I..." he trails off.

"Okay Ill just...come out and say it." I say. I pause for a second.

"Austin, I'm...I-I'm..."

"You're what sweetie?"

"Pregnant." I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. I dont look at him, but out of the corner of my eye I can see his face go white.

"W-what?" Austin stutters. He looks at his shoes.

"Im four weeks pregant with your child." I say.

I stand up and begin to pace back and fourth as I talk.

"I forgot to take four of my birth control pills. Four. That's why Ive been so sick. That's why Trish left. I called her so she could buy me some tests and I took one and it said positive. But I thought it might be a glitch so I took another one and it was positive too and four weeks pregnant. And... I know I should have been more careful and paid more attention and Austin Im so sorry." I say.

I kneel in front of Austin when I say that last part. Austin continues to stare at his shoes. I start to cry again.

"Austin baby please say something." I plead.

Then, Austin does something I did not expect him to do. He smiles. Ear to ear. His face is lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Because we're having a baby! You're pregnant? That's amazing!" Austin exclaims.

"You're happy." I say.

Austin's face drops.

"Y-you're not?" he asks.

"No of course I am! I just...didnt expect you to be."

"Why wouldnt I be happy?"

"I dont know. I just didnt think you'd feel the way you do."

"Ally, this is ME we're talking about. How'd you think I'd react?"

"Oh...I...thought you'd be mad and leave me for some girl who doesnt forget to take her birth control and get herself pregnant at 18!"

"Ally please. I could never ever break up with you. Remember what happend last time we broke up?" Austin asks, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his scars.

"Ugh. Dont remind me...You'd seriously never leave?"

"Ever."

"Not even for this?"

"Especially for this. I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

He kisses me.

**And that is it for this chapter! Now I must sleep! But I shall return tomorrow with more! Keep bringin me names!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello people of fanfiction and beyond! So here is chapter 37 and I may be a bit modest, but I think that this is going to be a pretty good chapter. KEEP BRINGING IN NAMES! Review!**

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning and all of the memories from yesterday came flashing back. My hands fly to my stomache.

"Im pregnant." I whispered to myself.

I look at Austin, the father of my unborn child. He was still sound asleep. He looked peaceful. Yesterday was a long day, so he'd probably be asleep for a while.

8:30AM. It would be late afternoon or early evening in Scottland. So I grab my laptop and I decide to video chat my mom.

"Hey there Ally-gator!"

"Hi mommy."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Great. Scottland is a very interesting place. There's just so much history here."

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Its all very exciting. So, how have things been with _you_ since I saw you last?"

"Mom I miss you so so so much. But Im glad I came back. Things are good again and Im so happy."

"That's good. Well, as long as you're happy, Im happy."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweet heart."

"Okay well um...Mom there's...something I really need to tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

"Um..." I pause. How am I supposed to word this? Ill just come right out and say it.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Imgonnahaveababy." I say all in one word.

"What? Slow down sweety."

I take a deep breath.

"Im pregnant." I say.

My mother's face drops.

"W-what?"

"Im pregnant." I repeat.

"Ally! How could you be so irreasponsible?! You're eighteen! You're still in school! You're not even married!"

"To be honest mom, I really thought you'd be a bit more...supportive-for lack of better words."

"Okay. Okay you're right. So, what are you going to be doing, abortion, or adoption?"

I couldnt believe she was asking this. My own mother.

"What?! Neither!" I say.

"You're keeping it?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. So it was a planned pregnancy then?"

"Uuhhhhh...No accually. It wasnt planned."

My mother takes a deep breath, trying not to get angry.

"Who's the father?" she asks through her teeth.

Really mom? That one should have been obvious.

"Austin." I reply

"Well I can honestly say, Im not too pleased with all of this. Im also not too happy with your decision to keep it."

"Well we are."

"Does your father know?"

Uh oh. Ive never even thought about that.

"No. Not yet." I say.

"Austin's parents?"

"That's today's project." I say.

"What about the wedding? Arent you and Austin engaged?"

"Yeah. We are. Though I havent really thought that far ahead yet. I found out yesterday that I was expecting."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Well my break is over. I have to go. Let me know if you decide to change your mind about keeping it."

"Im not going to change my mind." I say. And with that, I close my laptop.

Austin's POV

I wake up and Ally isnt next to me.

"Oh no." I say to myself. She must be throwing up again.

I look in the upstairs bathroom. She isnt there. I walk downstairs, and there stands Ally in our kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Hey! Look who's up before noon!" I say. Ever since she'd gotten sick she would just sleep and sleep and sleep.

"Hi." Ally says.

"So what's cookin' good lookin'"

"Chopped Liver." she says sarcastically.

"Pancakes. What else?"

"Good point." I say.

"Im feeling A LOT better today."

"Probably because we know what's been wrong with you all this time." I say.

There's a pause. I get the toppings, regular and signature, and Ally continues to flip pancakes.

Ally speaks.

"So listen. I video chatted my mom this morning. I told her about...you know...our situation. And her very first question was _'Are you doing abortion or adoption?'"_

"What?" I ask.

"Look I know we never really talked about this, but...we are keeping it, r-right?"

"Ally, of course we are! Abortion is completley and utterly, absolutley, positivly, out of the question. And I am NOT giving my child away to some strangers. This is OUR son or daughter. He or she is going to be part of our lives forever."

This makes Ally smile.

"Okay. But today we need to tell your parents and we need to tell Dez. Its Sunday so we dont have Super Bowl rehersal. So we got all day."

"Pancakes first, parents later." I say.

Ally looks at her stomache.

"Hhmmm. Half of you-" Ally says pointing at me.

"-and half of me-" Ally says pointing to herself.

"-in there." Ally says pointing to her stomache.

"Well you should be very interesting." She says, refering to our unborn child.

Ally's POV

We're in the car, on our way to Austin's parent's house.

"So do we have a plan?" I ask.

"Yep. We go in, tell them you're pregnant, then RUN LIKE HECK!" Austin says.

I ponder this, then just shrug my shoulders.

"Eh, better than nothing." I say.

We approach the house. When we got out of the car, both of our hearts were pounding so loudly, that we were sure that people in Seattle could hear it. Maybe even Alaska.

Before Austin could even knock on the door, Mimi Moon opens it.

"Hello kids!" She exclaims. She hugs Austin, then me. Her husband, Mike, comes out and hugs us as well.

"So what brings you here? On the phone, you sounded nervous Austin." Says Mimi.

We all sit on the couches. Austin and I on one, Mike and Mimi on the other so we were facing eachother.

"Well there's something we need to tell you." Austin says.

"Well what is it?" Mike asks.

There's a small pause. Austin and I give eachother nervous looks, then look back to Mike and Mimi.

"Im pregnant." I blurt out.

"What?!" Mike and Mimi say in unicin.

"Im pregnant with Austin's baby." I say.

"What she said." Austin says.

"First the apartment, then the ring, and now, this!" Mike exclaims.

"Look you guys are my parents! I'd think you'd ask more supportive questions." Austin says.

"How could you be SO irreasponsible?! You're 18!" Mimi says.

"You two have no idea how to raise a child! You're babies having babies!" Mike says.

Austin and I were stunned.

"So when are you going to the abortion clinic?" Mimi asks.

But not as stunned as we were when we heard that.

**On to the next chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! Lets get right down to buisness. KEEP BRINGIN IN THOSE NAMES! I do not own A&A but if I did this story is what would be happening on the accual show. Lets go!**

_Previously on Dating and Difficulty (May not be exact)_

_We went over to Mike and Mimi's to tell them I was pregnant._

_"There's something we need to tell you." Austin says._

_"Well what is it?" Mike asks._

_Austin and I give eachother nervous looks, then look back at Mike and Mimi._

_"Im pregnat." I blurt out._

_"What?!" Mike and Mimi ask in unicin._

_"Im pregnant with Austin's baby." I say._

_"What she said." Austin says._

_"First the apartment, then the ring, then this!" Mike exclaims._

_"Look you guys are my parents. I'd think you'd ask more supportive questions." Austin says._

_"How could you be so irreasponsible?! You're 18!" Mimi says._

_"You kids have no idea how to raise a child! You're babies having babies!" Mike exclaims._

_Austin and I are stunned._

_"So when are you going to the abortion clinic?" Mimi asks._

_But not as stunned as we were when we heard that._

Ally's-present-POV

"What?!" Austin exclaims

"You heard me! When are you two getting that THING out of her!" Mimi exclaims.

Austin stands. He. Did. Not. Look. Happy. He turns to me. His fists are clenched. He talks through his teeth.

"Allyson dear, please go wait in the car."

Okay. Calling me by my full name was one thing. But "dear"? He must be REALLY mad.

"But Austin I-"

"Allyson." He says more firmly.

"Dear. Please. Go wait. In the car."

I stand and walk out the door.

I sit in the car. I put my hands on my stomache and talk to the baby inside of me.

"You are _not_ a _thing._ You're a baby. My baby. My son or my daughter, I dont care. As long as you're happy and healthy. Nothing anyone says, nothing anyone thinks, nothing anyone does, will change that. I love you so much. Nothing will change that."

In the house Austin's POV

I. Was. MAD. And I was going to make sure my parents knew it.

"My child, is NOT, a_ thing_!" I exclaim.

"That doesnt answer our question." My dad says.

"We're not aborting the baby!" I say.

"Oh. So you're going to give it up for adoption?" My mom asks.

What is wrong with our parents today?

"NO! Ally is carrying my SON or DAUGHTER in her. I am NOT giving up MY CHILD away to some strangers!"

"So you're going to raise that mistake? You're going to keep it?" My mom asks.

"No Mom. We aren't going to keep _'it'_" I say making air quotes on the word "it".

"Ally and I are going to raise him or her. My baby. Ally's baby. Our baby. Not a mistake-though it wasnt accually planned-, not a thing, not an it, a baby. A beautiful, sweet, innocent little miracle that is growing inside of Ally. But apparently, you two are too cold and heartless to see that."

"Austin Monica Moon-"

"You know what Mike, just STOP!" I say cutting my dad off.

"Did you just call me Mike?" he asks me.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it? You've never acted like parents to me before, never acted like you cared. Ive never seen you come to any of my concerts. You didnt come to my CD signing when I got the record deal with jimmy for the first time. You werent there for me when I performed at Time Square. You have NEVER been there for me and you know what? I was stupid for thinking that you would be this time. I never though you cared. And by calling my child a 'thing', you've proven me right. Granted, you were better to me than Ally's parents were to her, but at least they are supportive of what's happening now." I lied.

"Really? Lester Dawson is being supportive of this?" My Mo-Mimi asks.

I dont respond. I just walk out the door.

I get into the car. I relax and take Ally's hand. I turn to face her, then lean in and kiss her. After about fice seconds, we come apart.

"What's up?" Ally asks.

"Im just so thankful for you. And for our little miracle. And that all of this is over."

"I cant believe they said that. That they called our baby a 'thing'. "

"It got worse. I knew it would. That's why I asked you to leave...Im so sorry I yelled at you I just got mad."

"Its okay. I get it."

"Okay. Well, in that case, lets go tell Dez."

"Let's go tell Dez." Ally says in agreement.

Ally's POV

I texted Trish and Dez.

_Come 2 da mall. Austi on our way._

Austin speaks.

"So you're a month along. Maybe you should book yourself a doctor appointment."

"Already did. When you were inside your parents house. Its Saturday the 4th. I booked it at 2:30. Our flight to Chicago for the Super Bowl is at 5. Perfect timing!"

"Great!"

"Yeah. So, how do you think Dez is going to react to this?"

"Ally please. This is Dez we're talking about. He'll either be really calm...or, go really nuts."

"Should be fun."

"Yep."

* * *

At the mall still Ally's POV

"Hey guys!" Trish and Dez chime.

"Hi." Ally says.

We head over to the food court.

Trish pulls me aside.

"So, how'd Austin take the baby news?"

"Accually really well. We're keeping the baby and we're really excited."

"How 'bout parents?"

"My mom wasnt...happy, but she's...getting there. Austin's parents...not so well. They got into a HUGE fight and Austin had to ask me to leave so I just waited in the car."

"Austin stood up for you."

"Of course. But what really got us mad, is when we told my mom AND his parents, both times their first question was_ 'when are you getting an abortion?' _and then at Austin's his parents called our baby a thing. My son or daughter is not a thing. He or she is a baby."

"Well dont get worked up now. You still have to tell Dez."

"Yeah I know."

We walk over to Dez and Austin sitting at a table by Mini's. We take our seats and order our food. While we're waiting for the food to come, we talk. Austin was sitting across from me and next to Dez. He leans across the table and whispers,

"Do we tell him now?"

"I guess now's as good a time as any." I whisper back.

Austin leans back into his seat and grabs my hands.

"Dez?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"There's something we need to tell you." Austin says.

Austin's POV

I leans back in my seat and grab Ally's hands.

"Dez?" Ally says.

"Yeah?"

"There's something we need to tell you." I say.

"Why arent you telling Trish?" Dez asks.

"She already knows." Ally says.

"What? Why am I always the last one to know everything?!"

"Dez just listen buddy." I say as if Im talking to a five year old.

Dez lets out a heavy sigh and crosses his arms.

"Fine." he says.

"Okay then well...Im pregnant." Ally says.

Dez ponders this, then speaks,

"Wait, pregnant as in having a baby pregnant?"

Everyone gives Dez a weird look.

"There's only one kind of pregnant Dez." I say.

"And just to clairify, yes, Im having Austin's baby!" Ally says.

"Oh that's so sweet. Im gonna be an uncle!" Dez says.

Ally and I look at eachother nervously, then back at Dez.

"Yyeeeaaaa." we say in unicin.

"This is so cool. Im really happy for you guys. But why didnt you tell us you were trying to get pregnant?" Dez asks.

Ally and I look at eachother with even more nervous expressions than before.

Trish smiles and decides to get cocky.

"Yeah you guys." she says sarcastically.

"Why didnt you tell us?" she says.

Not cool Trish. So. Not. Cool.

"Wwweeeeelllllll..." Ally and I say in unicin.

I speak.

"It wasnt...exactly...a planned pregnancy" I say.

Dez has a confused look on his face, but it gets covered by a sly grin. He playfully elbows my ribcage.

"Oh I gotcha. Oooh la la-"

"Dez!" I say cutting him off. I give him "the look".

Not cool Dez. So. Not. Cool.

**And on to the next!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone! KEEP SENDING IN NAMES! Lets get right down to buisness I do not own A&A.**

Ally's POV

We spent the rest of the day hanging out with Trish and Dez. It was a fun day.

Now we were driving home.

I was chewing my hair without even realizing it. I was nervous and I always chewed my hair when I was nervous.

"What's wrong Ally?" Austin asks.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You didnt make eye contact so that was a lie. Plus, you're chewing your hair."

I remove the strand of hair from my mouth.

We reach our house and get out of the car.

" Okay well, just this whole day made me super nervous."

"Why?" Austin asks.

I open the door and we walk into our apartment.

"Well...are we really ready to be parents?" I ask.

"What?"

"Do we have any idea what we're doing?"

"No, but what first time parent does?" Austin asks.

"That's not what I meant."

"Sweetie I know you're scared. So am I. But that's okay. Look, we're going to make some mistakes. I dont see me getting any "Dad of The Year Award" any time soon. But That's okay. We are going to have so much fun with him or her."

"I know. But that's not what Im worried about. I mean Im defenatley scared of being a mom but..."

We start walking upstairs.

"But what?"

We reach our bedroom and I sit on the bed. Austin sits next to me.

"This morning, I went to take my steiroids. But the label said '_DO NOT TAKE if nursing, pregnant, or may become pregnant. It could result in injury, birth defects, or death.' _So I cant take my pills. So Im going to be in a lot of pain a lot of the time. But what Im really worried about is...Austin what if I fall again? What if my legs collapse from underneath me? It's happend before. What if I fall but this time it hurts the baby? Or something goes wrong in the labour. Its a muscle weakness, and you kind of need muscles to...you know...help push a baby out."

"Ally you cant think like that. If you think about bad things, bad things are going to happen."

"Im just so afraid." I say.

"Im going to be in a lot of pain wich, I know just messes you up."

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Im going to get all worked up and then-"

"Ally. Relax. We have eight. Months. To figure this out. There's no rush. If you're really this anxious, ask the doctor all of these questions next week."

"Okay. Yeah you're right."

"Arent I always?"

I laugh. We walk downstairs and turn on the TV.

* * *

An hour later still Ally's POV

"Ugh. We have school tomorrow. We should probably go to bed." Austin says.

"Ill be up in a minute." I say.

"Okay." Austin says. He kisses my cheek and walks upstairs.

I get my laptop and go to Austin's website. Just to see how things have been. I press a few keys, then my eyes widen as what was displayed on the laptop screen.

"Austin get down here!" I shout.

I hear a large "BANG" upstairs. Then Austin runs downstairs, shirtless, holding his guitar by the neck like a base ball bat.

"What's wrong?! Are you hurt?! Is something wrong with the baby?!" Austin exclaims.

"What? No I-or we're- fine. Just come look at this."

"Oh God. Next time dont scream like someone's murdering you."

"Well at least I know you care. Now look." I say. I show Austin the laptop.

The headline of the article says,

"Austin Moon...FATHER AT 18!"

"Okay that's pretty bad too." Austin says.

I scroll down.

"Look they have pictures too. Us telling Dez. Your parents. Me video chatting my mom. Telling You. Telling Trish its-oh my god."

"What?" Austin asks.

"Look!" I say.

"Is that..."

"Yeah. It is."

"But how?! How did they get pictures of that?!"

"I dont know but this is really bad." I say.

"Yeah. What happens if-" but Austin gets cut off by his phone ringing. He looks at the caller ID and his face goes white.

Austin answers the phone.

"Hello Jimmy. What a pleasant surprise. Oh...you saw the website"

**Dun dun dun. I must sleep because here in Indiana it is 2:22 AM and I am sleepy. Ill update tomorrow night though I promise. KEEP BRINGING IN NAMES!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi guys! Chapter 40! Yay! KEEP SENDING IN NAMES!**

Marino Highschool Austin's POV

"So how'd Jimmy take the baby news?" Trish asks.

"Not well. But, mostly because he saw it on the website before we told him ourselves." I say.

"So now what?" Dez asks.

"Well, after we explained our...situation, he was a lot more supportive."

"Well lets hope everyone acts that way. Over half of the school saw the article on the website last night. And the rest will see it today or tomorrow." Trish says.

"So what? If they dont understand, that's their problem not ours." I say.

At lunch in the cafeteria still Austin's POV

"You know what ticks me off the most about this whole thing?" I say.

"I mean, I don't want to sound selfish but, my parents didnt even see my wrists. Or if they did, they werent even the least bit concerned" I say.

"You know Austin, most kids dont want their parents know that they cut." Trish says sarcastically.

" I dont do it anymore! Any ways, its not the fact that they didnt notice that makes me mad. Its the fact that if they _had_ noticed, I would've told them ut was because I love and care for and missed Ally when she left." I say, putting an arm around Ally.

"I think that then, they would see how much Ally means to me. And now, how much our baby means to me. That this was the best mistake Ive ever made since I stole _'Double Take'_! That Im very and very excited for these next eight months to be over and for our baby to be here." I say.

"You guys are going to make great parents." Dez says.

"I still cant believe that there's a little person growing in me." Ally says looking at her belly. She rubs her right side.

"Though the stretch marks should make this thing look just _fantastic!_" She says sarcastically.

"So has your morning sickness gone away Ally?" Trish asks.

"Eh. Somewhat. I haven't violentley puked since i found out I was pregnant so I think that's a good sign." Ally says.

"And we're still good with Chicago on Saturday?" Dez asks.

"Yep. My five week appointment is a while before our flight." Ally says.

"Ooo! Have you guys started thinking of names yet?" Trish asks.

"Trish, we've still got eight months to figure that part out AND more. There's no rush. Plus, it'll be easier to think of names once we know the gender of the baby." I say.

"That may be, but those eight months are going to FLY BY and you two gotta be ready." Trish says.

"We know." Ally and I say in unicin.

"Oh and uh...Ally, just and FYI, none of us are going to be happy campers once your mood swings kick in. You are aware of this, yes?" Dez asks.

"Oh dont worry. Im sure i wont be all that moody." Ally says.

"Dear Lord I hope not." I say.

Hours later, Still Austin's POV

We went to Super Bowl rehersals after school. Well, everyone except Ally went. She had to work at Sonic Boom. I was driving to Sonic Boom to pick her up. As I was driving, my Blue tooth car phone touch screen thingy **(I dont know what those things are called but they are SO cool)** lights up. I press answer.

**Ashley**/Austin

Hello?

**Austin?!**

Ashley?

**Yeah! Where are you?**

Im on my way to Sonic Boom right now. Why, whats wrong?

**Im not aloud to say. Just get here as soon as possible!**

Is Ally okay?

**She is now.**

She wasnt before?!

**Just get here soon. Get here fast.**

No wait Ashley what ha-

But it was too late. Ashley hung up and the calle ended.

I park my car and run into Sonic Boom. I see Ashley working the counter the counter, though not a customer was in sight. Ashley pointed upstairs. I run upthere but stop when I reach the door.

Ally's back was to me. She was singing the mystery melody again! The one she played the last time her dad violated her. The one she listend to and Sang when Ally told Lester that she and I were engaged. But what really stuck out, was that she wasnt playing the piano. The guitar. Ally had an accoustic guitar, and she didnt mss a single chord as she played.

Ive never seen Ally play the guitar before. Im not sure I knew that she even knew how to play it. But she could. She was good. Great. She played the melody, but was singing as well. This is the first time Ive ever gotten a chance to listen to the lyrics before. I listen.

_So Ill dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know_

_Somethin the prince never knew_

_Oh woah woah-oh_

_Ill dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I dont wanna miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike_

_Midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Ally finishes singing.

I clapped. Ally turns around, not looking surprised to see me, with tears in her eyes. I stop clapping. I then notice the bruises on her arms.

"ALLY!" I exclaim.

"Ally sweetie, what happend?" I ask. I hug her and she sobs into my chest. We sink to the ground and I sit her on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and continues to sob, but she answers my question.

"I told him" she says.

"Told who what?" I ask.

"I told my dad Im pregnant." she says.

There's a long pause. I can practically feel the color draining from my face. I dont say anything.

"He was going to find out sooner or later. I'd rather tell him myself than have him see it off of a magazine cover." she says.

I still say nothing.

"But it was horrible. I didnt even see it coming." she says.

I finally figure out what to say.

"Didnt they put him in jail?"

"They did but Nicole got the money to bail him out."

"Nicole?"

"His rich new girlfriend who's at least twentey years younger than him."

"How'd she get_ that_ kind of money?"

"She works at the strip club downtown."

"Oh."

"Yep." she says.

Suddenly Ally gasps.

"*Gasp*"

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh no." Ally says. She begins to cry even harder.

"Austin, what if I lost the baby because of him? What if he killed it? What if...what if..."

"Sshhh..." I say, trying to comfort her.

"Dont talk like that okay? The baby is fine.''

"You dont know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?" Ally asks.

"Look Ally, I know these kinds of things happen all the time. But to normal people. Think about you and me. We have a totally different life than most people. So in our situation, why would we be blessed with a child only to have it be a miscarrige?" I ask.

"Well...I...I dont know."

"Exactly. The baby is okay. You're going to be okay."

"You think?"

"I know." I confirm. I kiss her forehead.

"Ally?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"What was that song you were singing just a minute ago? I didnt know you could play the guitar."

"You didnt?"

I shake my head no.

"Wait a minute, yes you did! Remember when we were 15, and I had to sing '_The Butterfly Song_' for Tilly Thomson? I had a guitar then."

"Well yeah but, that's when you had stage fright. We were pretty sure you were going to have a melt down. So we just handed you the first instrument we could find and wished you good luck." I say.

"Well I can play the guitar." Ally says.

There's another pause.

"So what do those lyrics mean? Do you think you could sing it again?" I ask, grabbing the guitar.

Ally nods her head yes. She scoots herself off of my lap and takes the guitar.

Ally looks up, and her face is stained with mascara, eyeliner, and other makeup.

"Um, Ally, you got a little..." I say handing her a box of tissues.

She takes the box and wipes under her eyes. When she finishes, she plays the guitar and begins to sing.

_So Ill dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know_

_Somethin the prince never knew_

_Oh woah woah-oh_

_Ill dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I dont wanna miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike_

_Midnight_

_And she'll be gone._

Once again, Ally doesnt miss a single chord on the guitar.

"That's a sweet song. But I dont really understand what the words mean."

"Its almost midnight." Ally says.

I look at my watch.

"Its 9:30." I say.

"No I mean,

_All too soon_

_The clock will strike_

_Midnight_

_And she'll be_

_Gone."_

I was very confused. And Im pretty sure it showed.

"Its a song called '_Cinderella'_ by a guy named '_Steven Curtis Chapman'_ It was me and my dad's song before...bad things started happening. The man singing, Steven, is singing to his daughter. _'So Ill dance with Cinderella.'_ The one dancing with her is her dad. Cinderella is the daughter. _'Cause I know something the prince never knew.'_ The prince is the daughter's boy friend of husband yata yata yata. _'All too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone'_ Meaning, before we know it, she'll be all grown up and she'll be gone. So what the song is saying, is that the dad wants to spend as much time with his daughter as he can before its her midnight. Before she grows up and leaves. So when you think about it, its almost..." Ally trails off.

"Midnight." I finish.

"Exactly. We're having a baby. We're getting married...eventually. We live together. We're getting more and more famous by the second. We're pretty close to midnight if we aren't there yet." Ally says.

I scoot over to Ally. I pick her up and sit her on my lap. With one hand, I let my fingers intertwine with Ally's ring hand **(Wich I believe is left but Im not sure)** and the other hand, I put it on Ally's stomache.

"We're almost there." I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the couch.

"We'll just stay here tonight. Im gonna grab my stuff from the car and Ill be right back." I say.

"Kay." she says.

We kept clothes in teh closet of Sonic Boom for times like this. So I just grab my school bag. I begin to walk back. When I get back, I do the usual, "close up shop" routine. I lock all of the doors, flip the "open" sign to "closed", set the security alarm, lock the register, and turn off the light.

I walk upstairs to find Ally pulling down a pink tank top. She had pink shorts to match.

"Aw, man I missed the best part." I joke.

Ally had bruises EVERYWHERE. But I act like I dont notice.

"Very cute." Ally says, tossing me some sweats.

"Now go change while I set up the air mattress."

"Since when do you have and air mattress here?" I ask.

"Oh, since last week. Pretty good timing huh?"

"Yes very." I say. I walk downstairs to the bathroom to change.

I come back upstairs to find the air matress all blown up and Ally was getting pillows and blankets from the closet. When she turns around, she has tears in her eyes again.

"Oh Ally." I sigh. I bring her into a tight embrace and she continues to sob.

"Im scared." she says.

"Of what?"

"Everything." Ally says, breaking the hug.

"Im scared of my dad coming back. Im scared for my life. Im scared for the baby's life. Im scared to give birth. Im scared that my muscle weakness is only going to get worse. Im scared that my muscle weakness is going to spread to the baby. That is, if my father hasnt already killed him or her. Im scared to fall asleep at night because of the images that fill my nightmares. Im scared of my dad walking me down the isle at our wedding. Im scared of messing up as a mother. Im scared of making mistakes. Im scared of not being good enough. Im scared that one day youll come to your sences and realize that you are too good for me and leave."

I was shocked.

There's a long pause.

I walk up to Ally and hug her. I kiss her forehead, then I speak.

"Listen. You have absolutley no reason to be scared. Of any of those things. Okay? And you know why? I'll protect you from your dad if he comes back. I'll always be with you, even in your dreams. Your muscle weakness isnt contagious so the baby wont have it. you can ask the doctor what to do about your muscle weakness at your appointment on Saturday. But most importantly, I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever. Ever. Leave you."

"Because you love me?"

"You always were the smart one." I say.

"I love you too." she says.

Ally lays on the mattress. I close the door and turn off the light. I lay next to Ally.

"You have nightmares?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"My dad. And the baby. Sometimes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But no matter who its about, someone either abandons me or dies. Either way Im left alone."

"That's...horrible"

"Yeah. It is."

"Will this help?" I ask.

I sing to her.

_I could stay awake_

_Just to hear you breathin_

_Watch you smile while you are sleepin_

_While you're far away in dreamin_

_I could spend my life_

_In this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment_

_Forever_

_Where a moment spean with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I dont wanna close my eyes_

_I dont wanna fall asleep_

_Cause Id miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_Lyin close to you_

_Feelin your heart beatin_

_And Im wonderin what you're dreamin_

_Wonderin if its me you're seein_

_And then I kiss your eyes_

I kiss Ally's eyes.

_And thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I dont wanna close my eyes_

_I dont wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dreams would never do_

_Id still miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_I dont wanna miss one smile_

_I dont wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you_

_Just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_And feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_I dont wanna close my eyes_

_I dont wanna fall asleep_

_Cause Id miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dreams would never do_

_Id still miss you baby_

_And I dont wanna miss..._

_a thing_

And with that, we fell asleep.

**I dont own "Cinderella" by "Steven Curtis Chapman" and I also dont own "I dont wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith. Now, onto the next chapter!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi guys! I do not own A&A. Lets go!**

Ally's POV (finally!)

Austin did not get much sleep that week. He was worrying about me and the baby so much. He was also worrying about the super bowl. Everynight after rehersals, we would come home adn he would have a pounding headache. Dez and Trish were constantly interupting the rehersals with their arguing. So barley anything really got done.

The entire school now knew about my pregnancy. Not too many people made any rude coments. Mainly, because they were afraid of Austin. Wich I find HILARIOUS. But if anyone did say something rude I would always tell Austin. Then about a half an hour later the person who was mean to me would apologize to me frantically with fear in their eyes. And sometimes, they'd run away screaming. Oh the things that Austin will do to protect me. Classic.

Today was Feburary 3rd. The day was normal for the most part. Austin woke up with yet ANOTHER headache. We rehersed during homeroom in the auditorium. Though we didnt get much done. Partly because there wasnt much time and partly because Trish and Dez were about to rip eachother's heads off.

All day students and teachers who'd pass by Austin would say,

"Good luck!"

"Good luck Sunday!"

"Knock 'em dead!"

"You'll do great Sunday!"

"Good luck at the Super Bowl!"

"Break a leg!"

"Do great Sunday!"

"Ill be watching!"

"Thanks so much." Austin would reply.

People would also congradualte me on my pregnancy. Sometimes they meant it, sometimes it was sarcastic. But either way, I didnt mind much.

It was friday so we had no homework. But we wouldnt be at school Monday so we had to get Monday's homework. The bell rang. The school day was finally over! Everyone at school walked outside to see a black stretch limo parked out front. But everyone had gotten used to it. Team Austin rode to and from school in a limo.

Everyone spreads out. They usually did this. Leaving Team Austin a path to get through. When people first started to do this, we felt weird about it. But we too, got used to all of...this.

We hopped into the limo and were then on our way to the stadium for after school rehersals. Trish and Dez were at it again. Austin laid his head back and closed his eyes. He had his fists clenched beside him. He was stressed and it made me worry. I chewed my hair.

We arrived at the stadim. Austin and I walk hand in hand while Trish and Dez went over to talk to some of the Super Bowl directors.

"Finally. Some peace." Austin says.

"And quiet." I finish.

We get set up and Austin begins to sing. While watching, I look at my stomach. Am I getting a baby bump? No. I couldnt be. I was only about five weeks pregnant. I couldnt already be getting a bump. Maybe Im just seeing things today. Yeah, that's it. But in the back of my mind, I hoped it was a bump. Because that would meand that the baby was growing. That my dad did no damage. But again, Im not that far along. I dont think I would have a bump this early.

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Im gonna make (make)_

_Make (make)_

_Make you do a double ta-_

"I cant believe you did that! You are such and idiot!" Trish exclaims. She and Dez just walked in.

"Yeah well those camera men were bogus!" Dez says.

"You broke a one THOUSAND dollar camera!"

"Because they didnt have a football for me to toss! What else was I supposed to do?" Dez asks

Trish and Dez continue to bicker. I glance over to Austin. He. Did. Not. Look. Happy. He was breathing heavy. His hands were clenched around the microphone as it rested on the stand. He looked as if at any moment, steam would come out of his ears. Trish and Dez had interupted one time too many. Finally, Austin snapped.

"SHUT! UP!" He exclaims into the microphone.

"Im sorry Austin but you wont believe what Dez-"

"I DONT CARE WHAT HE DID! I NEED TO REHERSE! AND I CANT EVEN GET THROUGH A SINGLE SONG WITHOUT _'Dez did this! Dez said that' _or _'Dez said that!' _or _'Trish did this' _or _'Trish said that!'_ I DONT CARE!"

"You can reherse tomorrow too." Dez says.

"Yeah I can. But I need to reherse today too! AND I CANT VERY WELL DO THAT WITH YOU TWO ALWAYS TRYING TO RIP EACHOTHER'S HEADS OFF! AND IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS SO!" Austin says throwing the microphone stand to the ground, but keeping the mic in his hand.

"ALLY THINKS SO TOO!"

Oh God he didnt.

"Baby dont drag me into this." I say.

"WHY NOT?! YOU KNOW ITS TRUE! THEIR FIGHTING HAS GOTTEN WAY OUT OF HAND! AND DONT YOU TRY TO TELL ME IS HASNT!"

Trish speaks up.

"Look we're sorry for fighting but-"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT SORRY! BECAUSE IF YOU WERE, YOU WOULD STOP! DOING! IT! IF YOU CARED EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT, ABOUT MY CARREER OF YOURS, YOU BOTH WOULD JUST! SHUT! UP!" Austin screams.

He calms down.

"You know what? That's it. Im done. IM DONE!" Austin says. He drops the microphone, hops off the stage, and walks out the door.

I stand and turn to the band.

"You guys, Im so sorry. He hasnt slept in I dont know how long and-"

"Ally dont worry. Just let him cool off. We understand." Jimmy says.

"Thank you Jimmy. Take ten everyone." I say.

I turn to Trish and Dez.

"You two. Was that really nessesary?" I ask, walking over to them.

"I know right! Ive never seen Austin yell like that!" Dez says.

"No. I mean you two barging in like that. I agree with Austin."

"WHAT?!" Trish and Dez exclaim simotainiously.

"This is the seventeenth rehersal you two have done this! I know! Ive been keeping track."

I show them a page in my book with 16 tally marks. I add another.

"You guys have done this, one time too many. How could two people hate eachother SO much that they cant stop arguing for the sake of their friend? You two are Austin's best friends! How do you think he feels with you two always at eachother's throats? It NEEDS to stop. Now. And if you cant do it for Austin, do it for yourselves. Its not healthy to always be trying to kill someone." I say.

Trish and Dez look guilty.

"Now. You two, make nice, while I go find my fiance." I say.

I walk out the door. I turn my head both ways but I dont see him. I begin to worry. Austin hasnt been acting himself latley. In the morning, the most pancakes Austin would eat is five (wich in Austin's case, was not very many. At all) He would also drink straight black coffee. Even what he was wearing today didnt seem very...Austin. Just a white tshirt, jeans, and sandles. No necklaces, no chains, no rips in his jeans. He had black bags under his eyes. Im willing to bet he's going to sleep like a rock on the plane ride to Chicago. We both will.

I keep walking and I find Austin, facing the back door, leaning against it, his head in his arms. I walk over to him. At first, I dont speak, but Austin knows Im here. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his back. I wait until he's ready to talk. Finally, he is.

"Hey you." he whispers, not moving from his position.

"Hi." I reply. I was glad to hear him talk. Though his voice was hoarse, like he'd been crying. I let go of his waist and he turns around, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

He looks at me. I looked at him with a face of confusion, with a speck of hope. Austin lets out a heavy sigh, then sinks to the ground. I sit next to him and wait for him to speak.

"I cant. Believe. I did that." Austin says, letting a single tear fall.

"I can." I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I agree with you too. Trish and Dez are constantlly interupting you and it needs to stop. So before I came out here, I gave them a little something to think about."

"What?"

"Well, I didnt quite snap like you did, but I told them that the fighting needs to stop. Today."

"I would pay SO much to see you snap like me."

"Oh honey trust me. It'd be worth your money."

"I dont know why I did that. I havent yelled at someone like that since...since..."

"Your parents?" I ask.

"What?"

"Since the day we told Mike and Mimi I was pregnant?"

"Oh...um...yeah. I was really mad then. Probably more mad then I was today."

"Really?"

"Yeah but, this time was different. Im so angry at myself right now." Austin says. He stands up and I do too.

"I feel like one of those stars who has diva fits all the time."

"But you're not. It happens to everyone. Remember that breif period when you and I were broken up? I slapped you. Then I destroyed your car."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I wouldve loved to be a third person just watching that."

"Very funny. Anyways, that was my snap. Ive snapped at my dad too. Its normal. It doesnt change how I think of you or how you should think of you or-"

"Trish and Dez. They're probably never going to forgive me." Austin says.

"Of couse they will."

"You think?"

"I know." I confirm.

"You're so good."

"Yeah I know. I should be a therepist instead of a song writer."

"No! You're mine and mine forever."

"I was kidding. Come on, lets try this again." I say.

We start walking away but Austin stops.

"Woah." he says.

I turn around.

"What?" I ask.

"Am I crazy, or are you starting to get a bump?" he asks.

I look down at my stomache, then back at Austin.

"Both." I say.

"Ha ha ha SO funny." Austin says sarcastically.

"Im pretty sure Im starting to show, but isnt it a bit early? Im barley five weeks."

"Beats me. Its like you expect me to know."

"I dont.''

"Good. 'Cause I know a LOT less than I probably should."

"I guess Ill just ask the doctor tomorrow along with my HUNDREDS of other questions."

"Well it may be a bump, but its still VERY small. Im pretty sure I can only see it because you're wearing a tight shirt. Its probably normal."

"Yeah, you're right." I say.

"Arent I always?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough." Austin shrugs.

We walk back inside and see Dez and Trish.

"Austin! We're so sorry!" Trish says.

"About everything." Dez says.

"Guys its fine. I should be the one apologizing. I yelled at you guys and I NEVER yell." Austin says.

"You had every right to though. And we promise, no more arguing between Dez and I." Trish says.

**Follow me on twitter HannahW70438094 and keep sending in names! I am going to bed.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi everyone! I dont own A&A. Lets go!**

Ally's POV

"Thanks Carl." I say to the limo driver.

"No problem. Ill be back in 45 minutes with the rest of Team Austin and take you guys to the airport." he says.

"Okay." I say, closing the door.

The limo drives away as I walk through the door's of the doctor's office. I walk up the the secretary a the front desk. Today was my one month/five week doctor appointment.** (I dont know how doctor appointments for having a baby work in real life, but in my story she goes every month, or every five weeks)**

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asks.

"Yes, Allyson Dawson?"

"Lets see...Oh yes! Teh doctor will be with you shortly. Please, have a seat."

"Thankyou." I say.

I sitdown. I look around and see lots of other women. Women. Not girls like myself. I was incredibley nervous. As I looked around I was pretty sure I was the only one in here who was in their teens. That is, until I heard her voice.

"Oh my God. Are you...Ally Dawson?" I hear the girl next to me say. Girl.

"Oh. Yes." I say.

"Im sorry,I didnt mean to bother you, Im just such a huge fan of you and Austin Moon."

"Oh its no trouble. Its always great to meat a fan."

"Im Jenna."

"Im Ally, but, you already knew that."

She laughs. Jenna looked young, and she was much farther along than I was. She looked like someone put a soccer ball under her shirt. She had long blonde hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. She was very pretty.

"Well Jenna you look really young. If you dont mind me asking, but how old are you?"

"Oh dont worry I dont mind at all. Im sixteen."

My eyes widen.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes. You're eighteen right?"

"Yeah. Not planned?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"Well Ive gotta say I feel a little better having another teenager in here. I always feel so embarrassed. I mean, not about being a mom, Im excited about that. I love kids. But i always feel bad that I did...that, at such a young age."

"Yeah. Between you and me, Austin had made it VERY clear that nothing sexual would be happening between us until after we're married. Then, there was a breif period of time when we were broken up. When I came back, we were so happy to have each other back, we might have gotten a bit carried away."

"Yeah well that's at least romantic. I was at a party. I dont even know who the dad is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're really lucky to have Austin with you. That he stayed."

"Jenna?" a doctor asks.

"Oh, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Jenna says, walking away.

Woah. Suddenly, being a celebrity, pregnant, teenager, who is having the baby of the love of her life, didnt seem so...bad anymore.

"Allyson?" someone calls.

I stand and walk towards the woman. The woman had dark, curly hair. She had bright green eyes and appeared to be in her late twenties. I felt better about having a young doctor looking at me than I would if I had some creepy lady in her fourties.

"Hello Im Doctor Kathryn Johnson. You must be teh famous Allyson Dawson."

"Yes. Call me Ally."

"Of couse. Come right this way Ally."

We walk into a bright white room. I sit in the chair as Dr. Johnson gets things set up. She speaks.

"I am aware of the circumstances with your father."

"You got my call?" I ask.

"Yes. You're afraid you may have had a miscarrage?"

"Yes...you see, my dad, he-"

"Say no more sweetheart. I'll just hook you u[ and we'll see how you're doing."

I nod. I lift up my shirt and Dr. Johnson puts that gel stuff on my stomache.**(I dont know what that stuff is called.)** Its cold! I get goose bumps. Dr. Johnson grabs a wand thingy hooked up the to machine **(I dont know what that is called either.)** The doctor puts the wand on my belly and moves it around. Then she, must've found the right spot because she stops moving it. I jump, because there's a weird pulsing sound.

"Woah. W-what is that?" I ask.

"That's your baby's heartbeat."

I gasp and put my hands over my mouth in shock.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes. Your baby is alive and healthy. It seems to have a perfect heartbeat. No damage seems to be done."

There's a pause.

"Wow." I whisper. I continue to listen to the heartbeat.

"That's amazing. Gosh I wish Austin could be here for this. He's at final reherdal before we leave for Chicago."

"Ah, yes. Your husband is Austin Moon, yes?"

"Fiance. We'll be married after the baby drama dies down."

"I see."

"Oh. I have a couple more questions. We're flying to Chicago. I know its okay now since Im not far along but when should I stop flying?"

"Once your bump starts to get bigger. About 4-6months. Speaking of wich, your bump is starting to form. That's early."

"Yes Ive noticed that too."

"Dont worry. Its not a big deal."

"Okay. Now about my muscle weaknes-"

"Ah, yes. First of all, before I forget, here's some pills that should help a bit. They arent as strong as the steiroids, but these are safer for your baby."

"Oh. Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. Now Ally, you have almost nothing to worry about. Your baby wont be born with the muscle weakness. However, your labour will be extremely painful, Im not going to lie. If I did they'd fire me. I have a son. Giving birth to hime was painful. Very. But you'll have to work extra hard. Unless...you'd like to do a c-section."

"No. I want it to be natural."

"Very well. But Ally there is something I must tell you. Ive delivered babies birhted by mothers with muscle weaknesses similar you yours. Who have also chosen to do it naturally. Now, again, I must be honest. Its grusome. Youll be crying. Youll be screaming. Youll be scared. Now, Ill talk to you more about this as you get further into your pregnancy. Probably your third trimester. You're going to have lots of people at the hospital for you when the time comes, wont you?"

"Yeah. Probably." I say.

"Well you see, your going to have the option to ask everyone to leave teh room once we start the delivery. Everyone, even the father. Because trust me sweetheart, they arent going to want to see you like that. However asking them to leave is not mandatory. Its comepletly up to you." Dr. Johnson says.

"Huh. I dont think Ive ever thought about that."

"Dont worry about it now. Its not important at the moment. Now, would you like to hear the baby's hearbeat one last time before you leave?"

"Sure."

The pulsing starts again.

"Wow, that's...wow."

I wipe teh gel off of my stomache. I fill out the paper work. Then I walk out the doors of the building to see a certain blonde boy leaning against a black stretch limo. He walks towards me and I literally jump into his arms because Im so happy. He seems surprised, but then hugs me back.

"Oh. Hey you." Austin says.

"Hi." I say.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh Austin. Everything is perfect. I heard the baby's heartbeat. He of she is healthy and happy. There was no damage done. I dont have to worry about my muscle weakness." I lied on that part.

"Everything is perfect." I say.

"Really?" Austin asks.

"Yes! I cant believe it!"

"I know. Its amazing! We're gonna have a baby." Austin says, hugging me again.

"Im sorry I couldnt be here but Ill be here for your next one." he says.

He leans in to kiss me when,

"Hey! Enough mushy-mush. We have a plane to catch!" Trish says from inside the limo with the window rolled down.

"Yeah. Lets get a move on!" Dez asks.

* * *

On the plane Austin's POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in five minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices intil we reach an altitude of ten-thousand feet. Thank you, and enjoy the flight." The captain says.

"Im so excited. Rehersal went great. I think Trish and Dez are finally starting to get along...somewhat." I tell Ally.

"Im sorry I couldnt be there for you today." I say.

"Dont worry about it. Its fine." Ally says.

"So, what was it like? Hearing the baby's hearbeat?"

"It was weird, but good weird. It didnt sound like what you'd think a heartbeat would sound like. But it was amazing. I cant wait to see your face when you hear it."

"And I cant wait to hear it." I say.

I kiss her for about five seconds, then we come apart. The captain returns to the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, please prepare for take off." he says.

"Here we go." Ally and I say in unicin.

**Hope you loved it. Follow me on twitter HannahW70438094. Isnt Austin so sweet to Ally? I just love it. I did that on purpose. It just makes me smile and I hope you think so too. Now, onto the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi guys. This is going to be a really special chapter because Team Austin does something really good for someone who really needs it. I hope you guys like it.**

Austin's POV

It was about a two hour plane ride. The limo ride to the hotel was about 30 minutes. We stayed at "The Hard Rock Hotel".** (Wich I do not own.)** As usual, our rooms were the best suits that the hotel had to offer. Trish and Dez each had their own rooms. Ally and I-obviously-shared a room.

I go to the balcony of our hotel room. It was really cold outside, but our view was amazing!

"Woah. Check out this view Ally!" I call to Ally. Ally puts on her jacket and comes out with me.

"Wow this is beautiful." Ally says.

The sun was just begining to set. We have a perfect view. We could see almost all of Chicago. It was the most amazing sight.

"I could look at this...forever." Ally says.

" I could too." I say grabbing Ally's hand. "Almost all of our dreams are coming true." I say.

"Yeah. We've got one on the way though." Ally says looking at her belly.

"And another one on your finger." I say, refering to the ring.

"This is so incredible. You know, three years ago if someone told me Id have you as my boyfriend, fiance, father of my child, and husband in that order and the fact that we'd be one of the most famous teen parents in the world right now...well...I-I'd have said they were crazy. But I dont think Ive ever been happier." Ally says.

"I wouldve said the same thing. About all of this. These past three years have gone by so quickly but, theyve been awesome." I say.

"Yeah. Yeah it had." Ally says. She gets on her tippy-toes and we kiss. When we come apart, Ally speaks.

"Oh. When do you have to be at Soilder Field tomorrow?" **(In this fanfic, the teams playing the Super Bowl are "The Chicago Bears" and "The Green Bay Packers")**

"5:30. So we'll have some time to walk around Chivago. We'll be like tourists!" I say.

"Sounds fun. Im going to go take a shower." Ally says.

"Oh. How 'bout I-"

"NO!" she cuts me off.

"You dont even know what I was going to say."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what it was. No." she says.

Gosh, the things she thinks Im thinking of. Its like she reads minds.

"Fine." I sigh.

* * *

The next morning still Austin's POV

Everyone woke up around 10AM. We got dressed, but would save our signature outfits for the Super Bowl. Or, I would anyways.

I put on regular ripped skinny jeans with a chain on the side, black high tops, my necklaces, and a pink Tshirt wich in bold black letters said,

"**REAL MEN WEAR PINK**"

Ally put on teal skinny jeans, a tight fitting yellow top with a white vest over it, and purple flats. I could vaigley see her bump. I had to look pretty hard to see it. Trish and Dez hadnt even noticed it yet.

We got Trish and Dez and went to down town Chicago. **(Woo-hoo! My city! Well I dont live there but Im close!)** We went to a lot of stores and got A LOT of free stuff. Apparently, no one in Chicago will charge us, wich I found strange.

"Dont question it! Be happy that we're getting free stuff!" Trish told us.

We went to "The Hard Rock Cafe"** (Wich I do not own)** for lunch.

"This place is so cool!" Ally says when we walk in.

"Yeah it is! Do you know how many legends have been here?" Dez says.

"So many!" I say. " They've got Autographed stuff from Aeromith, Def leapord, Kiss, Ozzy Osborne. They've even got one of Madonna's cone bra's. Speaking of which Ally I-"

"No." she says cutting me off **(By the way I dont own any of the celebrities listed above.)**

"You dont even know what I was going to say." I say.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what it was. No." Ally says.

Again. The things that she thinks Im thinking. She reads minds.

I lean over to Dez and whisper to him,

"How does she do that?"

Dez just shrugs his shoulders in responce.

Ally's POV

Oh boys. Dirty boys.

Hard Rock was amazing. We got a really good seat too. Upstairs, with the perfect view of almost theenitre restuaunt, right by Paul Stanley's autographed guitar. **(Wich I dont own but I saw it at the accual hard rock in chicago and it was so cool)**

"That food was amazing! If they dont charge us for this, Im leaving a pretty big tip for our waitress." Austin says.

"Me too. That was probably the best burger Ive ever eaten." I say.

"I dont think Ive ever seen you eat so much Ally! How do you do that and still stay so...small?!" Dez asks.

"Well the amount of food is partially because Im eating for two." I say pointing to my stomach."And at teh rate the baby is growing, I wont be so _'small'_ for much longer."

"Shes already starting to show." Austin says. I nod in agreement.

"Oh my gosh you are! I dont think Ive noticed it until now!" Trish exclaims.

Our waitress comes over and begins collecting our plates.

"Do we have any room for desert today?" she asks.

"If we eat any more, I think we'll pop!" Austin says.

"Understandable" the waitress smiles.

"Can we have the check please?" Austin asks.

"Oh please. We wont charge_ you_. Its on the house." the waitress says.

"Really?" Austin asks.

"Yes dont worry about it! You guys have a good day! Good luck tonight, we'll be watching." the waitress says. she walks away.

"Im tipping." Austin says.

"Me too."

"Me three"

"Me five." Dez says.

No one's POV

They leave the money on the table. You wouldnt expect four eighteen year old kids to have so much money. But when you're famous, money happens. They stand and walk around the resturaunt.

"Hang on" Austin says. "Lets go to the other side of teh resturaunt adn pretend to be looking at something. I wanna see our waitress' face when she sees the tip." he says.

They go to the opposite side of the resturaunt. They watch this happen.

The bar tender is cleaning a glass and glances over at the tabel that Team Austin was sitting at.

"Hey Cathy?" he says.

Their waitress-who they now know is named Cathy- turns her head to the bar tender.

"Were you the one serving the Team Austin kids?" he asks.

"Yeah." Cathy says.

"They left you a tip."

"Oh. Thanks Uncle Bobby."

"No problem kiddo. Oh, when you're done there, I need you to clean the men's room."

Cathy sighs unhappily.

"Okay." she says.

"Hey, dont give me that attitude. Im the one who got you this job after your dad got in 'the accident' didnt I?"

"Yes you did."

"Thats right. Now get back to work."

"Okay." Cathy says.

She grabs the wad of money.

"Shut up!" she exclaims.

"What did you just say to me?" the bar tender asks.

"Oh! Not you Uncle Bobby. Look! Team Austin gave me an $800 tip!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. I told them it was on the house just like you told me to do. They mustve really liked the food."

"Well you certainly get to keep every bit of it. You earned it."

Team Austin begins decending down the stairs, all with grins on their faces. The bar tender sees them, however, his niece, does not.

"Get back to work. Ive got someone Id like to talk to." The bar tender says, leaving his niece still starring in awe at all of the money in her hands.

Team Austin was already outside the building when,

"Hey stop!" they heard a grown man say.

Team Austin stops, turns around and faces teh short, Itallian man. He looked like he was in his mid to late fourties. Austin was a good head taller than him.

"Are you the kids who gave my niece an eight HUNDRED dollar tip?" he asks.

"Yep." Austin says as if it's nothing.

At first, the man just starest at the four kids like they were crazy. Then, his face sofens. He grabs Austin's hand and begins to shake it as you would when you meet someone for the first time.

"Thank you. SO much." the man says.

"Any time." Austin says.

"No. I mean it. A year ago my sister and her husband were in a really bad car wreck. Right here on this street. My sister was killed and her husband was paralized from teh waist down. That's Cathy's dad. Cathy's got her dad and her four year old brother to take car of. I gave her a job here, and shes been payin' the bills ever since."

Everyone's faces drop.

"Oh..." Austin says. "We didnt know that. I was just really impressed that seh was teh first teenage waitress no t oscream at the top of her lungs upon meeting us. And we'd been getting free stuff all day, so we had soem extra money lying around. We didnt know that any of that stuff happend to her."

"Well seh really needed that money. She's only fifteen. She'll be driving soon. But she's been under a lot of stress. She's got work here, school, homework, and she just brings left overs home for dinner everynight. Her dad is gonna croak anyday. I know she's young, but we're thinkin' about getting her emancipated so that she and Nick, her brother, wont have to go into foster care and risk getting seperated."

"Emancipated? You mean, give her adult rights?" Ally asks.

"Yeah. Teenagers can get emancipated if they're pregnant, in the military, or married. Obviously, she's not in the military. She doesnt want kids, at least not now. She's already got enough on her hands with Nick. But she's got a boyfriend. They've been together since they were thirteen. Its so sweet. I know she's young...really, really young, but Greg, her boyfriend, and I have been talking about him getting her a ring. They can be married at the court house and get custody of Nick, so that her dad can be put in a hospis. He's a smoker and his lungs are failing him. So Greg and Cathy would get married at the court house, and after they finish school...and , once we can afford it, we'll give her a nice wedding. Oh...sorry, Im rambling. My point is, what you kids did today was a good thing. Thank you." And with that, teh man walks back into the resturaunt. Leaving Team Austin stunned.

"Woah." all four of them say in uncicin. They didnt say anything more, but they all looked at eachother with faces that said " Now what?"

Ally's POV

Holy. How did...what? That was...wow.

"Well um...its only 1:30. What should we do?" I ask.

"Go shopping at Macy's!" Trish exclaims.

"More shopping?" Austin asks.

I look at Trish and whisper,

"Lemmie handle this."

"Austin...sweetie." I say. I get on my tippy toes and whisper something into Austin's ear wich I will not be shairing. He grins ear to ear.

"Let's go to Macy's" Austin exclaims happily.

"What did you tell him?" Trish asks me.

"Nothing too important. Oh, when we get to Macy's, I need you to help me find the lunguree and Intimates section..." I say.

Trish looks at me, very impressed.

* * *

Back at the hotel Austin's POV

"I have so many bags I think my arms are going to fall off!" Ally says.

I take about half of the bags off of her arms.

"That's what happens when you convince me to take you to get free stuff at Macy's." I say.

"Hey its not my fault that no one in Chicago will charge us."

"Fair enough." I say opening the hotel room door.

"We have to be there in an hour. We should probably start getting ready." Ally says.

"Yeah you're right. We should get changed." Austin says.

Ally gets her outfit and walks into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Change in the bathroom. Thats what I meant." I say.

"I heard that!"Ally says from inside the bathroom.

"You were supposed to!" I say.

* * *

Hours later Still Austin's POV

The Super Bowl was amazing! I did great at half time if I may say so myself. I lost a bet though. The Bears won so I owe Ally twenty bucks. **(Dont hate me Green Bay fans)**

Ally turns to me when we reach our rooms.

"So are you tired?" she asks.

"No!" I answer without hesetation. " I mean, not really." I say more calmly. Dez looks confused but Trish completly understands.

**Haha. thats all for tonight but I will be sure to update tomorrow. Goodnight. I dont own Macy's**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello everyone! Lets go! I do not own A&A.**

Ally's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face. Last night was great and I dont just mean the Super Bowl. I put on some sweats and one of Austin's sweat shirts. Its huge on me. I smile at Austin, still sleeping. He smiles in his sleep too. We are flying home this evening. Austin did amazing last night and I dont just mean at the Super Bowl. The Bears won so Austin had to give me money because we bet on which team would win.

I poor myselft a cup of coffee and go stand on the balcony. For Febuary in Chicago, it wasnt too bad out side. Obviously, it wasnt hot, but it wasnt cold either. I stand on the balcony and I think about my doctor appointment on Saturday. All of this is really starting to hit me.

"Wow." I say.

"Wow what?" I hear Austin say behind me. "Hey you." he says.

I turn and face Austin.

"Hi." I say.

Austin too, is wearing sweats. He comes out and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I was saying 'wow' because...all of...this...is just now hitting me." I say.

"All of what?"

"The baby stuff. I guess...before my appointment on Saturday, I knew it was happening, but nothing seemed real. After I heard the baby's heartbeat, I guess its all just now hitting me. "

"And how do you feel?"

"I feel happy, but Im still worried. Im excited, but still scared. I want to be prepared, but Im not. So...I guess I dont really know what to feel."

"I feel all of those things too." Austin says.

"Really?"

"Of course. I have no idea what we're supposed to do. But we'll make it through it together. We'll figure it out. Thats what the internet is for."

I giggle.

"Now come on. Lets go pack. We have to leave in three hours." Austin says.

* * *

Hours later Austin's POV

We get home at about 5:30. I have to say, our trip to Chicago was life changing. I mean, of course, performing at the Super Bowl was amazing, but that isnt what was life changing about it. It was more of when Ally and I talked about the baby at the hotel. And when we helped the Cathy girl when we gave her a tip at the resturaunt. I feel like a completley different person now.

Ally had to work at Sonic Boom so we were all hanging out there. I was always willing to help Ally when she needs me to. We were all talking, when a familiar face walks into the store.

"Austin Moon! My favorite artist!" Jimmy Starr says.

"Jimmy, I bet you say that to _all_ of your artists." I say.

"Yeah I do. But I mean it when Im talking to you." Jimmy says.

"So what brings you here?" I ask.

"Austin do you mind if I have a word with you alone?"

"Yeah sure. We can talk upstairs."

We walk upstairs and Jimmy closes the door. I start to get nervous, and it must have been showing because the next thing that Jimmy says is,

"Dont worry. This is very good news for the both of us."

We sit.

"Okay so. Austin, as you know, Starr records is all over the country. Miami, Seattle, San Antonio, Chicago, and New York. Well now, we are opening a new branch of Starr records in Los Angeles, California. I want you to be the first artist to ever record an album there."

"Seriously?! That's amazing! Thank you so much Mr. Starr-"

"But."

"Oh man why is there always a 'but'?" I ask.

"But, I want you to _stay_ with Starr Records L.A."

"Stay? You mean, move me to L.A.?"

"Not just you, but all of Team Austin."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I either want all of you, or none of you." Jimmy says. "Now listen, I know this is a big step, and you already have a lot on your hands. Ally's five weeks right?"

"Yeah."

"So talk to the rest of the team, and call me by noon tomorrow." Jimmy says.

Ally's POV

I wonder what they're talking about up there. Jimmy opens the door and walks down the stairs. He walks out the door. Austin comes out of the practice room. He stays at the top of the steps and leans against the railing.

"Allyson." he calls.

"Yes?"

"Can i talk to you up here for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Ashley can you take this for a sencond?" I asks. Ashley comes over to take the counter.

I walk over to the stairs but Trish stops me.

"Since when does he call you 'Allyson'?" Trish asks.

"Only when there's something wrong." I say.

**Hahahaha. Cliff hanger. I will update in a couple of hours. Bye!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi guys. Lets go! I do not own A&A.**

_Previously on Dating and Difficulty (May not be exact)_

_"Allyson." he calls._

_"Yeah?" Ally asks._

_"Can I talk to you up here for a second?"_

_"Sure. Ashley, can you take this?" Ally asks. Ashley walks over to work to the counter._

_Ally walks over to the stairs, but Trish stops her._

_"Since when does he call you Allyson?" she asks._

_"Only when something is really wrong." Ally says. She walks upstairs._

Ally's POV

I walk upstairs into the practice room. What could have happend? Im nervous. Austin closes the door and I sit down. Austin paces back and fourth.

"Did something happen with Jimmy?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Allyson I dont know what to do or what to say or what to just told me something HUGE that could make or break my carreer. But its just so big, my mind has gone blank."

He's called me Allyson twice now. This should be good.

"Well what is it?" I ask. I start to chew my hair.

"Jimmy Starr is opening a new record label in Los Angeles California. And he wants me to be the first artist to ever record an album there."

My jaw drops and the strand of hair falls out of my mouth. I stand up.

"But Austin that's incredible!"

"Yeah but..."

"But what sweetie?"

"He wants me to _stay_ with Starr Records L.A."

"What?"

"Yeah. But he doesnt just want me. He wants all of Team Austin. He said all of us, or none of us." Austin says.

Im speechless.

"And I know that this is a big step, and that you and I are together no matter what but, what about Trish and Dez? Miami is their home. Their families are here. How am I going to ask them to leave all of that? I mean...Jimmy said, if things wont work, Id still have my record deal here but...this is just such a huge oppertunity and...Im not sure if we should pass it up." Austin says.

"Austin, we all knew this day was coming. We all knew that this was going to happen eventually, and you know it. I promise, no matter what we decide, everything will be okay. Okay?"

"Okay" Austin says wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you." he tells me.

"I know. And you know what, I love you too!"

"I know." he says. He kiss my lips gentally. We've gone no further than kissing since we've returned from Chicago. And we didnt plan on going any further until after the baby is born. But kissing was perfect. We come apart.

" Come on. Let's go tell Trish and Dez." Austin says.

Austin's POV

We walk downstairs and find Dez and Trish. They werent nessessarily arguing, more or less debating. The arguing really had come to a stop since I snapped.

"Hey guys. Can we talk?" I ask.

We explain the situation. Trish and Dez nod and listen. When we finish, there's a small, awkward moment of pausing.

"wow." Dez says, breaking the silence.

"Dont feel like you've gotta make a decision right now. I have to call Jimmy by tomorrow at noon." I say.

Dez and Trish look at eachother, and almost read eachother's minds.

"We'll do it." They say simotainiously.

"What?" Ally and I ask in unicin.

"We'll do it. We'll go to L.A. Go call Jimmy and tell him 'yes'. We'll go tell our parents, right now." Trish says.

"Wow...thanks guys." I say.

"No problem." Dez says.

We all have one big group hug. When we come apart, Trish and Dez walk out.

"Wow. So this is really happening. We're moving to California." I say.

"It looks that way. This is SO amazing. I cant believe it. I wonder what its going to be like."

"Its going to be amazing. Im going to go call Jimmy."

**Jimmy**/Austin

**Hello?**

Jimmy? Its Austin.

**Austin? You've made a decision already?**

Yes. We talked it over and, yes. We'll come.

**Really?**

Yes. We're ready for this.

**Alright. So this is how this is gonna work. You guys need to start studying because you're going to graduate early. In order for that to happen, you need to take you SAT's early. Once you graduate, you'll be on a flight to L.A. on April 2nd. We've already gotten fully furnished houses picked out for you that I think you'll be pretty pleased with. Because they're fully furnished, you'll only need to pack personal items. So right now, you need to hit the books.**

No problem Jimmy, and again, thank you so much.

**No. Thank you. Because of you, buisness at Starr Records L.A. will be booming! Well listen I need to go. I'll email you more details later.**

Okay. Bye.

**Bye.**

I walk back downstairs and see Ally. I told her everything that Jimmy told me.

"Wow...California. We're going to raise a child in Hollywood." I say.

"Yep." Ally says.

"Should be fun."

"Yep."

I hug her. This is going to be amazing.

**Alright guys. Im going to bed. I wont be able to update tomorrow. Once school starts up again Ill probably only be able to update one chapter a night except for weekends wich is when I'll be able to update most. Thanks! Love you guys!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while. I have practice tomorrow so I wont be able to update then either. Wenesday, yes. Thursday, practice again (Im a cheerleader) Friday, probably,but Im not sure, Saturday, another maybe, Sunday, most likely, but still not sure. Anyways this is a cute chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, what else? Oh yeah. KEEP BRINGING IN THOSE NAMES! Im eating pizza. Yummy!**

Austin's POV

Trish and Dez's parents werent too thrilled about their kids moving thousands of miles away, but they're supportive. Ally has told her mom already, and her and i will go to my parents house to tell them when we're done here. And where exactly is _here_? Ally's ten week/two month doctor appointment. This is the first time I get to hear the baby's heartbeat! Im glad our baby is happy and healthy. I dont know what Id do if Lester really did kill him or her. You know what? Im not even going to think about that. That happend in the past, and there's nothing I can do about it now.

"Is it this one?" I ask Ally.

"Yeah." she says.

I park the car. Yes, we drove this time. The only reason we had the limo last time is because we were going to Chicago. We walk in and Ally approaches teh lady at the front desk.

"Do you have and appointment?" the woman asks.

"Yes. Allyson Dawson?" Ally asks.

"Oh yes. Take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly." the woman says.

"Thanks." Ally says. We sit down.

"Im glad you came here with me. Last time was kinda scary." Ally says.

"Well, Im here now and I always will be. Im sure it wont be so scary today since, now you acually know what you're doing."

"Yeah thats true."

"Allyson?" someone calls.

"That's us." Ally says.

We stand and walk into a room where we see a young woman. Thank. God. I would NOT be comfortable with some creepy old person looking at Ally. The woman looked to be in her mid to late twenties.

"Hi Dr. Johnson. This is my hus-fiance, Austin." Ally says.

Aw that was cute. She almost called me her husband. I cant wait for the day when she can say it for real.

Ally sits in the chair and I stand behind her.

"Okay Ally. You know the drill. Ready?" Dr. Johnson asks.

"Yeah. Oh, oops hang on. I need to take this out." Ally says. She takes out her belly button piercing.

"Pretty soon you arent going to be able to wear that." Dr Johnson says.

"I know." Ally says.

I know how this works. Ive seen it a billion times in movies and TV shows. But it was different seeing it in person. Also really cool. The Doctor rubs the gel stuff on Ally's stomache. She puts the wand over the gel and moves the wand around until she finds the right spot.

Then, there's a pulsing sound. Ally was right. This wasnt what I would expect a heartbeat to sound like. Wow.

Both our faces light up. Ally squeazes my hand.

"That's it." she says.

"Wow. T-that's...incredible." I say.

"That's out little baby." Ally says.

"Yeah...Gosh that's amazing."

"It is isnt it?" Ally says.

"Your baby seems to be happy and healthy. Have you been taking your pills Ally?" Dr. Johnson asks.

"Yes." Ally replies.

"Have you had much morning sickness?" The doctor asks.

"Um... not that much anymore. But when I do, its REALLY bad."

"Yeah. She'll be awake for hours on end throwing her guts up over and over again." I say.

"That's perfectly normal. Anyways, when the time comes. Anyways, you'll already be in Los Angels by the time this comes, by the ways i heard. Congradulations!"

"Thanks." Ally and i say in unicin.

"So, what I was saying was, when the time comes, are you guys going to want to know the gender of your baby?" Dr. Johnson asks.

Ally and I look at eachother, read eachother's minds (we tend to do that pretty often if you havent noticed) and look back towards Dr. Johnson.

"Yes." we say in unicin.

"Well, your baby isnt big enough for that yet. But once you're in L.A., your twenty-week appointment is when you'll find out."

"Great." Ally and I-unintentionally-say in unicin.

Ally and I give eachother a weird look. We have been talking in unicin a lot latley.

"Well i just need you to fill out some more paper work, and you'll be free to go." Dr. Johnson says.

* * *

Back in the car Ally's POV

Today was a good appointment. Austin got to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time! It was a really sweet moment.

"Hey Ally?" Austin says.

"Yeah?"

"When you were introducing me to the doctor, you almost called me your husband." Austin says, smiling.

"Oh um...yeah. I guess I did."

"Not that I have a problem with it, in fact it was, adorable" he starts. I blush. ", but why?" he asks.

"I dunno. We're engadged and I know Id be calling you my husband pretty soon. So I guess I was just getting used to the idea and it just kinda came out."

"I thought it was cute." Austin says."You're cute." Austin says, playfully poking my arm.

"Yeah I try." I say.

"I cant wait for the day I get to call you my wife." he says.

"And I can't wait for the day I get to call you my husband...you know, when you accually _are_ my husband."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

At Mike and Mimi's Austin's POV

I am not thrilled to be here, but we have to tell my parents we're moving. I knock on the door of my parent's house.

My dad opens to door. He gives us a forced smile.

"Hello kids. Mimi honey, Austin and Ally are here." he says. "Come on in!" he steps aside and we walk into the house.

We sit down. My mom comes out of the kitchen.

"Hi kids. What a surprise! Good timing too, I just made cookies!"

As much as Im upset with my parents right now, I have to admit, my mom's cookies were AMAZING.

My mom sits the tray of cookies on the table and Ally and I each take one.

"Thanks Mimi." Ally says.

"Oh no problem sweetie. So...Ally. How um...h-how far along are you. I see you're starting to show." My mom says.

"Oh yeah. Im a bit early for showing, but I am. Im only ten weeks."

"Oh...how nice." My dad says.

"So um...Mom, Dad?" I say, trying my hardest not to melt into this cookie. "There's something we need to tell you." i say.

"What is it?" My dad asks.

"Well um...we're moving." Ally says.

"Oh. Into a house?" My mom asks.

" Well yes but...not...in Miami." I say. "Accually, not even in Florida." I say.

"What?" My dad asks.

"Okay before you say anything...let us explain." Ally says.

"Okay." my mom says, motioning us to speak.

"Okay. So about a month ago, Jimmy Starr came to me and told me. You see, he's opening a new Starr Records in Los Angeles, and he wants me to be the first artist to ever record an album there. However, not only does he want me to record an album there, but...Jimmy wants me to _stay_ with Starr Records L.A. So we're going to study like CRAZY so that we can take our SAT's and graduate early. Then, we're leaving for California on April 2nd. We already have fully furnished houses, though we dont know what they look like because Jimmy wants to keep them a surprise. So um...yeah." I say.

My parents just look at us like we're crazy. I started to get mad.

"Okay fine. Think what you want, but this is happening. You know, these last couple times, you guys havent really gotten what Im trying to say, through your heads. So let me sum it up for you. Ally and I had sex." I see Ally's face go red out of the corner of my eye." She got pregnant with my child. We are going to L.A. to raise that child and start a life! We are grown. Up. So either except that Im not five anymore, or continue to live your life in a delusion." I say.

Once again, my parents look at us like we're crazy.

I sigh.

"*Sigh* We've got to go. Come on Ally." I say.

We each grab another cookie and are almost out the door, when I turn around and face my parents once again.

"Oh and uh...by the way. That one night, wasnt the _last_ time Ally and i had sex." say.

And with that, leaving my parents stunned, I walk out the door.

Ally and i get in the car.

"Oh. My. God. Do you by any chance know your mom's cookie recipie?" Ally asks.

"Believe me. If I did, I would tell you." I say. "By the way, did you _see_ their faces when i mentioned you and I?" I asks.

"I know right?! Priceless!" Ally says.

"We have school tomorrow. Ugh." I say.

"We seriously have one. Month. Left Austin. I think you'll survive." Ally says.

We get home and cram for our SAT's.

**Hope you like it. I wont be able to update tomorrow but Wednesday for sure. Review! Id like to hit 200 soon!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I should be able to get 2-3 chapters done I wont be able to because of practice. Tomorrow I cant because...its a long story. Saturday, maybe. Sunday, maybe. Anyways, this chapter will be kinda short. But teh next one after that should be the normal amount. Enjoy! KEEP BRINGING IN NAMES THAT START WITH THE LETTER "A"! Review! I do not own A&A.**

No one's POV

As the months go by, these events happen in the following order.

1.) Ally tells her mother about her and the rest of Team Austin moving to L.A.

2.) Team Austin begins to study like CRAZY! Since they're leaving in teh begining of April, they have to graduate early. But, just like everyone else, in order to graduate they have to do good on their SAT's, wich they will take in Mid-March. **(Im only 12 years old so I dont know how the real SAT's work but this is how they are in the story so if you dont like it, deal with it.)**

3.) Jimmy has found places for everyone to live. He's a millionaire if you havent noticed. He plans to keep them a surprise. **(I give Austin and Ally the ultimate dream mansion!)**

4.) No one really has to pack much. Because their houses are fully furnished, they only will need personal items.

5.) Of course, Ally passes the SAT's without missing a single question. **(I believe that is a perfect 1600 or a perfect 2400. Again, Im 12. Not sure.)** Not surprisingly, Austin and Trish pass as well. But what shocked everyone, was that Dez, didnt do that bad. Not bad at all in fact. Ally recalls a day when Austin said he would stop loving Ally when TRish could keep a job besides being Austin's manager for a year, and that he would stop loving he rwhen Dez passes the SAT's.

"So, Dez Passed. That mean you're gonna stop lovin' me?" Ally jokes.

"Hey. I said I'd stop loving you when DEz passes the SAT's without getting any questions wrong. So there for, Im still very much in love with you."

" Good." Ally says.

6.) Everyone begins to pack.

7.) April 1st. Team Austin's last day at Marino Highschool. They clean out their lockers, say their last goodbye's, etc.

8.) Ally wakes up at 10 o'clock the next morning.

**Hey guys. I need to help my mom with dinner for like twenty minutes but I SHALL UPDATE!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi everyone! KEEP SENDING IN NAMES THAT START WITH THE LETTER "A" or the letter "M" for middle names.**

Ally's POV

10AM. April 2nd. Today is the big day. The day of the big move. Our flight is at 12:30. I look at the alarm and see the time. I turn over and face Austin, who's now also awake.

"Hey you." he says.

"Hi." I say.

"Ready to go to Hollywood?"

"Yeah. Lets start getting ready." I say. I get up and grab the outfit that i layed out last night. All of our other clothes were packed. We get dressed adn pack a few more things into our suitcases. Since our house would be fully furnished-Thank you Jimmy Starr,the millionaire-all we really needed to do was pack personal items. By the time we finish packing everything else, its 11:30. Time to go to the airport.

Our cars had gotten shipped to our houses in L.A. The limo was outside waiting. We set our keys to the apartment on the counter, then head out. Trish and DEz were alfready in the limo. We were off to the airport.

* * *

At the airport still Ally's POV

Getting through airport security was pretty easy. Aside from Dez removing lots and lots and lots of useless junk from his pockets. Trish looks at me with longing eyes. Ever since Austin's snap, she and Dez agreed not to bicker. But this was taking FOREVER. I'll let it slide just this once.

"Fine. Get it out of your system." I say.

"Hurry up you idiot!" Trish screams at Dez.

Austin's POV

We're on the plane. Ally and I are sitting together. Ally was looking out the window and chewing her hair. I am totally weirded out and I make sure it shows on my face.

"You want some ketchup with that?" I ask her.

Ally spits her hair out. "Sorry." she says.

"Why I are you nervous?" I ask.

"You arent? Austin, we're moving to the completer other side of the country. We're going to ahve concerts and tours and awards, all while trying to raise a child. Pretty soon Im going to be huge! Im only three and a half months but Im getting there."

"Ally you really dont have much. I mean, yes. Its noticeable, but you still really arent very big." I say.

"Well there's that and, eventually we're going to get married and-"

"And its going to be great!" I say cutting her off.

"Im still nervous." she says.

"We all are. Dont worry. Everything is going to be okay. Now, relax. We've got a seven hour flight ahead of us."

Ally lays her head on my shouldure and we both fall asleep.

* * *

6 1/2 hours later still Austin's POV

Its six and a half hours later. The pilot comes on the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now beging our decent. Please turn off all elctronic devises. OUr flight attendents will be coming around to pick up any trash you may have. In the mean time, stay seated. Thank you for flying with us, we hope you enjoyed your flight. Welcome to Los Angeles."

This wakes me and Ally up.

"Hey you." I say to Ally.

"Hi." she replies.

We get off of the plane and get our bags. We find a limo driver holding a small sign that says, "Team Austin." The limo takes us straight to our houses, wich are way up high in the Hollywood hills by the Hollywood sign. Its about an hour and a half long drive though, because the traffic here is HORRIBLE.

"Wow. We're really high up!" Dez says.

All of our houses-or mansions I should say- we about a block apart each. We were really excited. This was going to be a whole new adventure. A whole new life. It was also really scary. we didnt know what was waiting for us here. We didnt know what to expect. This was all going to be just going with the flow for a while. It was going to be even more of that once Ally had our baby. A whole new adventure. A whole new life.

In one week, we will find out what the gender of our baby is. Im excited and so is Ally. Whether we're having a boy, or a girl, I dont care. As long as our baby is happy, healthy, and loves us as much as we love him or her.

The limo pulls up to our mansion. Holy. This place. Was ENORMOUS. Ally and I get out of the limo and get our bags. The limo drives away and we walk up to the front door. I cannot believe that this is my house. Its like a palace. This really is a dream come true. On top of the mail box is the key. I take it and unlock the door. We walk in side. Holy.

"Woah." Ally and I say in unicin. We were in the living room. Right next to it was the kitchen. There were sliding glass doors that led outside, to the backyard. There were stairs going up. Ally and I take our bags and head upstairs.

Thank you Jimmy.

On the second floor, Ally and I find the master bedroom. Oh. My. God. Once again, HUGE! Ally and I set our suitcases aside so that we can explore our house.

Connected to the master bedroom was the master bathroom. We walk out and on the other side of the hallway were two rooms with a bathroom in between them. The two rooms were also very large. But they're white. Blank. There's nothing in them.

"Oh Austin! This is perfect! This can be for the baby! He or she will be just across the hall. And, since they're blank, we can decorate them however we want. One of them can be a bedroom, and the other one can be a...um...Oh! A nursery! Or a play room!" Ally exclaims.

"This is so cool! Come on, let's go check out the third floor!" I say.

We walk up the stairs to the third floor. This was a slightly longer hallway with a few more doors. Yay! More rooms to explore! We walk up to the first door on the right side of the hallway.

The first door turns out to only be a closet. We move to the second door. Another blank room.

"We'll figure out what to do with this room later." I say.

The third door opend up to be a guest room with a bathroom connected to it. The fourth room is a gym. With weights, a tredmill, etc. Neither Ally or me work out much. No joke. I am naturally this sexy. But the gym was still pretty cool to have in the house.

There were two doors on the back wall in the back of the hallway. We go into the first room and I feel a huge smile curl its way across my face. However, I see Ally roll her eyes.

"No way! Man cave!" I shout.** (Yes. I gave Austin a mancave. I feel he deserves it.)**

There was a gigantic flat screen TV. And I mean like GIGANTIC! A leather couch and vibrating chairs surrounded the TV. There were a firdge and cubbords just FILLED with junk food and soda! There's a pool table AND a ping pong table. But in the back of the room, was the collest thing! It was a glass display case. Inside of it was a bunch of jersies, balls, and photos of famous athletes. Each and everyone of them autographed by the athleatte that the ybelonged to!

"Okay I'll admit, that's pretty cool." I hear Ally say."But. If I find a SINGLE beer can or dirty magazine in here, there will be no more babies after this one." Ally says.

Again. How in the heck does she do that? KIDDING! Im not at all like that. At all. I put my hands up in surrender and nod my head.

"Good. Now lets go see some more house!" Ally says.

We walk up to the second door and open it. Ugh.

Ally's POV

We walk into the second room. Oh. My. God.

"Shut up!" I exclaim. I see Austin just roll his eyes.

This was...I guess you can say, a makeover room. It was just as big as the mancave, however this room looked nothing like it. There was a bunch of girly, pretty, perky stuff.

There was a dresser with a mirror attatched to it. I opend one of the drawers to find hundreds, maybe even thousands of shades of blush and foundation. All of them, organized by color and shade of color. I open another drawer and find hundreds, maybe even thousands of brushes. All of them organized by size, shape, and type. I open the next drawer. In this one, I find hundreds, maybe even thousands of shades of eyeshadow. All organzied by color and shade of color. Also, many tubes of mascara. I open the last drawer and find hundreds, maybe evne thoudans of shades of lipstick. All organized by color and shade of color. I walk towards the back of the room and find many shelves.

The shelves came from the cieling down to the floor. And what was on these shelves? Nail polish. Hundreds. Maybe even thousands. Of containers of nailpolish. Organized by color and shade of color.

I turn around and see two more sets of shelves similar the the one with the nail polish. But on these shelves were VERY expensive and VERY high heeled shoes. There were pumps, stilletoes, wedges, platforms, you name it.

There were also A LOT of VERY expencive dresses. Some of them were long, flowing dresses that I could where to an award show. Others, we short mini dresses that I could wear to a party or...*cough cough* use to surprise Austin when he comes home from work. *wink wink*

Lastly, there were shelves with VERY expencive perfume.

Austin looks around.

"I think this room alone is more expencive than our entire house." Austin says.

"I know, isnt it great?!" I exclaim.

We walk out and go to the doors on the left side of the hallway. We open the door.

It was a game room. It was like having an arcade in our house! There was a TV with an xbox 360, xbox connect, wii, wii u, and a bunch of play stations. There was a guitar hero and rock band set up. There was a shelf full of games and the controllers were in a drawer. Then there was a bunch of arcade games. The kinds that are in a huge box and that you have to stand up to play. Lastly, there was a shelf with a bunch of board games.

Austin's POV

The game room was SO cool. We walk into the the next room.

"No way!" Ally and I exclaim at the same time.

This room was full of instuments and equipment. Ally along the right wass were electric guitars hanging on the wall. All along the left wall was bass guitars hanging from the wall. All along the back wall was accoustic guitars. Every guitar looked different. In the back of the room was two drumsets. One red, one blue. In teh very center of the room, was a sleek, black, baby grand piano.

There were also a lot of ampls, microphones, etc.

"This is amazing!" Ally says.

"This is my favorite room so far!" I say.

We walk out and go to the next room, wich is just another bathroom.

We approah the final room.

"Oh! I know what this one is! That's why I saved it for last." I say.

"How come you knew and I didnt?" Ally asks.

"Its a special surprise. But before you se it, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay." Ally says.

"So, I was thinking about the baby. In five of six years, he or she will be ready to start preschool or kindergarte. You andI will probably be going on tour alot. Sp in order to keep him orher inschool while we're gone, we'd have to hire a nanny. But those tours can be long. We could be in Asia for a year for all we know! I dont want to be without my child for a whole year. However-and Ally, you are going to be SO proud of me when I say this- I know that he or she needs an education."

Ally has a very impressed look on her face.

"But, we cant just put him or her in public school, and then take him or her out of school everytime we go on tour so we dont have to be seperated." I say.

"Im with you so far." Ally says.

"Well, you always said, that if you werent my songwriter, you'd be a school teacher. So, what if we did homeschool? You're EXTREMELY smart and Im...somewhat smart."

Ally giggles.

"And we can take him or her with us for concerts or tours. Do a tutoring session on the plane or train or tour bus or cruise ship or whatever it is we're traveling on." I say.

"That's accually a really good idea! Why didnt I think of that?" Ally says.

"Hey. This is my first good idea in a long time. So why dont we enjoy the moment while it lasts." I say.

Ally laughs.

"Anyways, homeschooling on tour,like i said will be on whatever we're traveling on or in the hotel. But, homeschooling at home..." I say opening the door. "You can do it right here." I say.

In the room was the perfect version of a little classroom. With a HUGE window with a fantastic view. Ally's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So what do you think?" I ask.

"Oh Austin this is amazing!" Ally says.

"Lets go see our back yard!" I say.

We walk downstairs, and walk out the sliding glass doors on to a HUGE deck.

We have an inground pool with a diving board, a hottub, a playset and treehouse for the baby when he/she gets a bit older, and a trampoline. That was most likey also for the baby when he/she gets older, but We're 18. Ally and I love trampolines.

"Not that this isnt amazing, but you'd better hope that we dont get into another fight because you'll be sleeping in the treehouse." Ally says.

"Heh heh. You're kidding...right?" I ask.

Ally gives me "the look"

"And you're not kidding." I say.

Great. Ally is turning into "that wife" and Im turning into "that husband" and we arent even married yet.

Ally's POV

We go back inside. I notice two doors, across from eachother, next to the stairs. Austin and i must notve noticed them.

"Hey, what are those for?" I ask.

Austin walks over and opens the one to the right.

"That one's just another bathroom. I wonder what this one is." Austin says. He opens the door on the left. There were stairs going down and they lead to a door.

"Lets go see what it is." I say.

We walk down the stairs and Austin opens the door.

There, was an EXACT replica of our practice room back home in Miami! The rainbow fridge, the fooze ball tabel, the piano, teh closet, the blue and orange walls, the big yellow "A" made of lights.

"No way! This is so awesome!" Austin exclaims.

Austin's POV

The practice room downstairs was so cool. Now, we were outside, sitting on the outdoor furniture on our deck, and we had a bonfire going. I was strumming my acoustic guitar as we watched the sun go down. I start to sing

_**Austin**__/Ally_/Both

_**The traffic's**__**backed up**_

_**On the 405**_

_**And the smog's so thick**_

_**You can cut it with a knife**_

_**But it gives me time**_

_**To think about my life**_

_**I take teh 10 to the 5 to the 101**_

_**I got a song sittin' here**_

_**On the tip of my tounge**_

_**And the more I drive**_

_**The more I feel alive**_

_**Well i dont know**_

_**Watcha doin' to me**_

_**But it sure feels right**_

_**And I dont know **_

_**Watcha doing to me**_

_**But let's do it all night**_

_**When the sunlight breaks**_

_**Through the L.A. sky**_

_**For some d**n reason**_

_**It makes me smile and**_

_**I dont know **_

_**Watcha doin' to me**_

_**But it sure feels right**_

_**woo hoo**_

_**yeah hey**_

_**Im drinvin' down**_

_**Sunset bulivard**_

_**Sex pistols on the radio**_

_**In my car**_

_**And I must be high**_

_**I just saw Jesus walk by**_

_**I make a hard left**_

_**As the sun comes up**_

_**Over Hollywood**_

_**Vampires pushin' their luck **_

_**Baby lock your**__**door**_

I wink at Ally

**_Yeah we've seen this before_**

**_Well I dont know _**

**_Watcha doin' to me_**

**_But it sure feels right_**

**_And I dont know _**

**_Watcha doin' to me_**

**_But lets do it all night_**

**_When the sunlight breaks_**

**_Through the L.A. sky_**

**_For some d**n reason _**

**_It makes me smile and_**

**_I dont know watcha doin to_**_ me_

Ally starts to sing

_Oh but it sure feels right_

_Hey_

_Soakin' up the sunshine_

_Sittin' on the 405_

_I can take my time_

_Just to do what I like_

_Because it sure feels right_

_Just singin' to to radio_

_I dont know _

_watcha doing to me but let's_

_Do it all nigh-hi-i-ight._

_woo-hoo-hoo_

_Singin' to the radio-oh-woah_

We both sing

I dont know

Watcha doin' tome

But it sure feels right

And I dont know 

Watcha doin' to me

But let's do it all nigh

When the sunlight breaks

Through the L.A. sky

For some d**n reason 

It makes me smile and

I dont know watcha doin to me but it sure feels right

**Well, that's all for tonight! Its going to be a while before I can update again but I'll try to soon. KEEP BRINGING IN NAMES! Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi everyone! I know its been a long long long wait. Thank you so much for being patient. This weekend has just been so busy! I just got back from a cheerleading competition in Chicago! We got 3rd place out of 5th. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. But, enough about me. Guess what tomorrow is? You guessed it! Tomorrow is when "Ferris wheeles and Funky breath", the new "Austin and Ally episode", comes on TV! Do excited! Cant wait. Speaking of Ausitn and Ally, I do not own them. Lets get on with this story about them that I ****_do_**** own however. Oh, btw, i forgot to mention this in the previous author's note, i dont own "sure feels right" by sixx am.**

Austin's POV

That night, after we went to bed. I woke up because i felt Ally tossing and turning in bed. I looked closer at her. Her eyes were still closed. However she was tossing and turning back and fourth. I could see her eyes moving under her eyelids. Oh no. She's having another nightmare. I sit up and shake her.

"Ally. Ally baby wake up." I say.

"*Gasp*" she gasps loudly when she awakes. She's breathing hard. Like, the kind of breathing hard you do when you've just ran five miles without stopping. She looked absolutley terrified. The only other time Ive seen her this terrified is during thunder storms or whenever she discussed her father. Ally is still breathing hard. She turns her head and sees me.

"Oh my god Austin. You're still here." she says. She wraps her arms around my neck and i hold her tight.

"Of course I am. Why wouldnt I be?" I say.

"Oh Im sorry. It was another nightmare. Remember when I told you that whenever I have a nightmare someone either dies or leaves me?"

"It was me this time?"

"Yeah. But in this one it was both with all three people. My dad came back, killed the baby, and you got mad and left."

"Ally. That is never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever going to ever happen. Okay? Look at me." I say. I tilt her head up and i look her in the eye. "You dont have to worry. Okay? About any of those things and you know why? Because I love you. Your dad isnt ever coming back. Even if he did i would protect you. Even if he would kill the baby I would not get mad and leave...You know what we'd do if when a few months ago, when we thought you miscarraged because of Lester? You know what we would have done if he accually did?" I ask.

Ally shakes her head no.

"We would have tried again. Then again, the first time wasnt nessesarrily _'trying'_. We still would. Okay we'd get you pregnant again and we'd start over." I say.

"Really?" Ally asks.

"Yes. Okay? Ever since the very first day you told me that you were pregnant, the baby and you are all I can think about. I am accually excited for this. I was excited when you told me and Im excited now. If you'd miscarraged we would have tried again. Because I want this for us."

"You do?"

"Yes." I confirm.

"Why do you love me so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me? What did I ever do to deserve you? Out of the hundreds of thousands of girls in Miami, why me?"

"Ally. I love you. Its not because you make me happy. Not because you make me feel special. Or because you're the sweetest person ever, but because I just love you and...I dont need a reason for that." I say.

"I love you too." Ally says hugging me again." Thanks for taking care of me. And listening to me when I mention my messed up life. You know, not very many people know about that. But out of those who do-besides Trish-you're the only one who hasnt judged me. You dont just look at me from the outside you look at what's within me. When you look at me, you dont see my scars, you see my heart. You are one of a very small amount of people who see that." Ally says.

"I could never judge you. Just relax and go back to sleep. Ill sing to you. Any requests?" I ask.

"Skin. By Sixx am." Ally says.**(I dont own this song)**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay.

_Paint yourself a picture_

_Of what you wished you looked like_

_Maybe then they just might_

_Feel an ounce of your pain_

_Come into focus_

_Step out of the shadows_

_Its a loosing battle_

_There's not need_

_To be_

_Ashamed_

_Cause they dont even know you_

_All they see is scars_

_They dont see the angel_

_Livin in your heart_

_Let them find the real you_

_Burried deep within_

_And let them know _

_With all_

_You've got_

_That you_

_Are not_

_Your skin_

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_And when they start to judge you_

_Show them your true colors_

_And do on to others_

_As you'd have done to you_

_Just rise above this_

_Kill them with your kindness_

_Ignorance is blindness_

_They're the ones_

_That stand_

_To lose_

_Cause they dont even know you_

_All they see is scars_

_They dont see the angel_

_Livin in your heart_

_Let them find the real you burried deep within_

_And let them know_

_With all_

_You've got_

_That you_

_Are not_

_You are not_

_Your skin_

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

I look over and see that Ally is fast asleep. I dont get it. "Skin" is such a sad, depressing song. How could it possibly help her fall asleep? Wait a minute. She said that when i look at her, i dont see her scars, i see her from within. Wich, I agree that i do. But those are lyrics to the song! "They dont even know you, all they see is scars. They dont see the angel living in your heart. Let them find the real you burried deep within." Those are lyrics. Maybe that's why she asked me to sing that song to her.

I cant stand the thought of Ally having these nightmares all the time. It breaks my heart to see her so scared. But now, as I look at her beautiful face, she seems to be at peace. For the first time, in a long time. She isnt getting morning sickness anymore, but she hasnt been feeling to great. And I can tell that this isnt her first nightmare of the week. A lot of times when she'd wake up she'd look so tired. She didnt seem herself anymore. She was just so tired. Though, then again,we moved across the country about 12 hours ago. We're both tired. But even back in Florida, she was just tired.

She was pale. She had gray bags under her eyes. The color in her hair was slowly faiding, so that it was just a dull brown color, and yet she still manages to be the most stunningly beautiful girl Ive ever laid my eyes on. I watch her sleep. She finally seems at peace. She seems peaceful. I hope that she accually is though. I honestly hope she's at peace. I want her to be happy. I dont want her to be stressed. Im going to keep a closer eye on her from now on. Whenever she's feeling upset I'll be sure to comfort her. All I want is for her to be happy.

I watch Ally as she sleeps. Again, I see her eyes move under her eyelids, meaning she's having a dream of somesort. Im about to wake her up again to make sure she's not having another nightmare, when I see a smile curl across her perfect, pink lips. Im releaved to see this. Im releaved to see her smile. To see her smile a smile that I havent seen in a while. Hey that rhymed! Anyways, Ally will always smile the same,plastic, fake smile. She's just been so tired latley,she hasnt had the energy to smile.

I kiss her forehead and her smile grows. A small giggle escapes her mouth.

"I love you Austin." she whispers.

"I love you too Ally." I whisper back.

I bring her in and cuddle her close to me. She finally seems happy. Even in sleep. I look down at the small bump forming on her stomache. I wouldnt say this to her-because i dont want to make her feel selfconcious-but she's accually pretty big for only being 19 weeks pregnant. I dont know much about pregnant girls, but I'd think she'd still be a bit smaller than she is now. Well, what do I know? Im an 18 year old guy. I guess it doesnt matter though. If she's a bit big, it just means our baby is healthy. And that's all I want for him or her. Speaking of wich, in only one more week, we'll know what the gender of our baby is. Im happy. I cant wait to know.

Ally lets out a small sigh and I squeeze her hand. I too, manage to fall asleep.

**Alright I know that was kind of a lame chapter. Ill start up a new one right now though! I dont own "Skin" by "Sixx am" but Holy Moly I love that song so much! It has a really good message to it I think. Review!**

_Oh..._


	50. Chapter 50

Hi** everyone. I AM NOT CREATING A SEQUEL! You see i had some problems with my Doc manager. I removed some documents. Some that werent that important. Enjoy this one! I dont own A&A.**

Ausitn's POV

I walked downstairs the next morning to find Ally in the kitchen. She was going through random cubbords, and pressing random buttons on random things.

"Ally. What. Are. You doing?" I ask.

Ally turns her head to face me.

"*sigh* Trying to figure out how our kitchen works." she says.

* * *

We meet up with Dez and Trish and get fast food for breakfast. Ally looked so cute. She had to start wearing materninty clothes. You know, I wouldnt say this to her face-because I dont want to make her feel selfconcious-but Ally was accually pretty big for only being 19 weeks pregnant. Then again, Im an 18 year old guy, what do I know? Only one more week until we find out the gender of the baby. Ally and I are both really excited. However, Ally has told all of us that when the time comes, she doesnt want a baby shower. But we've got a plan. You see, Ally has this GIGANTIC jar of rainy day money that she's been saving since she was 8! She hardly speant any of it. So we have A LOT of rainy day money that we can use to buy baby stuff. Also, when we were younger, our parents gave us "emergency" debt, credit, and visa cards. We will also be using those.

Anyways, Ally looked so cute. She had a bright blue maternity shirt with ruffles going down the middle and a black cover up over that. Then she had white maternity jeans and black flats. It was funny when Ally wore flats. You see, Im a good head taller than Ally when she wears high heels. Since she's pregnant, she cant really wear heels. When she wears flats, I am AT LEAST a foot taller than her. HILARIOUS.

We're walking around L.A. I gotta admit, this is a pretty cool place. Living here, is going to be fun. We were looking around when we see a music store, much like Sonic Boom. But it _was_ different. We start walking towards it. We walk in. This is a pretty cool place.

No one's POV

Meanwhile. A girl with long, dark brown hair skate boards into the store! She had bubble gum in her mouth and was blowing a bright pink bubble. She had big black biker sunglasses that coered her eyes. She had a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had regular skinny jeans with holes in both knees and black high tops. Seh skates up to the counter, picks up her skate board, them removes her sunglasses to reveal her dark brown eyes. She speaks.

"Hey Damon. Im back from buger queen." she says.

"I see that." the clerk-who we now know is named Damon-says.

"Here is your buger and your shake." she says, handing him a burger and a shake.

"Thanks." Damon says. Suddenly, the girl gets a serious look on her face.

"So. Did she behave herself?" the girl asks.

"Yeah. She's upstairs practicing." Damon says.

The girl heads upstairs with a bag of food in her hand.

Team Austin sees none of this. Ally turns to Austin.

"You know Austin, now would be a good time to start looking around for replacements." she says.

"Yeah. You're right."

One of Austin's tech guys just quit. He did light and sound with Dez at all of Austin's concerts, and helped edit most of Austin's music videos. Also, one of Austin's backup girls quit. She was a backup dancer, and a backup singer. They needed to replace them and fast.

They split up and continue to look around the store, when Ally feels a small tap on the back of her hand. She turns, and sees a little girl, who is literally about three feet tall.

"Excuthe me ma'am, did you dwop dis?" the little girl asks. She held up Ally's phone, wich mustve fallen out of her pocket.

"Oh yes. I did, thank you sweetheart. Where's your mommy at?" Ally asks.

"Hunter!" A female voice calls. It was the girl that skate boarded into the store. She walks over to Ally and picks up the little girl.

"Hi. Im so sorry, she can be a handful sometimes." she says.

"Oh,no worries. She was accually just helping me out. Is she your sister?" Ally asks.

"No. My daughter accually."

Ally's POV

Her daughter! Wow.

"Your daughter?" I ask.

The girl nods.

"Wow. If you dont mind me asking, how old are you?" I ask her.

"19" she says.

"Wow."

"I know right. Im Alexandra. Friends call me Alex, and you're Ally Dawson arent you?"

Im surprised.

"Yeah. How do you know who i am?" i ask.

There's a pause. Alex turns her head to her daughter.

"Hunter, why dont you go help Uncle Day at the counter?" she says.

"Otay." the little girl-who i now know is named Hunter-says. Alex puts her down and then pulls me aside.

"Girl, what do you mean how do I know who you are? You're famous. You and you're little boyfriend over there are like, the most popular people in the country. May be even the world." Alex says.

"Oh yeah. Right. Sometimes I forget that." i say.

"Your hormones starting to kick in?"

"Yeah." I say.

There's a pause.

"Its weird isnt it? Having a baby at such a young age. I was fifteen when i had Hunter. She's four years old and she'll turn five in a couple of months." Alex says.

Everyone else walks over.

* * *

Hours later still Ally's POV

We speant the rest of the day hanging out at the store with Alex, her brother Damon, and her daughter Hunter. It turns out, Damon is really good with technology. Austin and i are thinking about asking him if he wants to be our new tech guy to replace the one that quit. We were telling them about all the fun times we had in Florida.

"Wait wait wait. So, Austin, you sang the butterfly song in front of everyone so that Ally wouldnt have to? Even if it meant ruining the music carreer?" Alex asks.

We all nod.

"That is so sweet! Was that before you were a couple?" Alex asks.

We all nod.

Alex turns around and sees Hunter asleep on some of the chairs. Hunter begins to stir in her sleep. Alex walks over and kneels beside her.

"Sshhhh baby girl go back to sleep." Alex says. She softly begins to sing to her daughter.

_Im okay to fade away_

_If I can only make my mark_

_Like a shooting star_

_That soon burns out_

_But first lights up the dark_

Holy. Alex is so Amazing!

_And Im okay_

_If you forget my name_

_Just keep singin' my song_

_Just keep singin' my song_

Hunter relaxes. Alex takes Damon's jacket and puts it over Hunter like a blanket. She walks back over to us.

"You're amazing!" Trish says.

"At what? Getting my kid to sleep?" Alex asks.

"No, singing!" Austin says.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Alex says.

Trish gets and idea look on her face.

"Hey Alex, do you by anychance know how to dance?" Trish asks.

"Accually yes. I was on Shake it up Los Angeles before I got pregnant with Hunter." Alex says.

"These people are practically the answer to our prayers!" Dez says.

"Yeah. One of my tech guys _and_ one of my backup girls just quit." Austin says.

"Why'd they quit.?" Alex asks.

"We dont know really. But would you and Damon like to be our replacements?" I ask.

"Really? You guys are okay that Im a mom?" Alex asks.

"Um hello? Pregant eighteen year old here. Engaged to the most famous eighteen year old guy in the world. I dont think we have a problem with it." I say rudley. I sounded mean.

"Hormones?" Austin asks.

"Yes!" I say angrily." Isnt it great!" I say happily. And then I break down crying and wrap my arms around Austin.

Austin's POV

Then Ally breaks down crying and wraps her arms around me.

"What the...when...how do I respond to this?" i ask, refering to Ally's mood swings.

"Just give her a second." Alex says.

"But how do I-"

"In 5,4,3,2..."

Ally perks up.

"So what are we talking about?" she asks."Why are you guys staring at me?" she asks.

* * *

A week later Austin's POV

So Alex and Damon agreed to be a part of Team Austin. Yay! They totally saved our butts. I walked downstairs of our mansion, then turned around to see that Ally isnt behind me.

"Ally let's go!" I shout.

"No!" she shouts from upstairs.

"Ally come on! There's nothing to be afraid of. Dont you want to know if the baby's a boy or a girl?" I ask, walking back upstairs. I hear Ally yell something back, but i dont listen. I go to the third floor and go into Ally's makeup room. I find a bobby pin and then get teh heck out of that room before my manly street cred disappears completly. I grab the bobby pin and head back to the second floor where the bedroom is. Ally was hiding in there and the door was locked.

"Ally you are going to be SO sorry that Trish taught me how to pick a lock." i say. I get the door unlocked in seconds and walk into the bedroom.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON PUT ME THE HECK DOWN!" Ally shouts. I had her thrown over my shouldure. I walk downstairs and grab my carkeyes. I also grab Ally's purse, because Im nice like that.

"Watch out." i tell Ally. She ducks her head when we walk out the door. I walk to the car and put Ally in the passenger seat and i buckle her in.

"Hey you." I say.

"Hey yourself." she says.

* * *

At the doctor's office still Austin's POV

"Allyson?" A voice calls. Ally and I stand and we find Dr. Christos, our new doctor. We walk into the office.

"Are you nervous Allyson?" Dr. Christos asks.

"Please. Call me Ally, and no. Im not nervous at all." Ally says.

"That's a lie. I had to carry her to the car to get her." I say. Ally gives me "the look".

"That's alright. You've got absolutely nothing to worry about. Now, just a moment while i get you set up." Dr. Christos says.

After about two minutes, the pulsing sound of the baby's heartbeat is heard.

"Now, you _do_ wish to know the gender of the baby, yes?" Dr. Christos asks.

"Yes." Ally and i say in unicin.

We listen to the heartbeat a second more.

"Okay...well...before I tell you the gender...do you want to know _how many_ you're having?" Dr. Christos asks.

Mine and Ally's faces go blank.

"Im sorry what now?" I ask.

"Im getting two, seperate heartbeats." Dr. Christos says.

"Well...um...is it, the baby's heartbeat...and, my heartbeat?" Ally asks.

"Nope." Dr. Christos says.

"Are you sure there's two?" i ask.

"Absolutley." Dr. Christos says. She presses a button and the image appears on the screen. Oh. My. God. Sure enough, there's two babies inside of Ally.

"Congradulations. You're having twins. By the looks of it, one boy, and one girl." Dr. Christos says.

Ally and i are stunned.

Ally's POV

Austin and I are stunned.

"Ill give you two some time to let this sink in. I'll go get your paper work." Dr. Christos says. She walks out the door.

"Twins." Austin says.

"Twins." I confirm."I dont know what to think. I mean, is it great? Is it horrible? Is it both?" I ask.

There's a long silence.

"No." Austin says, breaking the silence."Its amazing." he says.

"You think so?" i ask.

"Of couse I do. It's just...unexpected."

"You're right. It _is_ amazing." I say.

"Wow. A son _and_ a daughter. That's...wow." Austin says.

"Yeah. Wow." I say.

We continue to stare at the image on the screen.

* * *

Half an hour later still Ally's POV

"Twins?!" Trish, Dez, Alex, and Damon ask in unicin.

"Yep." Austin says."And you know what? We couldnt be happier."

"Yeah. Now we can get started with shopping! We can use the two blank rooms on the second floor for the bedrooms!" I say.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Trish says.

**Hope you loved it! AH! Twins! KEEP BRINGIN IN THOSE NAMES! Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi everyone! This is a really cute chapter because this is when Austin and Ally really grow up. Mostly Austin. Its a really cute story and i hope you like it. PLEASE KEEP BRINGING IN NAMES! I finally got 200 reviews! Let's shoot for 250! I own NOTHING used in this story. Let's do this thang.**

Ally's POV

I was playing "Cinderella" on my piano downstairs in the practice room. I hear Austin walk downstairs. I stop playing and turn around to face him.

"Is everything okay?" Austin asks.

"Of course. Why not?" I ask.

"Ive only ever heard you play that melody when you're sad."

"That's all behind me now. This song is from a parent to their child. So now whenever i play it, I think of us, and our kids. It's a happy song now."

"Who's it by?"

"Some Steven guy. I dont remember his full name. Its a father singing to his daughter. About how she's growing up too fast. And she'll be gone soon." i say.

Ausitn sits on the piano bench next to me.

"Can I hear it again? I mean I've heard you sing the chourus, but Ive never heard the rest." Austin says.

I smile."Well its not really my place since its from the father's perspective, but I have the words written down. Why dont you sing them." I ask.

"Okay." Austin says. I get out my book and flip open to the page. Austin begins.

_**She spins and she sways**_

_**To whatever song plays**_

_**Without a care in the world**_

_**And Im sittin' here wearin'**_

_**The weight of the world on my**_

_**Shouldures**_

_**Its been a long day and **_

_**There's still work to do**_

_**She's pullin' at me sayin'**_

_**Dad I need you**_

_**There's a ball at the castle**_

_**And I've been invited**_

_**And I need to practice my dancin'**_

Austin smiles. These really are pretty cute lyrics. But just wait.

_**Oh please**_

_**Daddy please**_

_**So I'll dance with **_

_**Cinderella**_

_**While she is here in my arms**_

_**Cause I know**_

_**Somethin the price never knew**_

Austin's smile grows.

_**Oh I'll dance with**_

_**Cinderella**_

_**I dont wanna miss even one song**_

_**Cause all too soon**_

_**The clock will strike **_

_**Midnight**_

_**And she'll be gone**_

Austin's smile decreases. He's still smiling, but it's not as big as it was in the begining of the song. He continues.

_**She says he's a nice guy**_

_**And I'd be impressed**_

_**She wants to know if I **_

_**approve of the dress**_

Austin is no longer smiling

_**She says dad the prom's just**_

_**One week away**_

_**And I need to practice my dancin**_

_**Oh please**_

_**Daddy please**_

Austin smiles again, however its a very small smile

_**So I'll dance with **_

_**Cinderella**_

_**While she is here in my arms**_

_**Cause I know somethin the prince never knew**_

_**Oh woah woah-oh**_

_**I'll dance with **_

_**Cinderella**_

_**I dont wanna miss even one song**_

_**Cause all too soon**_

_**The clock will strike**_

_**Midnight**_

_**And she'll be gone**_

_**She will be gone**_

Austin stops singing. The song isnt finished though. He's just staring at the paper with an odd expression on his face. His face is blank. No smile, but no frown either. Im about to ask him what's wrong, but then I see. He's staring at the lyrics left to sing. I see. These words made him stunned. I see Austin take a breath, then continue to sing, but he stutters and pauses a lot.

_**W-...w-well she came home today**_

_**W-with a ring on her hand**_

_**Just...glowin and tellin us**_

_**...A-all they have planned**_

_**She says Dad the wedding's still**_

_**Six months away**_

_**But...I need to practice my dancin**_

_**Oh please**_

_**Daddy please**_

Then, Austin realizes the song's message. I can see it in his eyes that something has clicked in him. Some people say that something as simple as a song can change your life. Austin has proven this to be true. Because I can tell you right now, when Austin finishes this song, he isnt ever going to be the same.

_**So Ill dance with**_

_**Cinderella**_

_**While she is here in my arms**_

_**Cause I know**_

_**Somethin the prince never knew**_

_**Oh woah woah-oh**_

_**I'll dance with **_

_**Cinderella**_

_**I dont wanna miss even one song**_

_**Cause all too soon**_

_**The clock will strike**_

_**Midnight**_

_**And she'll**_

_**Be**_

_**Gone.**_

"Wow." Austin breathes.

"It really makes you think doesnt it?" I say."If you really pay attention, those words are true. That's going to be our lives."

"Yeah. Those are really powerful lyircs. Really deep. Im defenatley going to be looking at this whole...parenting thing differently now." Austin says. "When I got to the part when the daughter comes home with a ring on her hand, something just kinds...clicked. I really realized what my life is gonna be like. All of those things in the song are going to happen to us, and not just with our daughter, but with our son too.. And I guess, The question that came into my head was...am I prepared for it?" Austin asks.

"Well, are you?" I ask.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Austin."

"Ally."

We laugh for a minute, then Austin gets serious again.

"But seriously," he says" I wanna be ready for everything. I want to always know what to do or what to say. i want todo everything right. Be up at 3AM when they have nightmares and cant sleep, rub circles on my son's back and hold my daughter's hair when they're sick and barfing. Know what to do when they get in a fight with a friend. Know how to comfort them when they have their first broken heart. Catch them when they fall. Love them when they're hurt. Walk our daughter down the isle and be smack dab in the front row for our son when the time comes. I want to raise them and wathc them grow up in the best possible way. i want to be prepared for teh best and the worst. I want to be the best teenage not yet married rock star dad of all time. But...how can I do that, when I dont even know how to start?" Austin asks.

"You make it sound like I _do_ know what Im doing." I say.

"You dont?" Austin asks.

"Of course not. But I remember a certain blonde boy telling me, what first time parent does?" I say.

"Yeah I know what I said. But this is different. We'll always have the kids with us since we're doing homeschooling. We're the ones who are going to teach them how to play and instrument. How to write their name."

"How to tie their shoes and ride a bike." I mock him.

"Okay that's not my point." Ausitn says. " The point _is,_ we're different from other parents. Im afraid of one day having to say something bt not knowing what. Of having to do something but not knowing how." Austin says.

He pauses.

"Im afraid. Of failing. My kids." He says.

"You think Im not?" I ask.

"You are?"

"Yes! Alright look. It doesnt matter if you're famous or not. Rich or poor. Old or new. Black or white. Every first time parent who cares, gets that feeling. We are not. Going. To fail. We are going to raise two, beautiful, smart children. And just like you said it's going to be wonderful. Just like you said. We're going to be the best teenager not yet married rock star parents of all time. But i get it. Im usually the one that worries. I think its your turn. But I _am_ still afraid. Of a lot of things. We'll just have to go through them together." I say.

"So are we ready for this." I ask.

"Yeah. We are."

"Great. Let's get started." I say.

And that's how a song can change your life.

No one's POV the next day

The rest of Team Austin was making great friends with Alex, Damon, and Hunter. Ally was now 23 weeks pregnant. Right now, they were working on a big project. Painting the babies' rooms. The girls were in the right room painting the walls and cielings pink. The boys were in the left room painting the walls and cielings blue. They would later have the floors carpeted. Dez was going back and fourth between the two rooms with a camera. He goes to the girl's room first.

"Woah. This is very pink." he says.

"Thank you." Trish says.

Since they were painting, everyone was in sweats and the girls all had their hair in pony tails or buns.

"Alright Ladies. Im capturing the moment with this camera! Plus, the fans wanna know what's happening!" Dez says

"Oh. Okay well, we're painting the girl's room." Ally says.

"Ally, I dont think the fans know about your little surprise." Alex says.

"Okay stop judgin me get off my back! God!" Ally exclaims.

Dez turns the camera to himself.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. Mood swings." Dez says.

He turns the camera back to the girls.

"So Ally, tell the fans the big news! " Dez says.

"Im having twins!" Ally says cheerfully.

"That's right! And the girls are in the process of painting the girl's room. Wich explains why they're all so horribly dressed!" Dez says.

"Dez?" Alex says.

"Yeah?"

"Leave the room."

"But I-"

"GO!" Alex says.

Dez runs out of the room. He runs into the boy's room.

"Hey Dez. You makin' a new video for the website?" Damon asks.

Dez nods."So tell the fans what you guys are doing!"

"We're painting the boy's room." Austin says.

"Have you guys started thinking of names for the twins yet?" Dez asks.

"No not yet. You know Dez, you could put the stupid camera down and help us." Austin says.

Dez turns the camera to himself.

"Looks like Ally's not the only one who's a bit moody today." he says.

Back in the girl's room. Alex looks at the time.

"I gotta go get Hunter from preschool. You guys can survive fifteen minutes without me right?" Alex jokes.

"Yeah no prob." Trish says.

Alex walks out.

"Alex is so fun! And she totally saved our butts when she and Damon agreed to be our replacements for the backups that quit." Ally says.

"Yeah. And Hunter, is SO adorable!" Trish says

"Gosh can you believe it? That's going to be me and Austin in just a few years." Ally says.

"And its amazing. You know, three and a half years ago, if someone told me that...all of this was gonna happen, I'd have said they were insane. But look at us now!" Trish says.

"I know right." Ally says."You know what Trish? Im gonna miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Us. Just being two teenage girls talking about random stuff."

They laugh.

"Im gonna miss that too. But,hey, no matter what, we're still best friends. And I'll always be there for you." Trish says.

"Ill always be there for you too Trish." Ally says, hugging her friend. Then they continue to paint.

Alex walks back into the room with Hunter at her side.

"How'd you get back in?" Ally asks.

"The door. You know, that thing that lets you walk through walls. It's almost like magic!" Alex jokes.

Ally and Trish look at Hunter with weirded out expressions on their faces.

Hinter was wearing a red jacket with a green, orange, and white stripped tank top underneath. She had a neon blue tutu and neon yellow leggings underneath. Then she had pink uggs on her feet. Lastly, a purple headband.

Ally and Trish look at Hunter's mother.

"Hunter decided to dress herself today." Alex says.

After the painting was done, everyone was hanging out downstairs in the practice room. Alex, Hunter, Ally, and Trish were sitting on the couch, all in a row, upside down. All of them with their ankles crossed right over left. Austin was strumming his guitar while Dez and Damon edit the latest music video.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Austin asks.

"We dont know." All four girls say in unicin. Dez closes the laptop as the girls sit back up again. Ally gets stuck halfway though because of her stomache.

"Help me." seh says. Trish and Alex help her get back to normal. Austin gets an idea and smiles. He turns to the girls.

"Hey Hunter." He says. Hunter looks at Austin. "Your mom here, says that you're a pretty good piano player." Austin says. Hunter gets a big grin on her face and nods."Do you think you could show us?" Austin asks, smiling.

Hunter's smile grows and she nods. She walks over to the piano and Ausitn lifts her onto the piano bench because she's too short to get up there herself.

"Oh Hunter! Why dont you show them the new one we've been working on." Alex say.

"Kay." Hunter says. She plays the piano and sings as well.

_Im a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though Im small and frail_

_I can do 'most_

_Anything_

She continues to sing the song and everyone smiles, especially Ally. However, Ally has an odd expression on her face,but no one has noticed it yet.

_Im a butterfly_

She finishes. Everyone claps and Austin lifts Hunter off of the bench and sets her down.

"Great job Hunter!" Ally says.

"Tanks Ally." Hunter says.

"How'd you guys know that song?" Dez asks.

"Well you see, I remember when we first met, you guys told me about how Austin sang the butterfly song for Ally a few years ago. I went online, looked up _Ausitn Moon sings The Butterfly Song_ and there it was. So I taught it to Hunter to surprise you guys!" Alex says.

"Well you did a pretty good job." Trish says.

"Yeah Hunter you're a really good piano player." Dez says.

"I know." Hunter says, walking back to Alex.

"Just like her mother." Damon says.

"Austin why dont you play something." Ally says. She still has that odd look on her face, but Austin still grabs an occoustic guitar anyways, and begins to play.

_There's no way_

_I could make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_Its no fun _

_When you're doin it solo_

_With you its like woah_

_Yeah and I know_

_I-_

"Wait stop!" Ally says, cutting him off. She has that look on her face.

"Ally. A-are you okay?" Austin asks. He stands and walks towards his fiance.

"Hang on." Ally says. They wait a second and then Ally's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaims.

"What? What is it?" Austin asks.

"One of the babies just kicked!" Ally says.

"Oh my gosh really?" Alex asks.

"Yes! They must really like music because the first one happend when Hunter was playing but I though I was just imagini-Oh! There's another one! Austin come here!" Ally exclaims.

Austin sits next to his fiance. Ally grabs Austin's hand and puts it on her stomach. They wait a second, then both of their faces light up.

"Oh my gosh that's amazing!" Austin exclaims.

Everyone takes turns putting a hand on Ally's stomach feeling the twins kick.

"It feels so weird! I dont know if its one of them or both of them but its so cool!" Ally says.

"When's your due date again?" Alex asks.

"September 21st." Ally says.

"How far along are you ?" Dez asks.

"23 weeks." Ally says.

"Itls May now. Only a few more months and we'll be one big happy family." Austin says/

"And," Ally says."We can start making wedding plans!"

"Oh yay." Austin says, trying his best to sound enthusiastic, but failing.

**Only 2 hours and 24 minutes until ferris wheels and funky breath! ah!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi everyone! I own nothing except for this story. Only 2 hours and 19 minutes until the new episode! Oh and in the chapter when they meet Alex, I forgot to mention, I do not own "Text Message" by DWB. In ****_this_**** chapter, I do not own "Cross the stars" by DWB.**

Ally's POV

I was now 24 weeks pragnant. Austin and the guys were at teh studio today coming up with ideas for the new music video. Alex was there earlier to record some backups, but was finished now. She picked up Hunter from preschool, and was now hanging out with Ally and Trish at the mansion. Ever since Alex and Damon got jobs with Team Austin, they quit their jobs at the music store. Right now, they were outside. Alex was pushing Hunter on the swings and Ally and Trish were sitting on the trampoline. When Hunter grew bored, Alex carried her over to Trish and Ally and they crawled onto the trampoline. Soon after, Hunter fell asleep in Alex's lap.

"Aww how cute! If you want, you can set her over on one of the chairs over there." I say, pointing to the deck.

"Thanks." Alex says. She slowly gets off of the trampoline so that she doesnt wake Hunter. She walks over to one of the larger chairs on the deck and sets Hunter down.

Alex walks back over to the trampoline and sits. They didnt bounce on account of Ally's pregnancy. So they just sat and talked.

"So Ally, are you and Ausitn getting excited?" Trish asks.

"Yes, very." I say.

"Ally you're so lucky you have Austin with you to help." Alex says.

"Did Hunter's Dad not stick around?" Trish asks.

"Not exactly." Alex says. "He died."

"What?" I ask.

"Hunter's dad, Luke, he died." Alex says. "I was 35 weeks pregnant with Hunter. Like and I were driving home from visiting my mother. Gosh, I remember everything. Luke was driving. He'd proposed to me after we found out I was pregnant. I had just turned 15 when we uh...you know. I was young but, I knew he didnt ask me to marry him _just_ because of Hunter. So I had a ring on my finger because I knew he loved me. So anyways, we were on our way home, when Luke turned on the radio because our song came on. It was Cross the Stars by DWB."

"You like that kind of music?" I ask.

"A lot. So Luke and I, of course, started singing. Luke layed a hand on my stomache, making it clear that he'd do anything for the baby too...I-I guess...he just...wasnt, paying attention. Its...kind of a couincidence. Because as soon as teh song got to the line _I would die for you_, a semi truck hit the drivers side, and my side got pushed into a tree."

Trish and I gasp.

"I woke up...in the hospital. I had-" Alex rolls up her sleeves to reveal her scars"-numerous scars and bruises and cuts from teh crash. Then, i started to panic. Because i noticed that my stomach wasnt...round. Any more. So a doctor cam in. He told me I had been unconcious for two days. In order for my baby to survive, since the crash was so horrible, they had to perform a c-section while I was unconcious to get her out. She was 6 lb, 10oz. She was 19 inches long.**(I apologize if that doesnt sound right. Im just making up random numbers here.)** She was in the nursery, and was going to be fine...They also told me that...t-that...Luke...d-didnt survive the crash. In fact...he was killed on impact. And that's...when I lost it. The love of my life was taken away from me. I was sad, angry, mad...and then they brought her in. My baby. When i held her for the first time, all of those bad feelings went away. I was just happy. I told the doctors that I wanted to name her Hunter. Hunter Dinice Jennings. **(In case you were wondering, "Jennings" is a last name I made up for Alex)** Luke came up with it. I'll...always. Have. A piece of him. I'll always have Hunter. And I always wear the ring he gave me." Alex says, holding out her hand to show us the diamond ring.

"Wow. That's...an incredible story." I say.

"Yeah." Trish agrees.

"Yeah well, you guys are my friends. I though you guys should know." Alex says.

"Hopefully Ally's lanour will be smooth sailing." Trish says.

**(Oh Ally Im so sorry. But your labour is going to be everything BUT smooth saililng.)**

* * *

A week later still Ally's POV

Austin was filming a video downtown. I was 25 weeks pregnant and today was my doctor appointment. Alex and Trish recently took me shopping for some more maternity clohtes. Since Alex has done this before, she knew the perfect places to shop! Right now, Im wearing a white maternity tanktop with navy blue stripes going accross it. Then a red cover up over it. I had regular maternity jeans. i have brown flip-flops with a small heal and i have my finger and toe nails painted gold. How I managed to get my toenails? You'll find ut later.

"Allyson?" someone called. I stand and walk into the doctor's office. I sit in the chair and Dr. Christos comes in.

"Hello Allyson. How are you today?"

"Im great but, please, call me Ally." I say.

"Okay Ally. Is your husband with you today?"

"Fiance. And not, he isnt. He's filming a music video downtown."

"I see. Well in that case, we'll listen to the heartbeats as usual, but the mwe really should talk about your muscle weakness."

"Oh...O-okay." i say nervously.

I lift up my shirt and the doctor puts the gel on my belly. I glance at my tattoo. Just as I assumed. The stretch marks are making it look just great. That was sarcasm if you couldnt tell. I hear a pulsing sound.

"Both heartbeats seem to be normal. Your twins are both happy and healthy." The doctor says.

I wipe the gel off of my stomach and put my shirt back down. Dr. Christos speaks.

"Now Ally. About your muscle weakness."

"Yes?" I ask.

"I am going to be honest with you, okay? Because your muscles are weaker, you'd have to work twice as hard as the average woamn woudl have to work to push out a baby."

"But, Im having twins."

"Exactly. So, if you'd like to put numbers into it, you'll have to work about four times as hard." Dr. Christos says.

I start to get scared.

"Now, giving birth with a muscle weakness like yours is very painful. And you've made it clear that you'd like to do a natural birth, yes?"

"Yes." I confirm.

"Okay. And do you want an epidural?"

"A what now?"

"Pain killers and other drugs." **(At least that's what i think it is)**

"Oh. No. I dont want those." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I know we've still got fifteen weeks to go, but I need to talk to you about this, without the father. You see, having this muscle weakness, giving birth to twins naturally, with no drugs, is going to be. Brutally. Painful. Okay? I have to be honest. Ive done this with other patients with muscle weaknesses similar to yours. You are going to cry. You are going to scream. It's not going to be fun. Now, you know your friends and family, i dont. Do you think they'll be able to handle watching you be in that pain?" The doctor asks.

"I dont know. Probably not. Oh God, epecially Austin. He's probably going to break down." I say.

"Maybe not." Dr. Christos says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I believe your doctor back in Miami talked to you about this, but its understandable if you've forgotten. You see, because of the pain you'll be in, you have the option to ask everyone, including the father, to leave the room once we begin the delivery. So that they dont have to wittness anything that they dont wish to."

I remembered. My doc back in Florida did talk to me about this, but it never came to mind until now.

Dr. Christos speaks. "Dont worry about it right now. When you go into labour, we'll talk to you about it at teh hospital."

"Okay." I say.

"So now, back to the basics. Have the twins started to kick yet?"

"Yes! When ever they hear music they go nuts in there!" I say cheerfully.

"That means they're happy."

"Really? Yay! That is SO amazing this is the greatest day ever." I exclaim.

"And um...how about food cravings?"

"Pickles. All. Day. Long." I say seriously.

"How about mood swings?" Dr. Christos asks.

"You know, i havent really had any yet." I say.

Austin's POV(Finally!)

I just got home from filming the music video. I didnt do half bad if I do say so myself. Ally walks in. She's home from her appointment

"Hey you." I say.

"Hi.'

"How was your appointment."

"Good. Same old same old." Ally lies. Why was she lying?

"Nothing new?" I ask.

"No." Ally lies."Just listend to the heartbeat, asking questions, paperwork, same old same old." She lies. I can tell when Ally is lying to me. Whenever she talks to someone seh always makes direct eyecontact. She looks away when she lies. She was looking away now. What could be wrong?

"And the twins are healthy?" I ask.

"Yep. The doctor says that there isnt a thing wrong with them." Ally says, telling the truth for the first time since she walked in the door.

I hope it isnt something with her muscle weakness.

I would question her about the lying, but that would lead to arguing. Arguing you lead to yelling. Yelling would lead to fighting. And then I'd be sleeping in the tree house. It was a pretty cool tree house,but I prefer to sleep in a bed, indoors, net to my fiane. Not on a couch, outside, alone, twenty feet high. So I'll let it slide. Just. This. Once.

"So how was your day?" Ally asks.

"We finished! Now, Dez and Damon are going to do some editing and we will have ourselves a music video!" I say.

"That's great!" Ally says.

"It gets better. I told Jimmy bout that Cinderella song, he wants me to do a cover of it!"

"Seriously?! That's awesome!" Ally says. She hugs me.

Ally's POV

I was sitting on the bed. I had my hair in a messy bun and Im wearing my glasses. I have my book open in my lap and Im chewing on the cap of my pen. Im thinking.

"Oh!" I say. I write in my book. i look over what I have written down.

"Hey Austin!" I call.

Austin walks into the bedroom and leans against the door frame.

"Ally, I love you, but I am NOT painting your toenails again." he says.

I told you you'd find out later.

"I wasnt going to ask you that. I just need your opinion." I say.

"On?"

"Names." I say.

Austin walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"Watcha got?" he asks.

Austin's POV

"Watcha got?" I ask.

Ally shows me the page in her book. She has five girl names and five boy names written down. But the cute thing was, that all ten names started with the letter "A". She showed me her book.

Baby names 

Girls Boys

Aubree Ashton

Ava Anthony

Alice Aaron

April Adrian

Abigail Aiden

"I love all of them." I tell her.

"We can only pick one of each." Ally says.

"We've stil lgot a few months. Plenty of time."

"I know. But we've still got to get their rooms ready."

"Then I'll be the guy, and you be the girl. You shop for stuff you think is cute,using your ten years worth of rainy day money, and all of our 'emergency' cards. Then I'll be your handy man and put everything together."

"Deal." Ally says. " We still need two cribs, two changing tables, clothes, toys shoes, socks, two highchairs, bottles, pacifires, and anything else we need. Though I think We'll only need one play pen and one breast pump."

"Play pen and what now?"

"You dont need to know." Ally says.

"Kay." I say.

Ally grabs a baby magazine and a pen, and begins to circle stuff.

* * *

No one's POV

As the months went by, these events happend in the following order.

-Austin turns 19 on June 1st. His friends throw him a huge party at the mansion.

-Alex and Trish help Ally order baby things from catalogs. Alex was a HUGE help sice she'd done this all before.

-Ally gets to 30 weeks pregnant and Austin is able to go with her to the appointment. Because of this, Dr. Christos never mentions Ally's muscle weakness. Though, that conversation was always on her mind.

-Everything. That Ally ordered. Came in. At once. Austin set up the cribs and did all of the heavy lifting. Ally organized everything.

-Austin discovers what a breast pump is. The look on his face. Priceless.

-The twins kick Ally 24/7...well...more like 23/6. But still quite often. So she hardly ever gets any sleep wich makes her negative mood swings go through the roof.

-Dez turns 19 on June 29th. His friends throw a party for him.

-Trish turns 19 of July 6th. Her friends throw a party for her.

-Ally has her 35 week appontment.

-Alex turns 20 on July 26th. Her friends throw a party for her.

-Hunter turns 5 on August 8th**(wich is also my birhtday!)** Alex throws her a small party at her's and Hunter's apartment.

-Damon turns 21 on August 10th. His friends throw a party for him.

-Ally turns 19 on August 27th. However at this rate, her mood swings positive and negative have sky rocketed. So they have a peaceful, relaxing day with Ally. No one could believe that it was a year ago that Austin had asked Ally to be his wife.

-Ally is now 37 weeks pregnant.

**35 minutes until Ferris Wheels and Funky breath! Okay so those names listed up there, VOTE FOR WICH ONE YOU LIKE BEST! Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi everyone! This is INSANELY IMPORTANT! If you've seen ferris wheels and funky breath already, you'll know what Im talking about. But if not, go to right now and look up "Austin and Ally girlfriends&girl friends promo" because it will BLOW. YOUR. FREAKING. MIND. Spoiler alert! Ally says that she likes Austin IN THE ACCUAL PROMO! Im serious! No joke! This is going to be an AMAZING episode! So right now, I need you to review and tell me how you felt when you saw it. But if you havent seen the promo yet, look it up first and then TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT. I am so excited! Well im sorry but this is all i have for this chapter I know it sucks but LOOK UP THE PROMO FOR GIRLFRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS RIGHT NOW! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi everyone! I CANNOT UPDATE TOMORROW! But Wednesday for sure! Im so excited for "Girlfirends & Girl Friends"! Only 13 days left! Ah! If you havent seen the promo look it up on youtube right now! KEEP VOTING FOR NAMES! I do n ot own A&A. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Today was August 28th. Ally's 19th birthday was yesterday. Right now, Team Austin is in a limo on our way to the stadium in which one week, i will be performing a concer at. So far today, Ally has had ZERO mental breakdowns...I hope to keep it that way. She's 37 weeks preganant now. Only a few more weeks to go! But these past few weeks especially, Ally's mood swings have been EVERYWHERE.

"So Ally, only three more weeks to go. Are you excited?" Damon asks.

"Yes. Im going to miss them being...well...in me, because now, it feels like they're a part of me. But I cant wait to see their beautiful faces." Ally says.

Yay. She's in a good mood.

"Im glad you fell that way." I say.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ally exclaims.

I stand corrected.

"Nothing. It just means that, Im happy you're happy." I say.

"Oh. That is so sweet Austin! Im so lucky to have you in my life!"

"Im lucky to have you too babe." I say.

"Im sorry. What did you just say to me?!" Ally says bitterly.

Oh Dear Lord help me. I lean backwards in fear.

"Im lucky to have you in my life?" I say.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?!" Ally says, leaning forward so that she's in my face.

"Telling." I confirm. I hear my voice crack. Please tell me I picked the right answer.

Ally backs away.

"Austin..." Ally says, starting to tear up. Oh God. "That's like...the most SWEETEST thing anyone has ever said to me!" Ally exclaims. She starts to cry.

"Some one help me my mood swings are goin all out 'a' wack!" Ally exclaims.

* * *

A few hours later still Austin's POV

A few hours later. Rehersal went really well in my opinion. We were in the limo on the way home. Ally had her arms crossed and was giving me "the evil eye"

"Um...Ally are you okay?" I ask.

"I...wanna punch you in the face." Ally says.

I back away.

"Uh...why?" I ask.

"Because. It's because of YOU...I was throwing my guts up for three. Straight. Months. It's because of YOU-" she says, pointing to me this time"-that I no longer can control my emotions. Because of YOU, I am eating random stuff, that sometimes, Im not even sure is food, for breakfast lunch and dinner because Im carving it! Because of YOU..." I can tell seh's trying to think of more reasons " I am fat and...can...barley walk up the stairs of our mansion anymore. Maybe, I wouldnt be SO moody, if I only had ONE person inside of my gut,but, no. You had to...go along and put double the pressure on me. Look! Look at me! I am miserable! MIS-ER-A-BLE! And its...your fault. It is all. Because. Of. You." Ally says, poking my chest and whispering the word 'you' in the last part. " So therefore, I wanna punch you in the face." Ally confirms.

"But you're not going to. Right?" I ask.

Ally fake smiles.

"Sure I wont honey. Sure I WONT." Ally says, frowning on the word 'wont'.

I look at the others for help.

Dez speaks. "Dont worry man. If it helps, I'll give you a tip. You can always tell a woman's emotions by looking at her hands." Dez says.

"Really?" I ask, suddenly interested.

"Yep. For example, if she's holding a gun, she's probably angry." Dez says.

"Gee Dez, thanks for the tip." I say sarcastically, popping the "p" sound.

"Yeah Dez." Ally turns her head to Dez."Thanks for the tip." she says, smiling evily.

Great. Dez just gave Moody Ally a tip on how to kill me. Im sleeping with one eye open from now on.

* * *

The next morning Ally's POV

Wow. I accually slept that night. Granted, it took me FOREVER to get there, but its still sleep. I am heavily pregnant with the twins now. Im due on the 21st of September,but I could pop any day now. However, that wont stop me from dong things in my normal everyday life. I roll out of bed-literally roll-and walk downstairs, to find Austin flipping pancakes.

"Morning you." Austin says."Or Afternoon I should say."

"Afternoon?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's 1:30."

"Holy pickles I slept 12 hours?!

"It took you until 1:30 to fall asleep?"

"Ugh yeah. Well, its still the best sleep Ive gotten in months. No puking, no really hard kicks, no nightmares. Im happy." I say.

"Happy huh? So I guess this means you wont be shooting me?" Austin asks jokingly.

"No. Why on earth would I shoot you?" I ask.

"Because last night you said...Nevermind. Anyways, remember a couple months ago when Jimmy said that he wanted me to do a cover of 'Cinderella'?"

"Oh yeah. That never happend." I say.

"I was wondering about that too. So I asked Jimmy and he said that i should do it after the twins are born so that it'll have a bigger impact on teh audiance." Ausitn says.

"That's a good idea." I say with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I know right." Austin says, with a mouth full of pancakes as well.

* * *

A week later Austin's POV

Today is September 7th. The night of My concert. I was-of course- dressed to impress. Trish picked out the outfit and she said something about me matching the backup singers and dancers. I guess I'll find out what that means when we get to the stadium. I had a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I had a black clip-on tie and a gray vest. I had my necklaces, and white skinny jeans with the chain hanging from them.

I walk downstairs and see Ally. Seh had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing a white dress with dark gray stripes going across it. The dress reached her toes. She had black flats with a little flower on the toe.

"You sure you wanna come to the concert?" I ask Ally.

"Yes I'll be fine." Ally says. She gets on her tip toes and pecks my lips. "Now lets go." she says.

We walk outside and there's a limo waiting. We get in. I could tell that Ally was somewhat nervous. She was only two weeks away from having the twins after all. She was twisting her treble cleff necklace between her fingers. I guess now we just have to hope for the best.

We picked up Dez,Trish,and wasnt with him.

"Where's Alex?" Trish asked.

"She's dropping off Hunter at our mom's house. Dont worry. She'll be there.

* * *

We go backstage of the stadium. We find Alex and she walks over to us.

"Hey guys! I just got out of wardrobe." she says.

Alex had her hair in a pony tail. Oohhhh! Now I see what Trish meant when she said Id be matching the backups! She was wearing a red tube top and a white mini-very mini at that-skirt. She had a black tie around her neck and a gray vest, as I did. Lastly, black heels. Oh what are those called...um...pumps! That's what they're called! Black pumps. The other back up singers come out wearing teh exact same thing. Looks like Alex is a singer tonight. She would go back and forth from being a backup dancer or singer. Anyways, Ally looks at the outfits, then back at me. She-once again- gives me "the look".

"Hey dont look at me! I didnt pick out the outfits Trish did." I say.

"Yeah. Because they're adorable." Trish says.

"Okay...they are pretty cute." Ally says.

"Austin,girls, we need you on stage for sound and light check." Dez says.

"Okay. Wish me luck Ally. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. And you dont need luck,you're great." Ally says.

I walk to stage.

"Man, I hope that was Ally talking and not the hormones." I say to myself.

* * *

An hour or so later Ally's POV

The sound/light check was a complete succsess. Austin, the band, and the backups were backstage getting ready. People were piling into the stadium. You could already hear all of the ten year old girls screaming at the top of their lungs. All of the screams were merged adn sounded like one big high pitched screech.

Ten minutes to show time.

"Austin. We need you downstairs on the platform." Damon says.

"Okay." Austin says. He turns to me. "I love you. Dont have the twins while Im gone." Austin jokes.

"I love you too." I say.

Austin walks away.

A few minutes later, teh stadium goes black. The crowd cheers. The music begins to play and Austin sings as the platform on the lower level rises to the stage, revealing Austin.

_Didnt go no where_

_Never left_

_Uh!_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone x4_

The crowd goes wild as Austin dances across the stage, high fiving the people in the front row. Dez and Damon were in charge of everything light and sound, and so far, they were doing a great job. Alex was on the right side of three backup singers. She was about three feet away from the curtain leading to backstage. Trish and I were watching Austin from backstage and having fun while doing it.

* * *

After about ten songs, I was sitting down. I had these weird stomach aches that kept going on and off. Trish would look over her shouldure at me almost every 30 seconds to make sure I was okay. I played with my teble cleff necklace. Then, something happend. I felt something wet trickle down my leg and another pain in my stomache.

Meanwhile, Austin sang

_Can you feel it_

_Coming down down down x2_

_Movin faster, stronger, harder x2_

_Can you feel it_

"Oh I can feel it alright." I say. Trish turns around and so does Dez, who was nearby, working a control panel.

"Trish...I think my water just broke." I say.

"WHAT?!" Trish exclaims.

"You heard me! My water just broke! The twins are coming!" I shout.

"What do we do?" Dez asks.

I turn to him. "Dez. Keep Austin here as long as you can. If he notices Im gone, figure something out and them get Austin to the hospital and find us. Trish let's go!" I say.

"Hang on!" Trish says.

Trish runs over, grabs Alex's wrist and pulls her backstage.

"You guys! What the heck! We're in the middle of a concert!" Alex exclaims.

"Yeah, well Ally's in the middle of LABOUR!" Trish exclaims.

Alex pauses, pondering what Trish just said.

"Okayletsgo." Alex says all in one word." We'll take my car." Alex says. Alex grabs her keys, her purse and jacket and we leave the stadium.

* * *

45 minutes later Austin's POV

I. Am. So sweaty.

"Ok guys! Lets do this thing!" I shout to the audiance.

"Yay! Woo! Yeah!" The audiance cheers.

"This is a very special song though. Because I would like to dedicate this song, to a very special girl. The love of my life. Everyone give it up for Ally Daw-" I start.

Im looking backstage, expecting to see Ally's smiling face. But Ally wasnt there. Neither is Trish. And as I look further, Alex isnt singing behind me. Im confused and starting to get scared. Dez, being teh spaz that he is, runs on to the stage! He comes up to me and whispers into my ear.

"It happend." Then he turns around and runs off of the stage.

It happend. Oh my God. It happend.

I look straight ahead into the audiance. I am absolutley terrified and Im pretty sure it showed. I hear confused murmurs come from the stadium audiance.

I drop the microphone. It lands on teh ground, making a loud, high pitched ringing sound. As soon as the microphone hits the floor, I run off of teh stage as fast as my legs will carry me.

**Dun dun duunnnnnn! Ah! I CANT UPDATE TOMORROW! Wait until Wednesday. KEEP VOTING FOR NAMES!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi everyone! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I still have two or three left. I do not own Austin and Ally. Only 11 days left until "Girlfriends and Girl friends". AH! So excited. Alright, Ive kept you waitig long enough. Let's go!**

_Previously on Dating and Difficulty (May not be exact)_

_"Trish...I think my water just broke." Ally says._

_"What?!" Trish exclaims._

_"You heard me! My water broke! The twins are coming!" Ally exclaims._

_"What do we do?" Dez exclaims._

_Ally turns to him. "Dez. Keep Austin here as long as you can. If her notices Im gone before the concert ends, figure something out and then get Austin to the hospital and find us. Trish lets go!" she says._

_"Hang on!" Trish says. Trish runs over, grabs Alex's wrist and yanks her back stage._

_"You guys! What the heck! We're in the middle of a concert!" Alex exclaims._

_"Yeah, well Ally's in the middle of LABOUR!" Trish exclaims._

_Alex pauses, pondering what Trish just said._

_"Okayletsgo." Alex says in all one word. "We'll take my car." Alex says. Alex grabs her purse,keys,and jacket and they leave the stadium._

_30 Minutes later._

_"Ok guys. Let's do this thing!" Austin shouts to the audiance he was performing a concert for. "But this song, is a very special song. And I would like to dedicate it to a very special girl. The love of my life. Give it up for Ally Daw-" Austin starts._

_Austin was looking backstage and saw that Ally and Trish werent there. He also noticed that Alex wasnt singing behind him. Austin is getting confused nad scared. Dez, being the spaz that he is, runs on to the stage! He whispers into Austin's ear,_

_"It happend." Then he turns around adn returns backstage._

_Austin looks straight ahead into the audiance. A terrified look, was plastered on his face. Confused murmurs come from the stadium audiance._

_Austin drops the microphone he was holding. It lands on the ground and makes a loud ringing sound. As soon as the microphone lhits the floor, Austin runs off the stage as fast as his legs will carry him._

Ausitn's-current-POV

"Ally's in labour?! But she's not due for another two weeks!" I exclaims.

"Well the twins wanna see the world today! Come on!" Dez says. Austin and Damon follow him out of the stadium. In the backround, they can hear Sarah, one of the other sound and lighting directors, talking into a microphone, and explaining the situation to the audiance that had come to see Austin's concert that night.

We hop into the limo and head to the hospital.

Alex's (very first) POV

Ally's water broke about a half an hour ago. But Ausitn's concert doesnt end for another hour. It's 11:30 now. Right now Im on the phone with my mom because I need her to keep Hunter for the rest of the night. Im going to be here for a while.

"So mom? Do you think you can keep Hunter for the rest of the night? Ally needs me to be here with her...Oh, thank you so much...Oh my God. I see the limo. Austin mustve noticed early. I gotta go Mom. Thanks again Mom...Love you too." I hang up my phone. I watch the limo pull up to the front of the hospital, but Austin is running out of the stretch before its even stopped. Dez and My brother follow. THe limo turns and drives away. Austin sees me and runs to me.

"Austin! Thank God! Now come on! I'll show you where Ally is!" I say. The boys follow me.

We run through the lobby, and to the elevators. Im barefoot. Those heels were killing me! So I have no shoes. We get into the elevator and I press the number "5". The door closes and Austin is breathing hard,trying to catch his breath.

"Dont worry. Nothing super interesting has happend yet. She's only dialated at four." I say.

"What does that mean?" Austin asks.

I whisper in his ear. His eyes widen.

"Oh." Is all he can make himself say.

The elevator door opens.

We run down the hallway until I stop in front of room '603'. I open the door and there was Ally and Trish. Ally got a smile on her face that looked like she'd slept with a hanger in her mouth.

Ally's POV

Austin walks in.

"Ally!" Austin exclaims. He runs to me and kneels down beside my bed. He cups my cheeks and kisses me passionatley, sending chills down my spine, and goose bumps across my skin. I could feel the hair on the back of my next straighten. I was so relieved to have my Austin with me.

I didnt want to, but wecome apart.

"Are you ready for this?" Austin asks.

"Sort of." I reply.

"Its okay. You'll be okay." Austin says, comforting me.

The doctor walks in.

"Hello Ally, and...everyone else. Im Doctor Emily Jackson. How are you feeling Ally? On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the absolute worst." The Dr. asks.

"About a three I guess." I say.

"Okay that's not too bad. Im going to check your dialation." Dr. Jackson says.

I close my eyes and grab Ausitn's hand.

"Six. We're getting there. Now, everyone else, Im so sorry, but Im going to have to ask you to leave the room for just a moment, so that I may have a word in private with just Ally." Dr. Jackson says.

"Um...okay." Austin says. "Ill be rightback sweet heart." Austin says. He kissses my forehead, tehn follows everyone else out of the room.

Austin's POV

Everyone else is sitting while I am pacing back and fourth.

"What could they be talking about without me?" I ask.

"Austin stop worrying. Im sure everything is going to be fine." Trish says.

"You dont know that. Something might be really wrong or-"

"Austin. Stop. Okay I have done this before and it makes this look like . Is going to be. Oh. Kay." Alex says.

She's right. Alex's birth story was horrible. Maybe things will be okay.

Dr. Jackson walks out.

"Okay guys, I need you to listen up." she says. "You're all aware of Ally's muscle weakness, yes?"

We all nod.

"Alright. You see, because of her weakness, and the fact giving a natural birth to twins without and epidural, seh's going to have to work very hard to give birht. Alot harder. Im going to be honest, she is going to be in excrushiating pain. She's going to cry. She's going to scream. She's going to swear. You may hear some words come out of her that you never have before. It's not going to be pretty. It is going to be...misery."

I can practically feel the color draining from my face.

"And she doestn want you to have to wittness that." Dr. Jackson says. "She claims that you would, and I quote 'break down, seeing her in so much pain'"

"What? That is so..." I start. But I know that she's right. "True." I finish.

"So, do you see what I am trying to say?" Dr. Jackson asks.

We all nod. We understand perfectly.

"Good. So for now, go in there and comfort her. Tell her that you understand her desision. She chose this, not me, and seh felt so guilty but she doesnt want yuo to see anything you dont want to. When the time comes for the delivery, everyone-" Seh looks at me when she says 'everyone' "-will be asked to leave the room and wait out here. I would suggest putting in your headphones and listening to musci because you wont want to hear her. Does everyone understand?" Dr. Jackson asks.

We all nod.

"Good. It shouldnt be long now. She's dialated at seven. She's moving along fast. Come on back in." The doctor says.

We walkd back into room 603. We see Ally.

"You guys Im sorry but it really is for teh best and-"

"Ally stop. Its okay, we understand." I say, cutting Ally off.

"You do?"

"Yes. Dont worry." I say. I kiss her cheek.

Trish posted that Ally was in labour about an hour ago on the website. And even though it was 1AM, and there was already a ton of responces.

A half an hour later the doctor came back in and said that Ally was dialted at 8. We were getting close.

Im trying to hide how nervous I am, and wasnt doing a very good job.

45 minutes later, 2:15 AM. Ally was dialted at 10. I planted a soft kiss on Ally's perfect, pink lips, that were now trembling with fear. I then followed everyone else out of the room. I was accually willing to sit down this time. I did as teh doctor instructed. I took out my headphones, plugged tehm into my cell phone, and listend to the music.

Music didnt work. I turned the volume up as high as it would go. I could still hear Ally screaming in teh backround. I feel horrible. I feel like its my fault that Ally is in so much pain. I know that once the twins are here in the world, it would be worth it. But right now, when the twins werent here, it wasnt worth it.

I closed my eyes in attempt to hold back tears. I can still hear Ally scream. I clench my fists until my knuckles turn white. Ally's screams fill the air around us.

I cant take it anymore. I yank out my headphones. I stand, put my phone and headphones on the chair, and walk away.

Alex's POV

Dez stands to go get Austin, but I stop him.

"Dez wait. I know what this is like. My parents were like this when it happend to me. He just needs some time to cool off." I say.

"Yeah, but what if Ally has the twins before he gets back?" Dez asks.

"Leave that to me." I say.

I too, stand and leave in Ausitn's direction. I saw him to to the elevators, so he mustve gone back downstairs. I reach the bottom floor. I step out of teh elevator and walk outside. I was right. There stood Austin. His back was to me, leaning against a wall. Austin didnt look behind him, but he knew I was there.

"What, Alex?" He asks.

I walk up to him, my barefeet hitting the cold concrete.

I speak." Look I know it seems bad but-"

"Seems bad? Seems bad? This. Is. Horrible. And I caused it.

"Austin. This is not your fault. You're acting like Ally's the only woman in the world who's ever been in pain while giving birth." I say.

Austin just sigh.

"Look. Ally told you my story right?" I ask him

Ausitn nods.

"It wasnt like normal births of course, but I still went through...a lot. But now I have Hunter."

"And it was worth it?" Austin asks.

"It was more than worth it. I was fifteen and my parents MADE me keep Hunter to teach me responsibility. At first, I didnt want to. I wanted to give her up for adoption and get on with my life! And then, I layed my eyes on her for the first time. And suddenly everything changed. Austin I promise, when yo first lay eyes on your kids, you will do ANYTHING for them. You'd drink poisong for them. You'd eat thumb tacks for them. You will do ANYTHING for them. I know I would for Hunter. Now, then again, I may be wrong. It may be just a mom thing. But Im pretty sure its a dad thing too." I say.

Ausitn smiles.

"So lets go inside, and be there once she has your kids." I say.

"Thanks Alex." Austin says.

"Anytime blondie. Now come on!" I say.

We run back inside and reach the elevators. When we reach the fifth floor, we run back to Ally's room where everyone is still waitng, and Ally's screams still fill the air.

Ausitn's POV

"Anything yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. But they're close." Damon says.

As if on cue, Ally's screams of pain come to a stop, and are replace by a small cry.

There was a doctor and a nurse in the room with Ally. The nurse, opens the door and faces me.

"Congradulations. You have a daughter. Your son should be along within 5-10 minutes. Right now, we're going to take your daughter to the nursery to be cleaned up." The nurse says.

The nurse rolls out the small crib/cart** (I dont know what those are called) **with my crying baby girl in it, and walks to the nursery. I let out a sigh of relief and smile.

Ally starts to scream again. I stare at the door. Knowing that at any second, all of the pain and all of the suffering will be over.

Again, as if on cue, Ally's screams tops and another small cry replaces them. I smile and let out another smile of relief. Everyone else smiles as well.

The doctor opens the door this time with my crying son in it.

"Congradulations Mr. Moon. You now have a daughter _and_ a son. Ill take hime to the nursery. Both of your children should be done with everything in about a half an hour. You may now go see Ally." Dr. Jackson says.

I stand there and watch my son being rolled away. Dez puts a hand on my shouldure. Everyone smiles and we walk in. We see Ally. Sweaty. Tired. And out of breath.

**Dun dun duuuunnnnn. I will update tomorrow!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello everyone! Its probably just been tourture waiting for me to update hasnt it? Well guess what? THE VOTES ARE IN! Maybe I picked a name that you voted for. You'll have to read to find out!**

Austin's POV

Oh. My. God. Ally just gave birth. Like seriously. Five seconds ago. She gave birth to not just one baby but two. Two babies. The twins were taken to the nursery and the doctor gave us permission to go see Ally. Everyone walks in and we see Ally. Sweaty. Tired. Out of breath. I dont think Ive ever seen her so exsausted. She turns her head and sees us.

"Austin!" she cries.

"What are we, chopped liver?!" Dez asks. Trish elbows him.

I run to Ally and kneel down beside her bed.

"Ally. You did it. Everything's gonna be okay now." I say. I cup her cheek and kiss her. Everytime we kiss. Everytime I feel her soft pink lips on mine. I get the same electirc shock. The lighting courses through my veins, sending goosebumps down my skin, and chills down my spine. I can feel the hair on teh back of my neck stand up. I lick her lips, begging for entrance, and then I remember that she needs to breath. That and, Everyone behind us is staring. So we break the kiss.

Ally is panting hard. She's out of breath. She's tired. However, she still has enough energy to speak between brethes she takes.

"Did you...did you see them?" Ally asks.

"A little. When they were being taken to the nursery."

"Oh...they're...they're so perfect arent they?"

"Yes. Yes, they're perfect in everyway." I say.

Ally glances over at everyone else.

"Aunts... Uncles... Come...come over here so I can hug you." Ally says.

Everyone gathers around and we all have one great big group hug.

"I...I love you guys. Thanks you so,so much for...for helping me a-and supporting me." Ally says. "It...it means alot."

"Ally its no problem, really. Now you _need_ to rest." Alex says.

By 3AM everyone else had gone home to sleep. Leaving me and Ally, waiting for our kids.

Ally's POV

Oh. My. God. I am so. FREAKING. Tired. But I cant sleep. I have to see my kids I have to. At exactly 3:03AM,

_Knock knock knock_

Austin stands from the chair he was sitting in and opens the door. There, were two nurses. Each with one of our babies in one of those crib/carts **(I dont know what those are called. I think i said this in the previous chapter too.)** The nurses push them in.

"We'll give you some time to name them. **(Im just coming up with random numbers here. I am only 12 years old so if this sounds weird, I apologize.) **Your daughter is 7lb 8oz 20 inches long. Your son is 8lb 1oz and 21 inches long. Congradulations." One of the nurses says. And with that, they walk out.

The next day still Ally's POV

The next day. Everyone walks into the room at Exactly the same time. Alex brought Hunter today. Yay!

Austin is holding our daughter and I am holding our son.

"Oh my gosh they're so beautiful!" Trish exclaims.

"Thanks. We made them ourselves." Austin says. Even with going 24 hours without sleep, Austin is still plenty capible of being cocky.

Everyone gathers around us and sits.

"So. Did you guys name them yet?" Dez asks.

"Yep." I say. "I named the boy."

"And I named the girl." Austin finishes. "This is, Abigail May Moon."

"And Aiden Michael Moon." I finish.

"Aawwwww." Everyone says in unison.

"You guys havent slept since they were born have you?" Damon asks.

"Nope."

"Not a bit." I say.

September 10th Austin's POV

I have officially been a father for two days. The sun hurts my eyes as we walk out from inside the hospital. We breath in the fresh air. No longer will I have to deal with the constant, gagging scent of cleaning supplies and rubber gloves and...hospital stuff.

We walk through the doors of our mansion, each of us carrying a carseat.

"That was...exasting." Ally says.

"Yeah but, now we have two, beautiful miracles." I say.

"Yeah. Looks like they're asleep. Lets put them to bed." Ally says.

Ally's POV

I walk into the first room, with Aiden in my arms. He was awake, alert, and kicking his little feet every few seconds.

"Well, I stand corrected." I say. Aiden obviously was NOT asleep. "But now we know wich one was kicking me so much now dont we?"

I sit in the rocking chair with Aiden and give him a bottle. I go back and fourth between giving them bottles and breast feeding. At the hospital, I only breast fed them when Austin was asleep. Though, something tells me he was faking. Hmmm...

Aiden's room was blue. There were music notes all over the walls. There were little toys and mini instruments.

Right now, Aiden's eyes were blue, but I know that they'll soon darken to the same chocolate brown that Austin and I both have.

Aiden's eyes slowly close. I replace the bottle with a pacifire. Okay. Im not doing so bad so far. I sing to him.

_You glow_

_Like a beautiful rainbow_

_Reaching through the sky_

_So bright_

_With a heart of gold inside..._

_Shine x4_

Austin's POV

I walk into the left room and little Abigail's eyes flutter open.

"Hey there princess." I whisper.

I grab her bottle and sit in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. Her room was bright pink with music notes on the walls. There were little toys and mini instruments everywhere.

At the moment, Abby's eyes were blue, but I know that they'll soon darken to the dark chocolate brown that Ally and I both have.

Abby falls asleep and I replace the bottle with a pacifier. I sing to her.

_You make me smile_

_You make me feel alive_

_You've given me everything_

_Ive ever wanted in life_

_You make me smile_

_Then I forget to breath_

_What's an angel like you ever do with a devil like me_

_You make me smile _

_Smile_

I slowly stand. Okay. Not doing to bad so far. I lay Abby in her crib and she doesnt stir at all. Yes! I grab a baby monitor and walk out of the room. I slowly and silently close the door behind me. Ally walks out at the same time as I do.

"So." I say. "We're finally alone." I say seductivley.

Ally looks at me and grins that sly, sexy smile of hers.

"Are you thinkin' what Im thinkin'?" she asks me.

I nod my head.

"Oh yeah."

We walk into the bedroom and close the door. We close the curtains and the blinds. Ally and I slowly crawl into the bed. She smiles at me, and I smile at her. And we sleep. As in, accual sleep. We havent slept in days and dreamland took hold of us as soon as our heads touched teh pillows.

No one's POV

As the months go by, These events happen in the following order.

-Austin _does_ end up doing a cover of "Cinderella" and her performs it live on his weekly webcast.

-Austin and Ally have officially been parents for one month.

-Two months

-Three

-Four

-Five

-Six. Six months. Austin and Ally have been a Dad and Mom for six months.

-For the wedding, Austin and Ally fly home to Florida so that more of their friends and family can come. It will be in Miami on the beach.

-Since its "bad luck" for the bride and groom to see eachother before the wedding, they're in seperate rooms.

-Ally wakes up in the hotel room on March 25th, the day of the wedding.

**And that is it for this chapter. KEEP READING IT IS NOT FINISHED! Review!**


	57. Chapter 57

m

**Hi everyone! I own nothing. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

March 25th. 2016.

Today is the big day. The wedding. Austin and I wanted to come home for the wedding so that more of our friends and family can come. Our wedding is going to be on the beach. Im accually the one who came up with the idea. Since most people know that I hate the beach, the ywere shocked when I suggested it. But, they agreed. Everyone is staying at a hotel in Miami that was right accross from the beach. Since its "bad luck" for the bride and groom to see eachother before the wedding, Austin and I are in seperate rooms. Austin and Aiden in one, Abigail-or Abby-in another.

Im up and going by 8:30. The wedding is at noon. Im in the middle of "feeding" Abby when,

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" I call.

"It's Trish! Let me in girl!" Trish calls from outside.

I remove Abby and put my shirt back down. I carry Abby and walk over to teh door. When I do, I see a very smiley Trish.

"Hair, makeup, dress!" Trish exclaims.

"Okay just, let me see if I can get Abby to take a nap. Shouldnt be too hard." I say. Getting Abby to sleep, was seriously the easiest thing in the world. She was so easy! Aiden on the other hand...

I put a blanket over my chest and Abby. I sit on the bed and lean my head back on the wall and close my eyes as Abby "eats".

"Oh God. If you're feeding Abby that way, please please please tell me you gave Austin formula and bottles for Aiden." Trish says.

"Very funny. And yes. I did." I say.

"You know, I know its only been six months, but you and Ausitn are really great parents." Trish says.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Trish. That means a lot to me. I would hug you but I have a baby on me." I say.

Trish laughs and gives me a side hug.

"So what did Austin say when you told him your _dad_ is walking you down the isle?"

"You know, that did _not_ come up." I say.

"What?! Ally, Austin's gonna flip!"

"Yeah I know, I know. But Trish, that's what today is all about. It's about me stepping away from all of that and stepping into my new life with Austin. And by having my father walk me down the isle, Im showing that."

"Wow. I guess I never thoght about it like that, But you're right." Trish says.

"Of course I am. And...Abby is asleep. Can you hand me the pacifier?" I ask.

Trish hands it to me. I put the pacifier in Abby's mouth and I pull down my shirt.

_Knock knock knock_

Trish goes to the door as I lay Abby down.

"Hey guys! Come on in but...be quiet, Abby's sleeping." Trish says.

In walk Alex and Hunter.

"Hi guys." I say.

"Hi." Alex says.

"Okay. Lets do your hair first. Then makeup. Then you can put on your dress!" Trish exclaims.

"Trish, i am perfectly capable of putting my own makeup on and doing my own hair. Plus, you have to get ready too!" I say.

"Oh! You're righ. well lets get going we only have three hours!" Trish says.

I begin to brush my hair and curl it. Trihs starts to do her hair and Alex gets Hunter reasy. Since the twins arent old enough to walk yet, Hunter is the flower girl. Alex puts Hunter in her dress. Our colors are sky blue. Hunter had a white dress with a sky blue trim and ribbon around her waist. She also had sky blue flowers on the skirt. She had a white headband with a sky blue flower on it. Then a white basket with a blue flower on it and in the basket had white and blue flowers in it. Lastly, she had white and blue flip flops. Alex then put some blush and lipgloss on Hunter. Then braided Hunter's hair. When she finished, she started her own hair and makeup.

_Knock knock knock_

I go to the door this time. When I see the familiar face at the door, I can feel my face light up.

"Mommy!" I exclalim, hugging my mother.

"Hi Ally-cat." My mom says.

"You're here! I cant believe it I though you were in Scottland."

"Well I was but, I wouldnt miss this for the world."

"Oh thank you mom!" I say.

"Now, do I get to meet my grandchildren?"

"Well, Aiden is next door with Austin but, Abby is right here. She's asleep." I say.

My mother walks over to sleeping Abby on the bed while I continue to straighten my hair.

Oh my...Holy...how the...what? Alex got her hair _and_ makeup done already! And she looked AMAZING!.

"Woah. HOw do you look SO good SO fast?" Trish asks.

"It's a gift." Alex says.

Alex goes to put on her bridesmaid's dress. Her and Trish had the exact same dress. It was strappless and went to their knees. The top half had rhine stones making a design. The shoes were white flip flops with a small heal. They each have a blue boquet of flowers. Alex put her hair in a bun with small strands hanging down the sides. She had light pink blush on her cheeks. She did a dark shade of brown eye shadow and black eyeliner. Lastly, she had a light shade of pink lipgloss. She looked Beautiful. Gorgous. Stunning. Strikeing.

I finish straightening my hair and put it in a bun in the middle of the back of my head. My mom watches over Abby because she has woken up.

"She's beautiful Ally." My mom says.

"Thanks mom. Can you put her dress on her?" I ask.

"Of course sweetie."

Trish finishes her hair and makeup and puts her dress on. She kept her hair down but did her makeup the same as Alex did.

_Knock knock knock_

I open the door and see Mike and Mimi Moon, Ausitn's Parents.

"Hi Ally." Mimi says. They each hug me.

"We thought we'd come by and see our soon-to-be-daughter-in-law." Mike says.

"Listen honey, we are both SO, SO sorry about the things we've said in the past. We didnt mean it. We love you and Austin." Mimi says.

"Oh thankyou so much you guys that means alot. Austin and I love you guys too. But, if I were you, I'd go see him. He _is_ your son after all. That, and he has the other half of your grandchildren." Ally says.

"Oh Alright. We'll you you out there Ally." Mike says. And with that, they turn around to Austin's room.

I turn to Trish.

"Trish. Can you help me?" I ask. Trish nods and we go into the bathroom.

Alex's POV

Trish and Ally walk into the bathroom.

_Knock knock knock_

I answer the door this time. When I do, I see a short, bald, middle aged man.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask.

"Hi. Is Ally here? Im her father." The man-who I now know is Lester-says.

Im suddenly nervous. Ally has told me ALL about what her dad has done to her. Does Ally know Lester is here? Was he even invited?

"Oh. Yes. P-please come in Mr. Dawson." I say.

Lester steps into the room and there's just this long, awkward silence. No one says anything. Not a sound. In fact, we couldnt even hear eachother breath, wich, Im not sure anyone was.

Everything was quiet.

And then Trish walks out.

"Here comes the bride!" She exclaims.

Ally walks out. Her was in a bun in the middle of the back of her head. Her makeup was done as a natural look. Her dress had tight-fitting long sleeves that were made of lace. The rest of teh top half a simple white. On the bottom half, once it got to her knees, it split into a v-shape. It left a small train behind her. She had the same shoes as me and Trish. She looked fantastic. She has a boquet of flowers. Everyone's jaws drop as Ally walks out.

Ally's POV

I walk out. My dad is here.

"Hi daddy." I say, using my childhood name for him.

"Hi Ally-gator." My dad says, using his nickname for me when I was a child.

_Knock knock knock. Knock knock. Knock._

Gee. I wonder who that could be.

Trish opens the door.

"What do you want dip wad?" Trish practically yells.

Yep. I was right. Dez. He steps in, wearing a tux.

"Hey Ally, I-woah." Dez says.

"You like the dress?" I ask.

"You look pretty. Anyways, I need to talk to you for a minute." Dez says.

Uh oh. Dez was being serious. He isnt ever serious. This cant be good.

"Yeah sure." I say.

We step into the hallway.

"What's up Dez?" I ask.

"Are you still afraid of storms?"

"Huh?"

"We looked up teh weather. Its supposed to rain, maybe thunder a bit. And I know that your dad-"

"Okay let me stop you right there. That's what today is all about. Today is about Austin and me stepping away from the past and into our new lives together. Forgetting all of those bad things and only looking forward. Having my father walk me down the isle in the middle of a storm just shows that even more." I say.

"Lester's here?"

"Yeah. You must not have seen him."

"Wow. So you _dont_ wanna wait for the storm to pass?"

"No. We are doing this as planned no matter what."

"Okay. Ill go tell Austin."

"Thanks Dez."

"No problem." Dez says. He gives me a bro hug. "Tell everyone to start getting ready. Ill text Trish whe nyou need to come." Dez says.

"Okay." I say. Walk back into the rooms.

"Okay guys. Dez says we need to start getting ready. Mom, can you take Abby with you?" I ask.

"Yes." My Mom says."But before I go, you need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

I roll my eyes as my mom reaches for a box.

"Do you have a veil?" My mom asks.

"No."

"You do now."

My mom walks over and clips the veil in my hair. It doestn go over my face, but it goes down to my lower waist.

"It was mine." My mom says."So now you have something old."

This makes me chuckle.

"And the gems in the clip are blue."

"And." Alex says. **(I got this idea from the last twilight book)**She walks over with a small box. "This was going to be mine when I married Luke, but, I never got to wear it. However, I would like it back." Alex says. She opens the box and in it is one of those things that the bride puts around her leg. **(Im not sure what those are called)**

"Put this around your leg." Alex says. I sit and wrap it around my leg.

"You still need something new. Guess who got a job at Jay Jewelers?!" Trish exclaims.

Trish comes over with a box. Inside are large hoop earings with small little diamonds in them. I put them on.

"Thankyou guys so much. Now, I just need one more thing." I say. I stand and walk over to my suitcase. I open it and grab my treble cleff necklace that Ausitn gave me two and a half years ago. I clip the necklace around my neck.

"Now I have my good luck charm too." I say.

"Okay honey. Im going to go Ill see you there." My mom says. She walks out the door, taking Abby with her.

Everything goes silent again.

Trish's phone buzzes.

"Oh! That's Dez! Lets go!" Trish says.

We walk out the door.

At the beach Austin's POV (Finally!)

I was standing to the right. On the right side of the isle sat my parents, my mom holding Aiden. There were also other members of my family, Dez's famil since I was very close with them as well, Jimmy Starr and his family, and some of my old friends from school.

On the left side of the isle sat holding Abigail. There were also other member's of Ally's family, Trish's family since Ally had grown close to them as well, Nelson and his parents, Ashley and Brittany who used to work at Sonic Boom with Ally, other people who used to work at the mall with Ally, and some other school friends.

It was cloudy. Everyonce in a while I'd feel a raindrop.

Everyone was in line. Hunter was in front, then the best man and maid of honor (aka Dez and Trish) then Damon and Alex. Ally was with Lester in the very back. Wait _Lester?_! What the...you know what? Nevermind it. I shouldnt focus on that right now. I have more important things to think about.

I gotta admit. I look super sexy in this tux. I look like I just came out of a Men in Black movie. I look ssssooooooooooo hot.

The music starts to play and Hunter starts to walk. She smiles and spreads blue and white flower petals down the isle. She reaches the front.

"Nice job Hunter." I whisper. I high-five her.

Next are Dez and Trish. The rain starts to come down, but its still only a light drizzle. Dez and Trish take their places up front. Damon and Alex start walking. They reach the front and take their places.

I see Ally. My beautiful, sweet, amazing, Ally.

Ally's POV

My father and I start to walk down the isle. My right arm is hooked around my father's left arm and my right hand is holding my flowers. However my left arm is locked at my side, my hand clenched in a fist.

Thunder booms. I stop in my tracks. All of the memories of my childhood come flashing before my eyes. I see my father's face turn bright red out of the corner of my eye. Whether its out of anger, embarassment, or both, i do not wish to know. Thunder booms again and I jump. A single tear runs down my face. **(In case you didnt remember, Ally's father used to beat Ally during thunder storms)**. I look up and see him.

Austin. He knows whats happening. He knows whats going through my head right now. He looks worried. He doesnt say anything aloud, but me mouths,

"Look at me."

I nod in reponce and keep going. I do as Austin insturcted me to. I look at him. Him and him only. I hear thunder boom again. I jump but I keep going.

We reach the front of the isle, my eyes still locked with Austin's. My father gives me away, and goes back to his seat.

"That was the bravest thing, Ive ever seen anyone do." Austin whispers to me.

It was the bravest thing Ive ever done, thats for sure. I turn and hand my flowers to my maid of honor, Trish. I turn back to Austin and smile.

**(I am only 12 years old so if I dont nessessarilly do the wedding right, I apologize!)**

We turn to the minister.

"You may be seated." He says. Everyone sits, though I hadnt even notcied that they were standing until now.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, for the marrige of Austin Monica Moon-" Ausitn flinches at the sound of his middle name"-and Allyson Marie Dawson. The bride and groom have written their own vows. Austin?"

**(Again, i apologize if I didnt do this right but I think that these vows were really sweet but Im only 12!)**

Austin speaks.

"Ally, you know Im not good with words...at all-"some people laugh"-but I culd go on and on forever about how much I love you and our kids. Nothing makes me happier than being able to see your face everyday when I wake up, and everynight when I fall asleep. I could go on and on about how I would do absolutley anything for you. Wheather it be, take a bullet for you, or give up pancakes completley-"some people laugh"-Id do it for you and the twins. You, Abigail, and Aiden are the best things in the world you me. You _are_ my world. My universe. My galaxy. So I give you this ring-" Austin places the ring on my finger"-Hoping to be with you forever. I love you Allyson. Here and now. Forever and always. I love you." Austin finishes.

It takes all of my will power not to start crying right then and there, but I dont. I stay calm and speak.

"Austin, you know Im great with words, but words cant express the love I have for you and our kids. Everytime I look into your eyes, I fall inlove with you all over again. Each time, even more than the last. You mean absolutley everything to me. You've been so good to me, and our children. You've cared for me when Im hurt most. Loved me when I let tears shed. Caught me when Ive fallen. I promise that I will do that for you, and our kids as well. I love you so much. I'd die without you. You, Abigail, and Aiden are the best things in the world to me. You _are _my world. My universe. My galazy. So I give you this ring-" I place the wedding ring on Ausit's hand"-hoping to be with you forever. I love you Austin. Here and now. Forever and Always. I love you." I finish.

In case you hadnt noticed, we planned that very last part.

The minister speaks.

"Austin, do you take Allyson to be your wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherrish? Through sickness, and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Austin confirms.

"And do you Allyson, take Austin to be your husband? To have and to hold? To love and to cherrish? Through sickness, and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I confirm.

"If anyone here objects of this marrage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister says.

It starts to rain a bit more,but not too hard. Other than the pitter-patter of the rain, all was silent.

"Then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, Austin and Ally Moon. You may kiss the bride."

We kiss and suddenly, everything was gone.

Austin's POV

We kiss and suddenly, everything was gone. The people were gon. The wedding was gone. The beach was gone. It was only Me and Ally and our kis. Because nothing else mattered at the moment.

When we kiss, I got the same electirc shock I always did when I kiss Ally. I cant believe it. Im a married man. Married to the most amazing girl that I could ever ask for. I thank God for her, everyday. As we kiss, the rain starts to pour down. Hard. Ally and I come apart. We look at eachother and smile. Then we each take a twin, and go into the limo, away from the rain. Next stop, the wedding reception.

**DONT STOP READING. I still have a couple more that ill update tomorrow But it is 3:26 where I am so I must sleep!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hi everyone! I had the day off of school today so I get to update! Yay! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I own nothing. Oh, and I forgot to mention this before, in the chapter when Austin and Ally bring the twins home and sing to them, I do not own "Shine" by Laura Marano nor do I own "Smile" by Sixx am. THOSE ARE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER. They were in one like, two chapters ago. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

Wow. I cant believe it. Im married. Im married to Austin Moon. THE Austin Moon. The love of my life. I dont think I could be any happier, however, I will be very happy if I can convince my mom to keep the twins tonight so that Austin and I can have some "alone time". *wink wink*. Now, we're at the reception.

I approach my parents. Mike, Mimi, and my mom and dad are all talking, drinking champagne. Mike speaks,

"Gosh, can you believe our kids are married off at 19?"

"I try not to think about it." My mom says, taking a sip-a large one at that-of her champagne.

I walk over to her.

"Hi Mommy!" I say.

"Hi. Oh, Ally you look so beautiful."

"Thanks Mom but that's like the twelf time today you've said that."

"Well its true!" My mom says.

I roll my eyes. "So listen Mom, is there anyway you could keep the twins tonight? You see, Austin and I were kinda thinking of-"

"Ah! Stop right there. I dont need to know those details." My mom says.

I blush. Mike, Mimi, and my dad all give me an odd look. I turn to the Moon's.

"Okay yes! Yes, Im having some 'adult time' with your son. Its not the first time. We have twins dont we?" I say. I return my gaze to my mother.

"So Mom can you-"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you Mommy."

"No problem sweetheart...So...you dont plan on having any MORE kids now do you?" My mom asks.

"Well, no but, then again we didnt PLAN on having the twins now did we?" I say.

My mom opens her mouth to say something, but gets cut off by Dez walking on stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's that special time! Time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as hsband and wife! Austin, Ally, come on over here!" Dez says into the microphone.

"That's my cue! Thanks Mom." I say.

I walk over to Austin and jump into his arms. He lifts me off my feet and spins me around as the music starts to play. The song playing, was the song that played when Austin proposed to me. "Rain" by Bruno Mars. **(Wich I do not own).** Austin smiles and plants a soft, passionate kiss on my lips. When we come apart, I look into his dark brown eyes that always make me want to melt. Trish and Dez each had a twin, and were smiling upon seeing us like this.

"So..." I whisper to Austin. "My mother says she'll keep the twins tonight so that we can have some alone time. What do you wanna do?" I whisper. I put a sly grin on my face.

Austin's eyes widen when he realizes what Im getting at.

Austin's POV

Ally walks over to me and jumps into my arms. I lift her off her feet and spin her around as the music starts to play. The song playing, was the song that played when I proposed to Ally. "Rain" by Bruno Mars. I smile at my beautiful wife and plant a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. When we come apart, I look into her dark, brown, doe-like eyes that just make me want to melt. Trish and Dez each had one of our kids, and were smiling upon seeing us like this.

"So..." Ally whispers to me. "My mother says she'll keep the twins tonight so that we can have son alone time. What do you wanna do?" She whispers. She puts a sly grin on her face.

My eyes widen once I realize what Ally's gettting at.

"Ally Dawson, I love you so much right now!" I whisper-yell.

"Hey. It's Ally Moon now."

"Ally Moon. Like music to my ears." I say.

Ally's POV

The next day. I came to Mall of Miami by myself this mornig while Austin was still asleep. I left him a text, telling him I was here. Last night was amazing and I dont just mean the wedding. *wink wink*. I still have my key to Sonic Boom. I open it and slowly rome around the store. I slowly glide up the stairs to the practice room. The original practice room. Not a thing has changed since we left over a year ago. We had an exact replica of this practice room downstairs in our mansion in L.A. but it wasnt the same as the real one.

I hear footsteps coming behind me, but I dont turn around.

"Ally, there you are." I hear Austin say.

I turn around and face him.

"I got your text." he says.

"Yeah, well here I am." I say. I walk out of the practice room and slowly head down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah Im just...getting one last look around." I say.

"You are aware that we have the exact same practice room in our mansion at home right?" Austin says.

"Yeah but...its not the same. Los Angeles may be where we live, but Miami will always be home. This will always be_ the_ Sonic Boom. It was _here_ where everything started. It was _here_ where Team Austin first came together. _Here_ is where we met." I start to walk up the stairs and Austin follows,but I continue to speak as I reach the parctice room,"Where you attempted to teach me to dance but ended up spraining your ankle instead. Where we wrote our first songs. Where you got a record deal...Where we first kissed...Where you...asked me to marry you." I say.

"Yeah." Austin says. My husband approaches me from behind and wraps his arms around me.

Austin's POV

"Yeah." I say. I approach my wife from behid and wrap my arms around her waist."But now, we have a brand new life. Together. With our kids. And you know what? I couldnt ask for anything more." I say.

"Me neither." Ally says.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss her. Again, I am electricuted. The shock goes through my veins. Up my arms and to my chest, making my heart skip a beat. Goose bumps spread across my skin and I resist the urge to shiver. Chills go down my spine. I would kiss her forever if I could. But we come apart and I hug her tight.

"Alright. Let's go get the twins from your mom." I say.

We walk out of Sonic Boom.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! And then its over! :(. Let's go!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi** everyone!** This is the last chapter of "Dating and Difficulty". :(. I AM NOT CREATING A SEQUEL NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO. NO SEQUEL WILL BE HAPPENING. I do not own Austin and Ally. Let's go.**

No one's POV

Three years later.

Abigail and Aiden grew up to be two, beautiful, smart children.

The twins look exactly as they had in Austin's dream. The one that he had when him and Ally were broken up, four and a half years ago.

Aiden had Austin's straight hair style, but Ally's dark brown hair color. He was loud, goofy, and outgoing like his father. The very first instrument he asked his parents to teach him to play was the piano. Aiden had Austin's facial features and both of his parents' eyes. He loved sports. Aiden would always go with Austin into the man cave to watch a game. It was pretty adorable. Aiden liked pancakes, but absolutley ADORED pickles.

Abigail was Aiden's exact opposite. She had Ally's curly hair style, but Austin's bright blond hair color. She was very quiet, timid, and shy like her mother. The first instrument she asked her parents to teach her to play was the guitar. Abby had Ally's facial features, but both of her parents' eyes. She loved makeovers. Ally and Abby would go into the makeover room and play dressup. Slo also loved getting her nails painted. It was pretty adorable. Abby liked pickles, but absolutley ADORED pancakes.

Even though they weren't much alike, the twins were very good to eachother. Aiden was very protective of his sister, and he showed it too. Austin and Ally would never forget the night of teh thunder storm.

_Flash back to two weeks ago_

_It was two weeks ago. Ever since they were married, Ally had gotten over her fear of thunder storms. However, she couldnt say the same for her kids._

_It was storming hard outside. Austin and Ally were awakend by a huge "BOOM!" and a bright flash. The rain pounded hard on the roof._

_There was something else though._

_"Ally, do you hear that?" Austin asks._

_"What, the rain? Yes."_

_"No not that. Listen." Austin says._

_They hear small murmurs comming from across the hall._

_"The kids." Ally says._

_They get out of bed and go across the hall. Aiden wasnt in his room. They walk over to Abby's room and both twins were sitting of Abby's bed. They would jump whenever thunder crashed,but Aiden held Abby as if he were trying to protect her. Abby started to cry and Aiden hugged her tight. Austin and Ally walk in and kneel beside Abby's bed._

_"Sshhhh you guys it's okay." Ally said._

_BANG! Thunder crashed._

_Abby screamed and Aiden hugged her tighter._

_BANG!_

_Both kids screamed and jumped into their parents' arms. Ally held Abby and Austin held Aiden._

_Austin and Ally looked at eachother, and sighed in unicon._

_They stand, each one of them still carrying a child, and walk into their bedroom. Their bed was huge, so it was perfect for times like this. Austin and Ally lay the twins down in the middle, then lay down beside them. The twins clung to their parents. But eventually, everyone fell asleep._

Present day still No one's POV

Today was a very special day. Not just for Austin. Not just for Austin and Ally. But for all of Team Austin. You see, Team Austin wasnt a name only known by Team Austin members anymore. Team Austin was a name know all over teh world. Anyone who's anyone has heard of Team Austin.

Austin was downstairs and Aiden was with him. Austin was dressed in a nice suit and so was Aiden. Austin looks at his watch.

Austin's POV

I look at my watch.

"Come on girls." I moan.

"Daddy where we goin?" Aiden asks.

"We're gonna go donwtown cause Team Austin is getting a big award." I tell Aiden.

"Is dere gonna be camewas?" Aiden asks. **(In case you didnt get that, Aiden was asking "Is there gonna be cameras?")**

"Probably." I say.

"Otay. I can do my supew staw pose." **( "I can do my super star pose" ) **Then Aiden puts himself in the most adorable "rocker kid" pose ever.

I laugh. "Oh, that's my boy." I say.

Ally's POV

Im upstairs getting myself and Abby ready. Im in a tight fitting strappless blue dress with a black cover up over it. The drss goes down to just above my knees. I put my hiar in a bun and put in the hoop earings that Trish gave me on my wedding day. I always wear my ring. I put my my treble cleff necklace that Austin gave me almost six years ago.

Im putting on Abby's pink dress. It's bright pink.

"Momma why we so dwessed up?" Abby asks. **( "Mom why are we so dressed up?" )**

"Team Austin is gonna get a big award and we gotta look nice." I tell her.

"Is dere gonna be camewas?" **( "Is there gonna be cameras?" )**

"Yes." I say.

"Oh..." Abby moans.

"I know you dont like attention baby girl but its just for a little while." I say.

I pick up Abby since she prefered to be carried, and we walk downstairs.

"There they are! Dont you two look pretty!" Austin chimes.

My stomach churns when I see Austin. I have something I need to tell him. Im going to wait until we get home tonight to tell him, but Im still nervous. I hope he'll be happy. Well, he was happy before, he'll be happy this time. I kiss him and we walk out the door. We get the twins in their carsetas are the nwe're on ourway.

Austin's (final) POV

Ally's been acting strange. I hope she's okay.

We get the twins in their carseats and we're on our way downtown.

"Here it is." I say. I go up to the vallet parking and hand the guy my keys. I get Abby out of her carseat.

"Daddy cawwy me?" Abby asks. **( "Daddy carry me?" )**

I smile. "Sure princess." I say.

I pick her up and see Ally getting Aiden out.

"Mamma I wanna walk." he says.

"Okay but there's a lot of people here so you need to hold mommy's hand." Ally says.

"Otay Mamma." Aiden says.

Trish, Dez, Damon, Alex, and Hunter are here as well. We all meet right in front of the Chinese Theature. We find Mr. Starr.

"Hey guys. You ready?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes." I reply.

We walk over to the cameras and Abby hides her face in my shouldure. But Aiden steps in front of us and puts himself into a different pose every couple seconds. Abby still holds on to me, but seh turns her head adn lets the cameras see her face.

Jimmy speaks,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Id like to introduce to you my client. He is a six time grammy winning recording artist-" Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Iv one grammies these past three years in a row!"-as well as a married man and a father of two. Give it up for Austin Moon!" Jimmy says.

People applaud and cameras flash.

"But Austin has requested that today be, not just about him. He's said that he _also_ wants today to be about the rest of his team as well. The manager, the directors, the backup, the songwriter, and the kids as well. So now, here is Team Austin, who will be leaving for San Fransisco next, because San Fransisco is their very first stop of their WORLD tour! They'll be all over the country and even over seas but right now, while we're here, Id like to present Team Austin, with their rightful place, on the Hollywood walk of fame!" Jimmy says.

Everyone gathers around the pink star on the sidewalk. In gold letters, the star reads "TEAM AUSTIN".

Cameras flash and interviewers start to ask questions.

"Get ready for a lllllooooooonnnnnngggg day." I whisper to Ally.

* * *

Hours Later Ally's (final) POV

Hours later, back at the mansion.

The twins are in bed asleep. I look down at my stomache and take a deep breath. Im nervous, but I think it'll be okay.

I walk downstairs in my pj's and see Austin, also in his pj's, watching TV.

"Hey Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" I ask.

Austin grabs the remote and turns off the TV.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Austin asks.

I sit next to him.

"I need to tell you something." I say.

"Okay."

"Well, um..." I smile. "Im pregnant again."

Austin's face lights up. "You are? Really?"

I nod my head yes.

"Wow." Austin says, hugging me. "Wow." he says agin, this time a bit more serious. He lets this news sink in. "Three kids, huh?" Austin says.

I nod my head yes.

"You know what?" Austin asks. "Sounds perfect."

I smile. "It really does."

"I love you." Austin says.

"I love you too." I say.

Both POV's

We kiss, and I am electricuted.

** The end.**

**I AM NOT CREATING A SEQUEL. How ever, I will be starting a NEW Austin and Ally story tonight. Be on the look out for it.**


	60. How to watch C&C right now!

**I JUST WATCHED "CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS" ON YOUTUBE! Do you want to know how you can too? Okay so, go to .com then type in "Austin and Ally campers and complications part 1" and the video you're looking for should be about ten minutes long. When that video is done, type in "Austin and Ally campers and complications part 2" and that one should be over eleven minutes. By the time you've watched both, you'll have seen the entire episode! Now, if you're wondering why I was looking up the episode, I was bored and curious, so yata yata yata BAM I JUST WATCHED THE ENTIRE EPISPODE! I did NOT put the episode on there, and who ever did, is probably not very well liked by Disney Channel right now...**

**So any ways, WATCH THE VIDEOS! And, Ross Lynch was nominated for a Kids Choice Award! So everyone go to the Nickelodian website and vote for him right now! Then vote for him! AND THEN GO TO YOUTUBE AND WATCH CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS. Unless you accually want to wait until Sunday, but I just couldnt!**

**Anyways, Im sorry that this isnt an update for my story and Im sorry that I didnt update yesterday, but I will around 9oclock. Depending on what time zone you're in, that will be later or earlier for you. I live in the Chicago area, so 9oclock Chicago time.**

**WATCH "CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS" YOU WONT REGRET IT!**

***SPOILER ALERT! Unfortunatley, Austin and Ally do NOT kiss. :(. But, i already knew that before I even saw the preview.**

**However, I do know what episode they DO Kiss.**

***SPOILER ALERT! They kiss in the episode AFTER "Campers and Complications" in the episode, "Chapters and Choices".**

**How do I know this? Thank you Google.**

**Anyways, for more Auslly info in season 2, please PM me! I will tell you EVERYTHING I know!**


End file.
